Fortune And Fate - Two Sides Of A Coin
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Bound by misfortune, brought together by fate. Can two people - a jaded and lonely woman and a little girl whose circumstance and fate leads her to the unfulfilled deputy, in each other, find what they have never had and make their lives whole once more.
1. Project Zero

**Maybe this wasn't the best of idea's **

**But new story time! Which really shouldn't be as I already have a hard time trying to keep up with my current ones but still, this would not leave me until I had it down... Like really, it actually plagued my sleep that's how malicious my muse was... cutting into my sleep.**

**Either way its here - its up and I hope you like... Now I actually already have around four chapter written and sitting pretty but I do need a sign that it will take off and be just as received as my other HP stories will be. If not than I'll stick to my others.**

**But like I said, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own HP**

* * *

The coldness hung in the air like a tightly woven shawl. Wrapping the three cloaked men who lay on the floor in its icy grip making them shiver as they watched and waited, their target – a safe house that was situated in the middle of an open field just in front of some woods. The three men, Aurors – kept their gazed firmly on the building, monitoring the comings and goings of the people that they saw.

Not just any people though. Deatheaters to be precise as came and went at all manner of the day which was why the three had scouted on lookout. One of the men shivered as he pulled his cloak tighter before rubbing his hands together as the man in the middle leaned over.

"Dawlish"

The man turned to look at him. "Are you sure this is the right place."

The man named John Dawlish nodded his head. He kept his hands close but replies lowly. "Positive, Savage brought me the info just before we left." The other man wiggled his fingers in a show as he pulled the file from the inside of his robes and passed it over. The other man opened it and started to read before glancing every so often at the house.

"And he is here? He said that?" John nodded again "Doesn't leave the house apparently… from what the rest have said he is living there… either by choice or their keeping him there."

"Joseph Macadam's, born 1953 graduated Hogwarts in 1971 with Outstanding's in Potions, Charms and Defence against the dark arts, moved into a ministry job before leaving to train as a researcher and Potions master gained good accolade before disappearing, current whereabouts unknown"

He closed the folder and lifted his head. "And he was a follower of the dark lord?" Dawlish nodded. "Rumours here and there nothing to concrete but according to reports now he's resurfaced, if what Perkins said then he's doing something big or you know who."

"But he's gone now…" The third man faced them both. "You know who's dead. What could he possibly be doing?"

The first man shrugged leaving him to look at the middle. "What do you think Kingsley?"

The Auror known as Kingsley Shaklebolt frowned in slight consternation as he eyed the house. It was quiet at the moment but knew if mightn't be for long, not if what they had heard was true.

"Only way to know is to keep watching." His rich baritone voice held firm as they nodded at his words. "From what the others have seen is that this place is never really empty, bringing them each night."

Kingsley looked at him. "How many, do they know?" Dawlish shrugged. "Four to six… maybe seven on a good night"

The third shook his head in disgust. "Don't know how they live with themselves… scum."

The middle man glanced at him. His frown deepening on hearing his outburst, yes he hated them to but no matter how he felt he kept his thoughts to himself, he merely nodded just as sounds of popping had them all snapping their heads back to the house instantly on alert as movement saw a few black cloaked figures.

They moved to the house. But not on their own as cries and shouts could be heard filling the night sky with replies coming in the forms of slaps and some even using spells to them to comply before rounding them all up in a line.

The three at the top of the hill looked on closely as the door opened and a man appeared. He looked at the hooded figures before the line-up and spoke something to the one near the door as he stepped out and over to the people who had been apprehended.

They watched as he moved down the line seemingly inspecting them. Checking their appearances as he opened and closed their mouths ignoring the whimpers coming from them before finally getting to the end, he turned to face the hooded person at the end and spoke hurriedly to them before handing over what seemed to be a bag of something, most likely gold before turning around and nodding.

More shouts and screams erupted as the group of people were pushed and shoved harshly into the house, some being kicked and punched in order to make the move before the last one vanished from sight… the man waited a few minutes talking still as the others came back out and with a few more words Apparated from sight, as one by one they all left leaving the man alone in the clearing.

He stood for a few more seconds gazing out into the darkness, looking around before turning and hurrying back inside as the door slammed shut leaving it empty once more. The three at the top let go of the breaths they had held on witnessing the event just as the third turned back to his comrades.

"Well what are we waiting for? We've seen them we now know it's true, let's go in and get him!" Kingsley turned to him.

"We can't, not yet" The third – a lot more impatient and anxious then his fellow Aurors hissed in response. "By the time we wait who knows what that son of a bitch is doing to them! We should go in now and take him out as the backup gets here,"

"What if he has company inside, hmm? We know the wards around here are up for security reasons but not appiration. If we go in there now on our own he could call for help and then what… it's best if we wait for help and then plan our next move."

Jackson – the third and final man glared at him but knowing that he was the voice of authority merely nodded sullenly not liking the plan but could do nothing about it. Kingsley looked to the house which stood innocently but was holding horrors he could only imagine pulled out his wand and very discreetly cast his patronus.

The silvery mist slithered from the end of his wand and started to shape itself as it took form. A few seconds later a lynx was hovering in front of them waiting for his message as he relayed they had seen all they needed and now back up were called for as it bounded away from them as he sent it off.

"Now we wait."

They kept watch on the house for ten more minutes until the sound of popping around them had all three pulling their wands and into defensive stances until they saw the smiling face of Hawkes staring down at them.

"Alright"

Rolling his eyes Dawlish pulled him down. "Would you—"He sighed and shook his head as the other man chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's exciting you know – finally getting to put this guy away for good…" The others hummed in agreement just as rustling had them looking to see Moody above them.

"Got the rest in place… remember, once we're in keep it short, sweet and get those who we need to before they get us." He looked around to see them nodding before giving them a curt one in reply before moving off. The others stood slowly and silently as they could crept into place.

"On my mark" They heard Moody's whisper from the side of the reeds. They ready their wands hearts pumping faster with anticipation as all goes quiet around the darkened field.

Rustling sees them all moving closer as they surround the house and the man they intend to capture whose completely unaware of the danger he is in as they reach the end of the reed's and their cover as a hand halts their movement once more.

"Remember, short and sweet."

With their replying nods of confirmation it goes quiet once more as the only sound is the wind rustling the long grass acting as their shield. They wait very cautiously… never moving… carefully readying themselves.

"NOW!"

Like Moody's words, the operation is over short and without any fuss. The man inside is completely side swept and so had no time to try to escape as they burst through the door and inside the room he had used to study. More smarts than magic he soon surrenders as he is taken away by Mitchell, one of the other senior members leaving the rest to investigate the house.

"Christ would you look at all this."

On walking around and through each of the rooms they come to a door inside the kitchen area as they glance at each other. "After you."

Kingsley nods and moves to open the door as he peers into the darkness. On seeing the door open once more the people inside – that have been shut away start to yell and shout. The light comes on as the two Aurors look from the top to see the Muggles that have been caught all sitting, tied to shackles and hooks in the walls around the basement.

"Help us, please help!"

The two men look on at the panic-stricken group of people as Dawlish whistles lowly under his breath. "Got them in the nick of time…" The African man hums quietly before adding.

"_This_ group at least." John says nothing but the look on his face is enough as more arrive to greet them at the top and take a look at what they found.

"What do you want us to do?"

He looks at the two younger Aurors before looking to the terrified people at the bottom before making his choice. "Get them out of here, help them if they need and then… if their ok, make sure they don't remember."

A few give him small looks but ultimately say nothing, it's the only way as they nod and move down the stairs to free the prisoners as they move away and off to the small corner where a work table has been set up, they stop and look at what looks like a lab set up – with potions, beakers and vials filled with multi colored liquids and powders in tubs.

"What do you think he was doing?"

Dawlish shrugs and sniffs a container of blue powder before pulling his nose and setting it back on the table… "Don't know but whatever it was it involved experiments on Muggles… sick fuck."

"He'll gets what's coming to him. Being a fanatic of the dark lord will be enough to put him away even without what he was doing here… but this added to it, will make his sentence all the more longer."

John nodded pleased before moving and turning away, he scanned the room before coming across a few boxes stacked in the corner on the other end.

"What are they?"

Kingsley turned to see his eye sight and pursed his lips, that enough had Dawlish moving over, Kingsley behind him as they each pick up two of the boxes and move them back to the table in the middle.

"Maybe it'll gives us more to charge him with." They opened the boxes to find its files – lots and lots of files which on reading a few realize it's all the documented recordings of the experiments sitting down they peruse a few of the papers each reading more than they wanted to but knew that they had him good.

"He's going away for life for this" The disgust in his tone had Dawlish nodding, if he wasn't an already experienced officer and had seen some things than it might have made him want to hurl, nonetheless he puts it away and closes the lid.

"Want me to get Michael's to take this back?" The older man nods as he looks over a few more papers before following suit. John stands and moves he boxes – ready to have one of the other men come and take them when a nudge to the side of the table has a small drawer falling loose making him look down.

"Hey,"

Kingsley looks to him as he reaches down and pulls out the drawer – inside is another file which he takes out and lifts up to the light.

"What do we have here? Another file." The African man lifts his head as Dawlish opens it and takes a look inside. His eyes scan the age before his face drops slightly into confusion.

"What is it?"

Still silent the other man slowly nods his head and frowns before handing the folder off to him. "Another experiment…"

Kingsley takes the file and reads what's on the page. "Project zero? What's that?"

Still looking at the file the others move in as Dawlish instructs them to take the boxes to evidence and have someone look through them as he moves to stand next to Kingsley who finished reading the last of the page and closes the file.

"Anything?" He frowns and shakes his head. "Nothing, but I'm sure there is more to read so I'll have one of the others take a look in the office."

With everything that could be used against the man taken out and on its way to the ministry and with the Muggles all free and on their way homes soon without any knowledge of what they went through the two men make their way back to the entrance in time to see Moody vanish from the clearing.

"Job well done." Dawlish turns to him and smirks. "Your round then?"

This has Kingsley laughing as he turns the lights of with his wand and shuts the door behind him as darkness befalls the house leaving it silent once more but if they had stayed longer, maybe just enough in the kitchen. They would have heard the rhythmic tapping that begins as its slow in its beats but gets louder.

If they would have looked down in the basement, they would have heard it clear as it echoed off the walls in a three sequence tap, maybe they would have found something else that had been down there along with the Muggles they had rescued that night… that the house wasn't as empty as they thought.

But as no one was around anymore to hear the beating as it drummed, it carried on – never faulting nor stopping its methodical three timed beat, as the calling of Project Zero went unanswered for another night.


	2. Discovery

**I'm back.**

**And wow... can I just say.**

**Seven reviews and over fifteen follows and faves... wow. **

**Thank you so much it really does mean a lot to see that people like it so much already. Hope you all like this one just as much and I will try to update again soon as well as my other stories.**

**Happy reading, :)**

**PS - to those that said Hermione... you would be right, kinda obvious since she's integral to the story but still, you got it right. :)**

* * *

Deep in the ministry holdings a frantic man was busy pacing the length of his cell. His face was devoid of color and his brow was sweating considerably, his hands wrung together nervously as he tried to work out his predicament.

This was bad. This was so very bad, he wasn't meant to get caught – how when the house was known to nobody but few it had been the perfect holding, he wiped his head knowing if he didn't get out soon all might go worse than it already had. If he didn't get out soon then all would be lost.

He wasn't harming anyone. Just a few tests here and there – so what if it was on Muggles, they weren't particularly important no one would miss them, so why people were making a fuss he had no idea but he really did need them. They did after all – serve a greater use then the pathetic lives they continued to live.

They had done a service for Merlin's sake. But now it was all a mess, if he didn't get back to the house soon then his biggest and most precious experiment of all…

The door to his cell clanged open as he stopped his pacing and looked to see the two men that had he had seen before his apprehending move through. They both had looks of solemn and slight disgust on their faces before the taller one spoke.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes he nodded. "Of course"

The man behind the senior Auror moved closer to him as he backed away a little. "Then you'll know exactly what comes next. "Before he knew it pair of restraining cuffs were snapped on his wrists as they led him from the cell and down the corridor. They walked until the end before turning the corner and carried on before stopping at the room at the end.

The tall, African man opened the door before gesturing for him to enter as a poke in his back forced him through as they followed and the door was shut behind him. They guided him to a seat as they took the ones opposite him and as the sandy-haired man got everything ready for the interview; he couldn't help but look away from the piercing gaze of the intimidating man right across from him.

"Person Interviewed: A Mr Joseph Macadam's Place & Date of Interview/Interview Room second floor, Ministry of magic, London 12 June 1984, time of interview commenced, 14:30 Interviewing Officer's Auror Dawlish and Senior Auror Shaklebolt."

Once the formalities had been sorted both men turned their attentions back to the prisoner at hand who was sitting back in his seat silent and staring.

"Mr Macadam's" The man gave no acknowledgement as the two looked at each other knowing it was going to be a long day, facing the man again and proceeded to carry on with the interview.

"Bloody waste of time that was"

On leaving the interview they returned to the office both marginally pissed off and still none the wiser about what he had been doing. The man remained tight-lipped on most things, only giving out small hints on why he needed the Muggles – stating it was their rightful place to be… under a microscope of sorts.

The only thing he did seem to react to however was the mentioning of project Zero, it was so small that if they hadn't been anything other than fully trained Aurors they would have missed it but they were and they did, they saw how his face twitched the slightest, the slight dilating of his pupils and the bite of his inner lip.

It was over as soon as it came and he quickly denied all knowledge of anything with that name. Before reverting back to his aloof and unresponsive state

If they didn't know better they would have said he was nervous. For what they had yet to know but they would, as they sat at their desks and sighed at the energy they had wasted. As he looked over to where the others had been sitting and reading the files they had brought from the house.

"Anything"

Mitchell, one of the newest graduates shook his head. He had been steadily working his way through and what he had read had both horrified and shocked him. He looked to see Dawlish looking at him.

"It's just – the things he has done…" He picked up a file he had read earlier and opened it back up, "This one he tried to inject a liquefied version of the cruciatous into some poor sods veins." A couple of hisses could be heard along with Kingsely's disbelief filled tone.

"Is that even possible?" He shrugged and pulled out a scrap of paper, "Don't think it was because it took at least seven people to die before he labelled it to unstable for use, even torture. The injection would kill them in a matter of minutes."

"Not surprising, poor buggers" He hummed before getting back to his reading, "Thank god that didn't become patterned… More rooms filled in St Mungo's that way."

They fell silent as they read the evidence. Each more disturbing than the last until finally Moody came stomping his way in, he eyed the men all reading before giving them a grunt in greeting as Kingsely looked at him.

"Has he squealed?"

The other man shook his head, his faced etched with disappointment as the grizzled Auror nodded slowly. "Well we still have time. It's not like he's going anywhere soon, other than Azkaban once we're through."

He mumbled something to himself before looking back to the African man. "What about that project thing, has he spilt on that?" Once more he got a negative as he spoke.

"Though he did seem a little flustered on hearing it being said. Got real nervous when we asked about it" Dawlish spoke from the other side as Shaklebolt added with another nod making Moody pause in thought for a moment.

"Do you have the file?"

Kingsley stood and moved to the smaller desk behind him as he shuffled through the large mass pf papers on his desk before finally pulling it out as he returned to his seat.

"Get to work on that tonight… see if we can't find anything in there as a clue… or leverage we can use against him next time you have a little chat."

Nodding he made sure the others were still on task before leaving the alone as Kingsley opened the file that had nothing but the words 'project zero' on it and got to work reading.

"Kings you coming?" He loomed up to see the others standing as they prepared to leave he looked at the clock and blinked in astonishment as it was home time already, he had been so caught up in the file had hadn't seen the hours pass as he looked to Hawkes who was waiting expectantly and shook his head.

"No it's my turn on duty anyway so I think I'll just keep reading." The other man nodded and turned to leave. "See you in the morning."

He was about to leave before he stopped in the doorway, he clicked his fingers and turned back to his desk. "That's what I meant to give you."

The African man looked at him with a quizzical brow as he rummaged over his desk and picking up a small book. He moved around and chucked it at him making him drop the file to catch it.

"Think that's connected with project Zero… it has the name written a few times along with you know who."

That had the other man looking down at the small plain book before looking back to Michael's questioningly. Now that the dark lord had gone a few of the Aurors had gotten brave enough to mention him casually in regards to the work they did, but that didn't mean it want to be taken lightly even after his demise as he turned and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow!"

He placed the book next to the yellow folder just as the man across from him got to his feet.

"Right – well I'm off to get something to eat." He eyed Dawlish as he moved out the room before poking his head back in "Want anything."

"Tea, please" He nodded and left leaving him alone as he read. So far what he had gathered was that project Zero was another human experiment. Just like the Muggles he had clearly been working on this one but with more concentration. He frowned as he read words written down, things such as 'blood work' and 'reactions to the treatments'

"Here you go." He looked up to see Dawlish return with his tea as he placed it on the side for him. "Thanks"

"So, any luck yet?" He eyed the pages before musing and very slowly replying. "I think whatever this zero is, it's another experiment." That had the other man looking up through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Another one" He pursed his lips wondering what before picking up the small black. He glanced at the cover as he held it in his hands and nodded.

"It mentions something about blood work and how they reacted to it… not sure what that could have meant but." He was cut off by one of the younger officers rushing through the door; his lack of breath had them both on their feet.

"Jones, what's wrong?"

He gasped and pointed to the back of him down the hall. "Macadam's sir," They both moved on hearing the prisoner's name

"What about him…" They waited until he had enough breath to speak. "Someone's tried to kill him sir." They both looked at each other before taking off down the corridor at a run. They raced to the holding cells and down to the secured block as they saw Moody standing with a few others and turned on seeing them hurry over.

"What happened?" The grizzled Auror turned around to hem before jerking his head to the door as they looked into to see the deatheater lying on the floor, his face covered in blood and a huge gash in his shirt as the man standing beside him tried to cover him in a blanket only to have it pushed back angrily as he held his head wincing.

"Seems like he has secrets that others want kept quiet and reckoned his life was forfeit once they knew he had been caught." Kingsley turned back to face him.

"Do you know who did it?" He shook his head scowling as he looked at him his false eye revolving slightly. "Nah they got away whoever it was before they could finish the job only just found him like this five minutes ago, must have been like this for at least half an hour, but it did give us an idea as to take some of his memories of the past week."

He produced a small bottle full of glowing white as they eyed it in front of them. "Figured whoever tried to do away with him… his memories will at least give us a clue as to who it might have been, also might tell us what really went on with the Muggles he tortured."

He ignored the looks from the two men. Forced removal of memories wasn't illegal, but it also wasn't ethical either, but they all knew the man to go above and beyond morals… had since the ending of the war.

"Also what project zero is." Dawlish added as Moody nodded. He stretched out his hand as Kingsley took it from him and held it tight. "Check those out and write down everything that might be useful, and get the attackers face at the end."

The two men nodded as they glanced at the injured man once more and headed back to the office ready to decipher his memories and further solve the mystery surrounding the case.

"I'll go fetch one of the pensives from downstairs Dawlish said as he jogged off to the door that led out of the department as Kingsley moved back to the office and began making space. Dawlish returned five minutes later pensive in hand as he placed it on the now empty desk. He stared at the little bottle in the other man's hand.

"Part of me doesn't want to know what went on in that house." He said looking at the vial, Kingsley agreed entirely – he was trying to prepare himself for what they would see once he placed them in the water but it had to be done and so with a deep breath he undid the top and tipped the contents into the bowl.

They swirled around taking shape as they could see clearly the images of the Muggles from that night and ones that came before as he looked to the other Auror.

"After you" Dawlish glanced at him. "Thanks"

Before taking a breath and dipping his head inside. It was silent for a few minutes before he pulled his head out and staggered back. Kingsley looked at him in concern.

"What… what is it, what did you see." Dawlish bent over placing his hands on his knees as he fought to regain the breath he had lost on seeing what he had witnessed. The look of pure terror and fear that ran over each and every face he worked on stuck in his mind as he closed his eyes and shuddered.

So much blood… it was everywhere and he did a fantastic job of cleaning it all up as he felt drenched in the stuff. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

"Was it that bad?" He nodded gravely "One of the more worse I've seen this year, there's more but you finish I can't" He waved his hand to the bowl as the African man stood and moved closer, he swallowed a little before taking in a huge breath and finishing the rest of the memories.

He lasted longer than Dawlish as he stuck it out until the end but he to yanked his head back stricken by what he had seen as he moved away from the bowl.

"Told you" He didn't reply, just kept staring at the bowl his normally stoic face repulsed by what the bowl contained. John saw his face and knew it wasn't just about the Muggles. He moved so he was next to him as he repeated the earlier gesture and placed his hand on his shoulder,"

"What's wrong?"

The taller man still didn't say anything as by now Dawlish became concerned about what he might have seen. Suddenly, and with a grace that he didn't know the man possessed Kingsley was off, he watched him go out the door before bolting after him as they made their way back to the holding cells and back to where Macadam's was being kept.

He pushed his way through the door never stopping to say sorry to the man he nearly bowled over as John came running in a few seconds later as he called him to no avail. He made his way over to where Moody was still talking to a couple of the guards and turned on being notified he was back.

"Kingsley, what have you—"He never got to finish as the Auror turned strode into the open cell over to the cot the deatheater sat and punched him in his face.

"WHOA- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KINGSLEY… KINGSLEY STOP IT FOR CHRISTS SAKE DO YOU WAN'T TO BE FIRED!" Leaping on his back, Dawlish and a few others managed to wrestle him away and restrain the enraged man as Moody limped into the cell bellowing.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S HELL IS GOING ON HERE? SHAKLEBOLT, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" He moved to stand in front of the man as he tried to wriggle out of the holding the others had him in but couldn't so fought to control his breathing.

"I asked you a question Auror Kingsely, answer me!" They all looked to the man who had just committed assault waiting for him to speak as he moved once more and exhaled heavily before he finally had enough calmness to speak.

"I saw his memories sir," Moody pulled back a little on the less than detailed answer before barking. "So what – it's what I asked of you, doesn't mean you can go around punching people you don't like."

Dawlish to was confused as he had also seen the images but remembered that he hadn't seen all and so what must have ticked him off lay in the second half,

"I am going to need more than that Auror unless you want to find yourself suspended." He lifted his head slowly and glared at the man on the floor before looking back to his superior.

"I saw what project zero is."

That saw the man-made restraint's on him loosen as Moody nodded for him to be let go, he rolled his shoulder before standing up straight.

"Well - what is it?"

"A child, sir,"

John blinked stupidly as Moody peered at him with his one good eye and the false scrutinizing him. "A child"

"Yes sir" He turned around to see the deatheater holding his bloody nose before replying. "I'm sure this scum took lots of children when he—"

"No, sir - he didn't… it was only the one child. The others were all adults, and Muggle" That had him silent again as he spun around to face the bleeding man.

"Is what he saying true?" Joseph gave him a dirty look from under his hand before resuming his efforts in trying to stop his nose bleed only to feel himself being lifted off the bed and up by his collar, he gasped and looked straight into the eye of an enraged Moody who didn't like being ignored as he leant closer.

"Listen here you piece of death eating, shit. I'm not in the mood to be given the brush off – especially from someone as low as yourself, so I suggest you answer my question otherwise the next time someone tries to kill you, I'll leave the door wide open!"

Joseph looked at his angry face and knew he wasn't kidding. The man was infamous for giving as good as he got and more so would no doubt make god on his threat. He wasn't a fighter, hell it was why he chose to study Potions and research because it didn't involve as much magic as any other branches; he also got to hear things that other normally wouldn't making but perfect for a guy like him.

But it also came with dangers as the almost near death experience he had only half an hour ago, something he didn't care to repeat and so faced with that once more he quickly nodded, what harm could happen – the dark lord was gone and it wasn't like he could continue with his studies now.

"Fine… yes, Project Zero is… a child."

Dawlish could only widen his eyes as he looked to Kingsley who had locked his jaw as Moody pressed on. "Is it true the child is also magical as Kingsley applied?"

He nodded earning a few mutters. "So you've not only partook in the kidnapping and torturing of Muggles but also of a magical child to?"

No! I didn't kidnap anyone the others did, they brought them to me I just worked on them." His defense was pathetic making the seasoned Auror curl his lip in disgust.

"And the child" He shook his head again. "Brought to me also, as a baby"

More mutter erupted at the shocking news which Moody tried his best to ignore. He was also fighting the urge to punch the man himself and follow Kingsley into assault; instead he reached out and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him forwards. Joseph squeaked a little as the slightly scarred face of the other man was back in his once more as he growled out his reply.

"If you weren't so lucky, and didn't know as much as you do. I would have no problem giving you over to your fellow scumbags myself and letting them deal with you, as it is your coming for a little chat. This time we'll get to know each other that little bit better."

Joseph trembled slightly before he was whirled around and tossed to the waiting Aurors who grabbed hold of him. "Take him back to the interview room I'll be along soon."

As they moved to take him away Moody turned to the other two who immediately knew what he was going to say next and was already on their way to go back to the house where Kingsley knew she was being held thanks to the memories. About to leave the tall man stopped and looked to the restrained deatheater.

"What's her name?"

They stopped and turned him around so he could speak. "She doesn't have one… she's only ever gone by project zero." His hand twitched by his side and he wanted nothing more than to punch him once more but instead turned and set off down the hall, Dawlish hurrying after him.

They wasted no time. Grabbing their wands from the office they immediately hurried to the surface and to the Apparition points as they vanished and appeared once more in front of the abandoned house. They rushed through the doors knowing it was empty and so didn't follow protocol, with John following Kingsley back to the basement where the Muggle's had been kept as they moved down the stairs and over to the bookcase that rested against the wall.

He took out his wand and the paper he had used to write down the sequence of books he would have to tap in order to get the bookcase to open as he followed the actions written down and stepped back once he hit the last book and watched as the large frame slowly slid to the side. Once it had moved far enough for them to slip in, they did so making sure their wands were in front of them.

They moved into another smaller hallway and looked down each side as Dawlish nudged his before nodding his head to the single brown door at the far side. They moved down the hall silently as they got closer to the door, Kingsley motioned for him to move to the side wall as they both hovered by the closed-door.

With small hand movement's telling him to be prepared, the tall man slowly reached out and turned the doorknob, pushing it as it clicked and let it fall open. At first it was all black as they peered around looking and sensing for any kind of danger, only proceeding when it felt safe. Dawlish was squinting and looking and was about to lift up his wand when a noise had him training it outwards.

"Did you hear that" Kingsley nodded and held his out to they both stood still waiting as the noise shuffled again. The African man tugged lightly on his sleeve and eyed his wand in a subtle but pointed move that had the other man nodding, they held out their wands again as he spoke.

"Lumos'"

The end of the wand lit up shining light into the room just as Dawlish was about to stupefy whatever it was when Kingsley looked down and reached out quickly lifting his wand arm up as his almost jinx hit the ceiling. He looked in front of him as the sandy-haired man followed suit as there in front of them, stood the little girl from Joseph's memories.

She was a small thing. Didn't look any older than five maybe six, with light/darkish brown hair with hints of red laced throughout, her skin was golden looking despite being kept in a secret room underneath a house she looked well-nourished and without injury, the biggest feature though was her eyes, they to like her hair were brown – but in the light's movement they seemed to have a small circle of gold around the irises.

She stood in front of them silently never moving never saying a word as they regarded her, they noticed she had her eyes on their wands making them think she was nervous about them and so lowered them as to not frighten her.

"Hello"

She looked to Kingsley who had spoken. "My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt. I'm an Auror… do you know where you are?"

Again she didn't speak. She just kept her gaze on him as he looked to Dawlish. Maybe she was scared, if she was she wasn't showing it though as the other man tried.

"Are you ok… you're not hurt or anything are you?" She turned her attention to him and regarded him with the same curiosity as she did Kingsley as he tried again with the same results before he gave up.

"What do we do?" The African man shrugged but kept his eyes on the little girl, there was something – he didn't know what… but something about her that he found fascinating. It made him feel warm inside and somehow found himself smiling. Dawlish noticed it and nudged him.

"What's wrong with you?"

The contact drew him out of his hazy trance and he shook his head a little as he looked back to the girl and noticed her eyes on him once more. She wasn't smiling nor was she doing anything else other than regard them both… it unnerved them a little but it wasn't as if she could help it, she was essentially a prisoner after all and so he bent down to her level.

"We've come to take you to a safe place… do you want that?"

Still nothing but constant eye contact which by now was more than making Dawlish nervous, "Why is she doing that?"

Kingsley had no idea but once more put it down to not having had much contact with others as he held out his hand. "Are you coming with us?"

Ignoring the look he was getting from the other man he held out his hand for her to take. Which she didn't she merely inspected the offered limb eyeing it carefully making him slightly uncomfortable for what seemed like an age she kept her dark eyes fixed on his hand before finally she reached out and took it.

He got to his feet as she moved a little closer to him still inspecting his hand. She was very gently bouncing it in her own as if weighing it up before deciding it was acceptable she looked up to meet his stare making him smile gently as Dawlish eyed the interaction and titled his head silently but moved to the door as he made his way out followed shortly by the other two as she stopped and took a last look back at the room she knew she would never darken again.

The older man smiled at her again before leading her down the hall and out into the basement. Soon the magic world would be getting a new little occupant and if all went well, maybe two parents who might have been missing their child would be a family once more.

The little girl known as project zero silently decided that she liked this man. Otherwise she wouldn't have thought twice about leaving to go anywhere with him as they left the house and over to where Dawlish was waiting. Kingsley bent down and scooped her up so she was in his arms as they got ready to apparate.

"Just hold on to me tightly and try not to panic too much." She looked at him still silent but nodded as soon they were sucked up with a pop before leaving the house once and for all.


	3. It's All Greek

**I still really can't believe that this story is getting more and more popular.**

**"I want to thank everyone that reviewed and faved this... mean's a lot. Finally we have the arrival of Minerva in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy, **

**I don't own anything to do with HP and any names mentioned is by coincidence and by chance its yours, sorry.**

**Happy reading. :D**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the rescue of the small child from the house in Hampshire. They had brought her back to the Ministry to the confusion of many who saw them walking past and placed her in the infant and child holding department until further action could be taken.

On telling Moody and explaining all that had happened he had agreed that it was best if they find out whom the child's parent's where and see if they could be located as they went off to start the search. That was almost a week ago and they still had come up with nothing, Kingsley watched from the window of the detention centre and at the Ministry appointed employee who was sitting with the little girl.

Ever since she arrived she had barely spoken a single word. They had tried; they had tried to get her to open up about who she was and what she could tell them about her time in the house. But to their dismay she kept as quiet as the night they found her.

Dawlish had given up halfway through and chose to focus his efforts on finding her Mother and Father leaving the other man to try to communicate. Something he had done repeatedly, he had no idea what compelled him as even his limits had their end. But for whatever reason he couldn't keep away.

There was something about her that made him feel warm inside. Like all his worries and cares no longer held importance and that she was the main point which was why he was around so often. She had seen him around and though she never smiled, she did acknowledge his presence before getting back to her reading.

That was another thing others found quite disconcerting, she wouldn't do nothing else but read, it was like it was all she knew and ignored everyone unless they gave her something to read… then she would still ignore them but by burying her nose in the book.

This was how Perkins found him as he made his way over to the centre. He knew the second senior Auror would be there. At first they had found it weird that he had taken so much interest in the tiny child but on seeing her other to couldn't help but feel the same.

Which was what prompted the department researcher to undertake a little side task in the quest to track her parents. Once he was out of sight from her he had started to feel a little more lucid… he could think clearer which was what set him off and now he had found something as he clutched the file in his hands.

He walked over to where Kingsley stood and gave him a small smile. The other man looked at him and the file before turning away from the room where she was sat with the older woman.

"Anything"

Perkins nodded before opening the file. Amazingly what they had found wasn't by looking through the archives as they had come up empty there. It was like she didn't exist which was probably what Joseph wanted and with him being in the middle of a deatheater ring, had connections to make all traces of her disappear.

This actually came from his pet task. He had a feeling that there was more to her than what seemed as he had begun seeing signs in not just the man in front of him, but anyone who got too close to the girl she seemed to trust. Which wasn't many, but still they all seemed to act differently around her.

Having felt the same even if it was only for a short while he knew there was something wrong, and a trip to the animal magical department had convinced him more which was why he was holding the paper with the results of the blood work they had done on her arrival as well as her check-up, they used the blood to see if they could narrow down their search.

What they had found though was something completely unexpected but given the circumstances. Not overly surprising, as he looked at the sheet.

"Well – first off she's still perfectly healthy – vitals all ok and nothing out of the ordinary with her magic." Kingsley nodded feeling relieved, something he was still finding odd but went with it as he carried on.

"On the issue of finding her parents… well, we still haven't been able to locate a father but we might have found something about the Mother."

"Oh?" He nodded and gazed at the sheet again. "Therein lay the slight problem we seemed to have hit." The other man stood a little taller as he leant on the wall.

"Problem, what do you mean?" Perkins bit his lip, "Well… have you been feeling… how can I put it? Have you been feeling unlike yourself?"

Kingsley creased his brow as he looked at the other man. He didn't know what he meant by different but he that meant happier and more content then what was wrong with that?

"By the look on your face I'll take that as a yes" He held up his finger to stop him interrupting. "You might not have noticed as the other wouldn't have either sir, it'll be the thrall."

The slight affront he had turned into confusion as he titled his head a little making the other man throw a lop-sided smile. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems our little guest in there is a Siren."

Brown eyes widen to almost comical proportions as Kingsley gaped uncharacteristically, "A Siren?"

Bill nodded grimly. "Well half - Siren at best." As he turned to look at the little girl reading, "Is that from…?"

He trailed off knowing he would catch on as he shook his head. "No it's all genetic based, nothing resulting in experimentation which leads us to believe that she got it from her Mother's side."

"What makes you say that?" Bill looked at his sheet. "Well typically from what we know, Sirens are all female. We have never heard of any cases relating to a male Siren, even if there are any so we can only go with what we have learned."

The taller man nodded knowing that it was logical as he continued. "But from what we also know is that there haven't been any reports of Siren's being in this country anymore. Not since the late 1800's."

Kingsley mused on the news as he turned to glance at her once more. "So if that is true. Then where did she come from?" At this Bill reached into the file and pulled out another sheet.

"That actually led us to another direction in our search. The only known sighting of any Siren's in the last century, particularly in the past twenty years has been in the Southern Europe, the Mediterranean – mostly around the Ionian and Aegean seas."

"You mean Greece?" Perkins nodded as Kingsley ran his hand over his face. "So you're saying that she's from Greece?"

"Can't be to certain if she was born there or over here but we tried to look into families with possible creature lines and only three have come up within the last ten years.

"And they are" He flicked to the end of the page. "The Pantelides, Korosidis and Valahakis" He nodded knowing that it was a lot more work but at least they might get somewhere, only to look at him and see his slightly fretful expression.

"But"

The other man was biting his lip again when he heard him speak. He looked to see the expecting face he was giving back and sighed. "Two of the families it seemed have died out."

"Seriously" He nodded. "One from an unknown affliction during the sixties and the other due to the last known born was male and as I said before it's typically only females who carry the gene."

"So they died out."

"Something like that." Kingsley let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Which ones where they"

The Pantelides and Korosidis" He nodded his head slowly, "Ok… so it has to be the…" He looked at him pointedly as he quickly checked the sheet.

"Valahakis"

"Yes them." Bill nodded along with him as he pulled yet another scrap of paper from the file. "Well we did a check on the family and it does seem that there was a young woman by the name of Adria Valahakis, born 1960 to Maria and George Valahakis."

He finished with the other man looking at him… "That's it." He shrugged apologetically.

"Right well… if the little girl is indeed this woman's daughter, than I think it's now become an international case in which we have to contact the Greek Ministry, see if they can't get in touch with the family."

He stopped on seeing the look on his face and knew that there was more to come. "What is it?"

Sighing, Perkins nibbled on his top lip for a few seconds as he contemplated telling him what else he had found, but knew he would have to.

"It seems that won't be necessary, or possible." Kingsley fell silent waiting for him to carry on with trepidation.

"The family were wiped out a few years ago." The older Auror let out a loud groan of agitation. "Seriously… every one of them"

"Well the parents… aunts, uncles and whoever else we could find have all been dead for some time expect Adria, who would have to have been living if she is the child's Mother."

"Ok so than where is she?" At that he shrugged. "We don't know if she is dead either or simply gone… by choice or force."

He rubbed his face again. "Ok… so we have a potential mother but no actual clue as to where she is. No word on a father, who we know has to be a wizard and the fact that she is also half creature"

"Yes but only a few people know about that. The less the better if we want her out of here." Both men turned to the room and to where she was sat and still reading, now that he looked at her and from behind a window he could see how she could be what he said she was. She was indeed a very pretty child, if only they could get her to speak.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

An exasperated sigh told him he too had no idea. There was still so much to learn and find out. The snippets they had uncovered did push things along but not at half the speed they wanted or needed.

"She seems to understand it." It took him a few seconds for him to turn and look at Perkins. "Hmm"

"Greek, she seems to understand it. When we uncovered the Greek names we had someone brought in who could speak it, and see if they could try to get her to talk that way."

"Did she" He shook his head. "Pretty much the same as her English, only saying a few words at best" He nodded slowly this really was turning out to be of the more frustrating cases he had in a while.

"How's her magic."

"It's good… well strong for a child her age and some of the results did show at least three different types of blood in her system." Kingsley turned to him in a little shock.

"Three? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Bill tilted his head in thought. "Well… in any normal cases you would have two types of blood within your body anyway from both sets of parents."

"But this isn't just a normal case though." He replied still staring at the child. "And most magical kids don't have one half of creature parents."

"True." He conceded. "What's the third type?"

"Oh that? We don't know yet. Nothings coming up on records so that still might take a while." Brows arched at the unsurprising news.

"Well we can't keep her here for much longer, not that I don't trust the people around here but very soon it's going to get out just what she is, and then the higher up's will be down here with all their red tape shite. If that happens poor girl won't see the sun again"

He nodded in agreement but stayed silent as he tried to work out what to do when thumping had them turning to see Moody limping his way down to them.

"Finally got the go ahead to give the bastard veritaserum" He stopped in front of them looking positively gleeful. "Gonna have the sucker confess to everything, might even take a few memories to show him at the end."

Perkins smirked. "Why couldn't we have done it at the start?" Moody scowled at his question "God damn legal system. Guy might be a scum follower but he has a tight defence lawyer, doesn't matter though finally overrode his stupid injunction… doing it now you sitting in?"

Kingsley nodded as they stepped away from the window and headed down the hall. Perkins cut off at the end and made his way back to the office leaving them to travel to the holding cells as Joseph glared at them as they entered the room, with the older Auror smugly grinning as he placed the small bottle in front of him.

"Now about that chat."

Two hours later they left the room considerably more detailed than when they went in, Moody once more gleefully informed the other man prior to him being escorted out that he was definitely going to Azkaban for what he had done. Kingsley followed the prisoner out as he was dragged away.

There was no need for a trial. The senior Auror had already alerted the Wizengamot about the man they held along with a documented transcript of his interviews plus the bottled memories they had obtained, it was all they needed and now with this last and damming confession he was never getting out.

The tall African man shuddered a little as he was carted off and stood watching him go before turning and making his way back to the detention centre. Thrall or not he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl who now had no parents as he stood outside the window as he watched her with a new book.

With the serum working at full strength he had revealed all. About how the dark lord came and chose him specifically for his research skills, he along with another who had accidentally killed himself due to an explosion a two years back had set about making him the heir he wanted.

It had shocked him to hear at what the dark lord had planned out in this little mission. Moody just spat in disgust as he told them everything.

He gazed at the little girl who would never know her parents as they now knew her Mother had been killed soon after her birth, orders by the dark lord himself, officially she was an orphan.

An extremely dangerous one if what they had been told. It wasn't an unlucky coincidence she had been at that house. It had been purposeful and half successful. He could only imagine what they would have found had the dark lord not died those years ago and he had been able to continue his task.

Either way they had a small anomaly on their hands and in spite of Moody's straight off response of killing her, he disagreed and argued that he hadn't been able to finish what he had started, that there was a chance of her being able to live a somewhat normal life if in the right environment.

In the end the gruff Auror had stomped off. He had bigger things to do apparently and so left it up to his second to do something about it, but would be keeping a close eye on the situation and of the child herself whatever he decided to do with her.

Constant vigilance and all

After he had gone off with the prisoner Kingsley turned his attentions on her, what he could do he had to find a family fully qualified or at least had experience in dealing with a child who was half Siren.

But that was the problem no one in Wizarding Britain was.

There was also the issue of the other experimentation's that he had performed, the tests he did that had affected her, it had him stumped for the longest time until he remembered that there was only one person who had overseen another transfer of guardianship of a little baby,

Maybe he might have an answer and so with that he made his way into the room that held the girl.

She looked up very briefly to see him enter and gave him the barest of acknowledgments before turning back to her book. He moved a little closer and stood in front of her, eventually she stopped reading and placed a marker in her book before setting it aside and looking at him.

It chilled him that someone so young was so adult like and knew it was due to the other man's meddling as he smiled at her.

"Hello."

She didn't say anything just kept her gaze on him. "I came to see how you were today" Brown eyes watched his every move making him shuffle a little but he carried on, pointing to the small sofa she was sat on, he silently asked her permission as she regarded him carefully before giving the faintest of nods to which he smiled and took a seat beside her.

He remained silent for a few minutes trying to find the best way he could on how to tell her that she would never see her Mother again. Though he had an underlying feeling she wouldn't care as he coughed and cleared his throat.

So what he said instead was something completely different. "How would you like to meet a special friend of mine?"

Chocolate coloured orbs flick to his face as she turns to look at him. Knowing he'll never get a verbal response he watches her facial features for any sign as she mulled over what he had said.

This wasn't how her day was meant to be. This wasn't how her week was meant to have been. She may have only been young but she already knew how to gauge people's reactions, feel their emotions and use them to how she wished.

It was what she had been told back in the house. It was a lesson ingrained very deep and it was what she had done all week in this strange place, she found it very hard to understand just why she was here. And if she hadn't have been mentally chanting the well versed mantra that emotions were weakness, she probably would have found it hard pressed not to have been overwhelmed by it all.

She had also been told never to trust. Everyone always had an agenda and so only those who were honest were the people she count on as she tried to work out what he wanted.

Here he was. This man – this man who had come and messed up her carefully structured life. Her organized way of doing things and brought her to this place - this man with smiles and only good intentions… it made her slightly weary of him which was why she hadn't spoken anything more than a yes or no in her time of being here.

Of course she had known just who he was. Well not him personally but his role, his job as was read to her, she had been told all about Aurors and how they were below them. The people who were trying to right the world and the people who had opposed them, she had heard it all and was told to never interact with one unless it was to hurt them or kill them.

But she had been here a week and so far and she had yet to do anything about it, but what could she do? It wasn't as if she could use her power to escape, another one of her lessons was never to show your hand to early if you gave away what you can do from the start it would allow for others to find weakness, faults and use it to bring you down.

Which was why the first time she had cried she had been hit the first time she was frightened so was told to get over it, which only grew over time until she had learned to hold them back until finally they had been buried so far down they simply disappeared, she no longer felt what they were… much less express them.

The first time she showed anger however, she had been congratulated.

Which was why she chose to say nothing at all here it was better to play the expected role they perceived rather than then what she was truly feeling and learn more about why she had been taken from her home then be kept in the dark.

Something she hated more than ever was not knowing things others did.

But for some reason she felt she could trust this man… or at least humour him until a better opportunity came along, this Auror who from the start was her supposed enemy, her obstacle into the new world, she was yet to see if that was true as he had yet to show her anything other than what it was he was doing now, and if it wasn't for curiosity rearing its head then she probably would have refused.

But she wanted to get out of here. With its white walls and the overly perky people, it all baffled her and she hated headaches and so nodded.

Half an hour later had her standing in front of the biggest building she had ever seen in her life. If she could describe it with one word it would have been grandiose as a gentle tug saw them walking up to the gates as they slowly opened to let them in.

She watched with silent fascination as the magic around them swirled so thickly it was only something she had ever felt once before as they made their way up to the large doors. Like the gates they too opened on their own at allow them admittance. They stepped inside to something she had never seen before.

It was like a whole new world to her. Though magic may have been something she knew and was already immersed in, this was…

Kingsley had been glancing at her the moment they arrived and instead of the marveling wonder and awe that most – if not all children felt that the first time they step through the doors, he knew it was what he certainly felt.

But on seeing her so silent so… unresponsive it saddened him, instead of the sparkling wonder and innocent warmth that he expected her to have. Those same eyes held only calculating glances and something in her eyes that he couldn't describe but it made him shiver all the same.

Up the stairs they climbed ignoring the students who passed and smiling to the ghosts with her eyes training on everything that passed. They moved up another set of stairs and walked until they came to a stop at the foot of a large statue of a Griffin.

She gazed at the inanimate creature studiously as the older man coughed to try to get attention. It became clear after a few minutes that he wasn't getting it and so spoke.

"Auror Kingsley here to see Headmaster Dumbledore" Movement to the side of him made him glance momentarily at the portraits before back to the Griffin who had still not moved. He was about to ask again firmer this time when it suddenly started to move as it spun slowly to show another flight of stairs as he smiled at her reassuringly before they proceeded up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and waited as a cheerful 'Come in' had him pushing on the door to a large room. Once more curious eyes slowly roved from one side of the room to the other as her intelligent mind took in all that she was seeing before her eyes landed on the old man behind a huge desk.

He seemed to be engrossed in writing something down as they approached the desk. He kept his head down until finally he lifted his head to see the other man and smiled.

"Kingsley,"

His eyes dropped down to the other person in the room as his blue orbs widened a little before another beaming smile crept over his face.

"And just who might this be." She kept silent as she had done ever since her liberation. Her eyes never off his person as he stared at her, she could tell he was powerful. A man that exuded it as clear as the morning sky, he also seemed to be a person of great standing not just magical wise as she took him in.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about Professor" The older man lifted his head a little and sat back in his chair, his face frowning at the slight tenseness of his tone.

"Indeed… please sit down." He stood and offered him the seat across as the Auror nodded gratefully. He made to move but something stopped him –something in the form of a five-year old who was staring up at him as he glance down realizing that the nature of the conversation was something he wanted to keep private.

"Anything the matter"

He looked up and nodded his head almost so subtly that if she wasn't watching she would have missed it as his eyes dropped to her in the hope's he would have caught on and being the smart man Albus was, he did as his own lit up with recognition and he nodded.

"Right – of course just one moment" He stood and moved to the high sitting perch that housed the golden bird resting atop, she watched with avid interest at the new addition as he muttered something to the bird as it nodded once and disappeared in a blaze of fire. The old man turned and smiled once more before side stepping past his large desk and back to his seat.

They remained in a semi awkward/passable silence in which she took the time to study her surroundings once more. The place was a mess; items as far as she could see littered the room as spacious as it was. Junk cluttered about making her feel slightly boxed in as her own back in the house had been nothing but clean, tidy and with the necessities befitting her stature.

A sound behind them alerted them to a new presence as the door opened to reveal the deputy head of the school. Minerva looked to Albus before noticing the two visitors he had her brow crinkled slightly wondering why she were needed but nonetheless made her way over as the older man smiled happily.

"Ah – Minerva, thank you for coming." She nodded her head once in acknowledgement before coming to a stop behind which she now saw was Kingsley before her gaze traveled to the child.

"Albus"

"My dear, if it's not too much trouble… Kingsely here needs to have a chat with me and for apparent reasons it's of a more delicate nature. So I was wondering if you could possibly escort this little lady around, show her the castle."

Minerva went to open her mouth. A sharp retort that she was not a damn tour guide on her lips when the girl turned in her chair and all protests went away. She looked down at the small girl who was looking back at her as a feeling of coldness washed over her, the more she looked into her eyes the more she found them to be far from what a child her age was meant to as they contained what she could only say was glacial.

Oh the child was pretty, of that there was no doubt. A soft oval face coupled with a slight golden hue to her skin giving her a tanned glow. Her eyes as dark and ominous at first glance, had also a slightly gold tint to them fascinating the older woman even more. Her cheekbones where high and sharp, giving her a slightly unfair beauty to which others would kill for even on one so young, her hair was sleeked and soft – a mix of brown a russet red.

Over all she looked exotic and far out-of-place in dreary Scotland. As coughing had her shaking her head a little and back up to her friend who had watched the pair with a slight amusement.

"I take it that's a yes, Minerva?"

On hearing his request and remembering he had dragged her from grading, her ire came back and she glared at him. He paid no heed of course knowing she wouldn't refuse as it wasn't who she was but she was mad and she let it be known by the ever pressing heated look she kept on him even as she escorted the child out the room.

"I would be watching my back later for that one Dumbledore." The headmaster chuckled lightly at his remark before sitting up in his chair to get down to the matter at hand; he placed his fingers against each other letting them rest as he looked at the Auror.

"Now, Kingsley, you had something you wished to discuss."


	4. What's In A Name

**Here it is at long last, the new chapter**

**Sorry it has been delayed in putting up, life got in the way but hopefully this will be enough to appease. Did a bit of research for this and so should be fairly accurate... should be**

**Happy reading and thank you to everyone who commented much loved, hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own HP.**

**PS - If it's not to much trouble would love to know what you think... :D**

* * *

"Here we have the great hall – this is where the students go for their meals or if there is an assembly being held."

She pushed open the doors allowing the small child through as she looked over the empty hall and then back to her, like the time before and the countless other places they had already been the little girl didn't say a word, just took in the sight before her with a quiet and calm demeanor that had Minerva both curious and mad at the same time.

Mad because she was still pissed with Albus for foisting the duty off on to her. Didn't he realize she was the deputy, she had plenty of other far more important things to be getting on with and taking a tour with a small child wasn't one of them, curious because of just how she acted, surely a child, one who was admittedly too young to be in the school should have at least taken the experience with some kind of awe and amazement.

The school was practically built on magic for Merlin's sake and yet rather than being excited and full of wonder a child her age should be, she was far to aloof and acted with an indifference that Minerva would only expect to see on a hardened and remorseless criminal.

Of course she didn't doubt the girl to have actually killed someone but the lack of anything coming from her was alarming to say the least and not for the first time did it give her the chills to see the look nothing on her face but had all the hunger and ravenous of a wild wolf in her eyes, a complete juxtaposition to what a small girl that young should have.

It had made her wonder as to where Kingsley had found such a girl as they left and moved up the stairs. They passed a few students in the hall and gave them her patented 'Do you have anything to say' look making them turn away and scurry off down the corridor, the interaction made the smaller girl look from the fleeing students to the woman who had caused such a thing as her chocolate colored eyes flashed silver for the briefest of seconds before resuming their normal shade.

As they reach the second floor a girl in blue and bronze robes stops in front of the teacher as they start to talk leaving the small child to look around. As she does her gaze travels to a closed-door just a few feet down from them as her gaze stays on the door before looking up to read the sign on the front.

It's was a bathroom but judging from the state and the visibly worn sign it's an old one, most likely not in use or is but rarely as she looks on. Her eyes close for a moment as she feels a sense of energy coming from behind the closed-door, its faint – like it's not just a door that's keeping it back but the signatures there nonetheless.

Even with its diluted state whatever it is, is huge… a cold and steely presence that seems to lightly push at her own like it to knows she there, Minerva looks down on finishing her discussion with the Ravenclaw student to see her looking at the closed-door. She sees her eyes closed, her own darting from her to the door as a brow arches in confusion.

Still they had to keep moving and why she was staring at the door she would never know. She may not know the history but she still wasn't going in to a murder scene and so she placed her hand on her shoulder, the little girl opens her eyes and looks at the appendage resting on her before up to the woman.

Minerva had to fight the urge to shudder at the blankness of the gaze before she spoke. "We have to make a stop in my chambers for a moment."

She didn't ask whether it was alright as she hadn't a word from her all the time they had been together, she also didn't care if the little girl wanted to or not even if she didn't verbalize it, she had been dragged from said chambers to in effect babysit her and so with that she gently guided her back to the side of her as they started walking again.

Taking one last look at the door she walks on idly wondering if they actually knew what lay underneath.

She glanced at the other girl who had followed as their gazes met. Both studied each other for a few seconds before the other girl turned away and faced the front she was a little creeped out by her, she could tell but it didn't bother her as she too looked to the front.

Soon they came to the end where the girl spoke quietly as she nodded and took off up the other way, she watched her for a few seconds before Minerva placed her hand on her arm and gently pulled her down another corridor she was getting annoyed at being man handled but clamped down on her anger as they moved.

Soon they went up another smaller set of stairs and on to a corridor that was deserted. They moved to the ever end before turning right as they came to a stop outside a large picture. It was of a Griffon that was lying down but stood on seeing her as it lowered its head and opened the door to let her in.

On stepping through the weird door at her insistence tiny eyes take in the new room behind it as the door shuts behind them. It's a lot smaller than most of the rooms they have been in so far, but has enough space so that it's not to claustrophobic, there's a fire crackling merrily in the grate giving both light and warmth as it washes over them.

The room itself is decorated in both red and gold, giving it a rustic vibe which she senses must have something to do with the names she had heard in passing, it seemed to suit the older woman in a fitting way, noble colors for a prideful sort of woman.

The desk in the corner was littered with papers and scrolls which she currently rooting through – the occasional mumble or word comes slipping out leaving her to carry on her observing she spies a bookshelf on the other side its full to the very top, she gazes at the heavy-looking tomes as her hand itches.

How long had it been since she last read a book? More than a few hours at least but back in the house she had a never-ending supply, without looking at the older woman she moves over to inspect closer, stopping at the shelf she stares at the covers tilting her head slightly so she can read what they say.

There were quite a few Transfiguration which made her think it was a more favored topic for the older woman who was still cussing behind her, some on Charm's some magazines… on Transfiguration. She reaches the lower section and pauses, her gaze lands on some books she had never heard of before and for the first time in a long time is confused.

Her eyes take in the book that looks a little ragged but her fascination peaked and so she pulls it from the shelf and turns to sit down. She opened the first page to see what the words say as they jump out at her in big bold print.

_A winter's Tale_

_By_

_William Shakespeare_

The title was one she had never heard before and so with the premise of a new book she began to read. Minerva had, after long searching, finally found the parchment that contained the mixed up assignment that was Professor Sinstra's she smiled in victory as she snagged the acquired scroll before turning around.

She realized it was far too quiet but that wasn't really nothing, as her guest had been unresponsive since the moment they had been left alone. She looked to the door expecting to see her standing but blinked when she found the archway empty, she looked around and did a double take on seeing her sitting on her sofa.

She eyed her for a moment before her eyes fell to the book in her lap and then to the bookcase where she could see an empty slot. A wave of irritated fury swept over her as she looked at the little girl who had the audacity to go and remove one of her books without permission. She kept her gaze on the girl who had been sucked into the book, and was about to go and scold her for taking what was not hers when she saw her lift her head.

She stopped on seeing the look in her eye as the child stared at her, for a moment none of them did a thing until she turned the book around and showed it to her, Minerva blinked stupidly again after a while to see the open page being shown and mixed with the same irritation she wondered what it was she was showing.

"What is it?"

Predictably she said nothing but shook the book slightly urging her closer as Minerva did was she as silently asked and moved closer, stopping next to her she looked down at the book before looking back to her.

"What do you want me to look at?"

She lifted her hand to point at the name that was in the text and she bent her head to read and saw what it was. "Hermione"

She pulled back. "Is that your name?"

She lifted her head to the child who looked down at the name and stared at it for a couple of seconds before lifting her head up, she was getting sick of the no talking rule she seemed to have but could see that it wasn't from the look in her eyes.

"Ok so what about it…"

What about it? She didn't know but she gazed at the simple jumble of words that formed the name in the book. She liked it, she didn't know why as she had seen countless words every single day making all sorts of words… different names and endless news ones.

But she looked at this one innocent word that wasn't a spell nor was it the name of a poisonous plant or something else she was being told to learn.

She liked it for the simplicity of it just being it.

Very quickly she heard the agitated sigh of the older woman who turned around, she moved back to the desk and picked something up before looking to her,

"Put that back where you found it please."

She slid from the sofa and closed the book before placing back in its home nestled in between more books she had never heard off but yearned to read. Minerva watched as her eyes scanned the rows of Muggle books she had at the bottom and brokered a guess this little girl was all pureblood, it was the only explanation she could think as to how she had never heard of the name before as she moved back to her and they left the chambers.

"We have to go back to the headmaster's office now." She told her before they once more took off down the hall as they set out for the Albus's office. She gave the password to the Gargoyle who moved out of the way for them again under the intense scrutiny of the young girl as they climb the stairs leading back to the room down the tiny corridor.

She didn't knock nor did she need to as the door opened as soon as they neared allowing them entrance as they both returned to the room just as both men turned to see them arrive. Dumbledore being the ever pleasant host greeted them back warmly but Minerva had been around her oldest friend to long to know a front when she saw one.

His smile – warm and welcoming as it was, didn't reach his eyes which she saw held a myriad of emotions, all of which rushed to the surface as he looked at the child in front of him. She could see his bright blue eyes normally twinkling and bright, dimmed a little as he stared at her, what confused her the most was the looks of both extreme sympathy that seemed to shine from all over, followed by the slight narrowing of his eyes as through he was looking for something about her that she wasn't yet privy to.

"How did the tour go? Enjoyable I hope?" He asked the older woman who was staring at him. From his pointed look she tilted her head slightly which set off a silent conversation between them before she eventually nodded. He smiled more widely and looked at Kingsley who had by now stood.

"I'll give your idea some thought and get back to you in a few days if I can" The Auror looked to the old wizard and nodded before glancing at the tiny girl who had unknown to them all moved and was standing next to Fawkes who had flown from his perch and on to the back on one of the chairs.

They all stood in silence watching as she lifted her hand and very gently ran it down his feathered chest. To say they were shocked was something, as the phoenix only ever moved from his stand when he was doing something for the older man or he needed to relocate, but to see him now freely going to her was new.

"Well it appears Mr Fawkes had made himself a new little friend." Albus smiled cheerfully watching the interaction. Minerva looked as the birds eyes closed in pleasure and for a brief second her lip curled into a smile that was neither sardonic nor a grimace. She ran her hand up his chest until she reached his chin, there she used her finger to rub along the feathery patch and smiled when his head lifted and the rumbles in his chest sounded almost like purrs in the silent room.

All too soon it came to an end as Kingsley had to leave and so with one last stroke of his plume feathered head she moved away as the phoenix cawed longingly but stayed on the chair as she reached the other end of the room. The tall African man smiled at her before looking at the two figure heads as he bowed his slightly.

"Albus, Minerva"

They said their goodbyes as he opened the door and with a smile stepped back to allow her to go first. The two inside watched as the door closed before she turned to Albus who was gazing at the door, his face both wistful, slightly amused and grave, with his head slightly marred with worry lines, a cocktail of emotions all of which had her blinking in disbelief as to what would have him thinking such things.

"Albus"

The older man eventually turned from the door to look at her, he saw her expectant look and knew she wouldn't be leaving until he told her what was wrong, he sighed heavily and at once the amused look faded in solemn as he sat down and gestured for her to do the same.

"Who was she Albus, why was she brought here?" He looked up to her, his eyes now losing all the twinkle as she reared back slightly, whatever he had been told must have been serious, maybe her parents had died and she was on her own… if that was the case then why did he need to be informed.

She waited as he took another deep breath. "She was brought here because I fear she would have been dead had she not."

Her face morphed into complete confusion at his words, knowing he hadn't finished she waited for him to continue as he began to tell her just all about the meeting that Kingsley had called that afternoon.

She was crying. She sat in her chambers sitting on her sofa as tears fell from her eyes. After being told all about just how the little girl had come to be in the custody of the Ministry she had fought the urge to cry in his room, when he told her all about the confession of the deatheater scientist before his incarceration in Azkaban, she had never felt so much in such a short space of time.

She had always prided herself on being able to handle her emotions. Showing just what she needed to in order to keep up a professional veneer, strict and fearing when teaching, but just enough so they thought her human… never anything personal or informal when in the presence of students.

It had been her way for well over thirty years, it was her order and how she worked. But here and now in the confines of she chambers she cried more than she ever had for more than five years. It wasn't just extreme sadness that she felt, it was also horror, gut retching sickness and sheer disbelief that someone so young had been through all of that and yet didn't know anything was wrong.

She had sat and listened as he went on to explain how Voldemort wanted an heir, one who would be the perfect creation – one who would be powerful and strong, was to carry on the Slytherin line and unequivocally loyal to him.

'_He was said to have been unhappy with her being a girl and not the boy he wanted. But he went ahead with the experiments anyway, to use her as a test subject to see if they were successful and if so would do it again on a male'_

_Her mouth was as dry as her throat but she found her voice to speak, her words near whispers, "What did he do?"_

_Albus looked at her slightly uncomfortable – as if his next words were physically going to attack him as he spoke. "He reconstructed his own DNA and used it with another's; one is still unknown to give her powers beyond that of a magical child her age."_

_Her mouth dropped in horror as her thought went back to the child. How normal she looked yet underneath… she shuddered before looking back to him._

"_So when you said his DNA, does that mean he is her father?" The notion was a horrendous one to think of, and one that was completely laughable to say out loud but she never thought a situation like this to happen as he looked down for a moment s if gathering his thought's before nodding lightly._

"_In a way… yes he is" She cocked her head; her brow furred a little "What do you mean?"_

"_Tom was never a normal boy in his own right. The things that came natural to others regarding social aspects didn't appeal to him… like we know he thought love foolish and weak, a thought he took with him all the way through school and after. As far as I know I don't think he ever looked at a woman in that way enough to feel anything."_

"_So he didn't…" Normally talk of this nature would have had her leaving, her stiff upbringing and words her father said ringing in her ears but she was to stuck on the story as he shook his head._

"_According to what Mr Macadam's had told Moody – he employed a Muggle technique called 'In vitro fertilisation'" Her bafflement was clear on her face as he told her that… whatever it was it sounded unnatural and once more her empathy and heart went out to the little girl._

"_From what Kingsley has managed to research it was a procedure not currently widely known and only very recently practiced by the non-magical world. It involves the child being created outside of the body in something called a Petri dish and cultured for up to a week before being placed back in the womb."_

"_Oh god" Her hands came up to her mouth at the news, she was right it was unnatural and something exactly like him as tears threatened to spill._

"_In short she's what they call a 'test tube' baby" She was finding it hard to get her breath which he smiled sadly at. He knew just how she felt as his anger and disgust at what Tom had done grew as his own sympathy went out to the small girl. But that wasn't the end of it and with a heavy heart he looked back to her as she shook her head._

"_Please don't say there's more." She didn't think she could take anymore he said but as if her legs had gone on strike she couldn't bring herself to leave the chair as he nodded._

"_When I said he wanted a child and heir utterly and completely devoted to him. When it came to the in fertilization, he also had them perform what again Kingsley had to look up was called 'Genetic engineering of the human gametes, and zygotes… Gene therapy,"_

_She shook her head unable to take in what that meant. He sighed and exhaled heavily, "He was able to manipulate her DNA to create the desired traits he wanted."_

_This was the part he feared would be enough to either break her down into the tears she was desperately trying to keep back or send her from the room._

"_As a young boy all the way through his years here, he always hated the fact that his father was a Muggle – he hated the fact that a part of him was defect as he called it and was inferior to his other side... though redeemed by the fact he was related to a founder, he still found weak and he forever hated his Mother for dying, seeing it as the ultimate betrayal to the magic she held though that itself wasn't very much.."_

_She didn't speak but vaguely nodded letting him know it was ok to carry on. "He didn't want his heir, the one to carry on his work to bear the shame he felt was still tainting him and so just before anything else was done he made sure that the baby got the best of him but without the factors that he so hated about himself."_

_She went numb in her chair as he told her just what he had done. How he gave the not even fetus all of what he thought was the best of him. Which turned out to be the very thing Dumbledore found himself shaking at, it wasn't just a slight possibility of the small child turning out like him, she was him in everything sense._

"_He knew that he got his looks from his father, a fact he hated but worked in his favor as it allowed him to charm, coerce and manipulate others into dong his bidding, he needed his heir to be able to do that and more which was why he looked for a Witch who was able to provide the physical aspects to the child's traits, a search that took him abroad."_

_Minerva looked at him shocked at that. "So the child's mother isn't from Britain." Albus shook his head. "Apparently he thought that the witches from Wizarding Britain, though exceptional in their pureblood upstanding – where all too closely related and he feared it would bring about negative effects he was trying to disperse so he looked elsewhere for one that wasn't in any way related to any of the families in England."_

"_So where did he look." _

"_All over, but eventually found who he was looking for in Greece." Green eyes widened at the information._

"_Apparently she was a witch of great power, from a line of family not only pure in blood but also free from the interbreeding which as you know is a problem over here." She nodded knowing it was an issue._

"_She was apparently a woman of very immense beauty, highly sort after in her homeland which was why he picked her," Minerva had to agree she could see already that the young girl was stunning now and going to be extremely beautiful as she aged, she could see he was about to say something else and so looked at him._

"_There was also another reason he picked her, he had done his research on the woman and of course her family… it turns out that the line she came from – is one of three known in Greece to be directly descended from Sirens."_

_She sat stunned at the news. The little girl was a Siren? Her mind reeled with the images of her afternoon with the small child, she tried to work out if she could see anything about her now that she knew her parentage but to both her relief and dismay she couldn't._

"_She agreed to his offer in exchange for immunity from danger should his revolution of the wizard world take him to her home country, she refused to leave her family though and so had the baby over there."_

_The older woman had a feeling she knew what was coming next. And from his face her story didn't end well. "Once the child was born he killed the Mother and wiped out her family… he didn't want any emotional ties to mess up his plans and so sought to take away any obstacle that might make his heir weak."_

_Yet another family destroyed in his tyrannical need for power as he mind flickered briefly to young Harry and how he to lost his parents before returning to the little girl. _

_The perfect heir indeed; the beauty of her Mother with the overpowering allure of her creature blood – coupled with the magic and trait's that made Lord Voldemort the despot he was, she shivered in her seat silently thanking Kingsley for finding her when he did and that the dark wizard was no more._

"_There is also the matter of the third blood type that was found in her system. They don't know as of yet who it came from – he brought it to them personally, saying it would only serve to make her the strongest witch since Morgana herself."_

That was where the story came to an end. When Voldemort were taken out and he could do no more harm. To the population he terrorized and to the girl he was using as a lab test. She was breathless when she finally left his office. It was the reason the Auror had come to him that day, he knew he had found Harry a home – as bad as it was he still had more experience with dealing with orphaned children then he did.

He was now trying to think of a home that was both suitable and able to take care of her, but he was finding it hard. If she had just been a normal witch then he might have suggested if the Weasley's would take her, he knew that Molly had been dying for a daughter and though he had recently heard she had one in the form of baby Ginevra, what was another sister.

But with the knowledge she was half creature he was hard pressed to find anywhere or anyone that could look after her, after all there was no one in England with experience with Sirens – none had been sighted in any of Britain's shores since the just before the turn of the century, there were no families remotely linked with any so he was finding it tough.

He had briefly flirted on sending her to France. A lovely chance meeting with Mr Delacour had afforded him the knowledge that his family had come from Veela's - with both his wife and child being part Veela. They if anyone had means to look after someone who was like them in a way, but he feared that like other creatures – Veela's were extremely territorial so had to broker a guess Sirens were more so, it wouldn't do any good to send her there… fights and possibly bloodshed galore.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Dam Tom for his quest for power and immortality, didn't he realize just what damage he left behind in his wake?

He chuckled dryly, it was Tom of course he didn't and shook his head tiredly before picking up his quill.

Back in her chambers where she was free from prying eyes did she allow herself to breakdown, she thought she had left all what had made her sick back in the war, the tales of horror and depravity had made her pretty thick – skinned and so knew it took a lot to churn her stomach after that.

But he had managed to do that once more. She had to cover her mouth to stop the urge of heaving as she sank onto her sofa and let the tears she felt for the small child, the one who was nothing but a victim in a mad man's dynamism game. The only slight happiness she felt was that he hadn't fully yet finished what he set out to achieve and was stopped before he could do the same to another.

The last few words before she left still sounded harshly in her ears as she closed her eyes.

"_He knew that his Mother was besotted by the Muggle she drugged. He had said it was pathetic and so he got rid of the one emotion that he thought was the difference between having a weak-willed heir, and one who would stop at nothing until they had the power he craved."_

_She looked at him ice filling her veins as she took in his face and saw just how old he looked in the one moment. Everyone knew just how megalomaniacal he was, but what only a few were privy to was what made him like that and her eyes widened once more as the truth was all but said._

"_You don't mean… surely he couldn't…" She let out a small strangled gasp at the nodding of his head. _

"_He has Minerva, he's gotten rid of her capacity for love…both feel it or give it." _She let out a self-deprecating laugh, she had not but an hour ago thought the child weird and rude – she hadn't been around children for a long time and so just stereotyped her as like the rest, never for one minute did she think there was a reason for that.

But know she knew and oh how she wished she could take back every snide thought. Her heart clenched uncharacteristically in her chest as she thought back to the small girl, the wicked little gleam she had in her dark eyes that seemed to soak in the castle not for its awe-inspiring effect but for the power and magical aspects it held.

An action that surely Voldemort would have made, a small girl doomed to be exactly like the man who created her, all before she even knew who he was and the atrocity's he had done.

She lowered her eyes to her knees and took a shaky breath. She had no idea just what Kingsley expected Albus to do, she wasn't like Harry, she couldn't just go to his aunts as he had… her family, all of it were dead.

He certainly did make sure he left no ties loose. Her anger for him grew and if he wasn't already dead than she wished he was here so she could kill him painfully and slowly, the child may not know anything was wrong but she did…

On a whim she turned her head and saw the bookcase she was near not so long ago, her eyes roamed the books she seemed to take an interest in and fell to the book she had read without permission she gazed at the spine before flicking her wand as it shot from its place once more and into her hand as she gazed at the title.

"At least she has good taste it literature" She mused, the book itself had been a gift from her father who was an avid Shakespeare fan and it was one of their favourite pastimes. She had hoped it was a tradition to pass on to her own children one day but she was sad to say that day never came to fruition as she flipped open the book.

Idly she turned the pages until she stopped at the page she looked at before. The name sprang out at her and as if being hit the Hogwarts train it dawned on her why the small girl had shown her the book.

It was the name.

'_She doesn't have a name she's only ever gone by what they called her'_

It didn't occur to her before but now it was as clear as the sky as her grip on her book tightened. Quickly she stood and summoned parchment and a quill before moving to her desk to write a small letter to Kingsley, he had taken the girl back to the Ministry so would have to send it by owl but hopefully he would get it soon.

She may have thought badly of the small girl before but now she wanted to make up for her error of judgement even if she had no idea she was thinking it, and if maybe helping her – even if it was only marginally, by suggesting the name choice. It might help to ease her guilt.

After failing to find an owl and cursing she returned once more to Albus's office and asking if Fawkes might deliver a note she had, the older man turned to his bird who chirped his answer and took the paper from her in his beak before disappearing in a blaze of fire. The older man didn't pry and ask merely gave her a smile as she went on her way and back to her chambers for the night.

She took her tea before deciding to retire for the night as she got changed and slid under the covers; the light went out bathing her in darkness as she closed her eyes.

She could only hope that the little girl did think about the name as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to picture the child in her mind, a small smile crept over her lips as another figure emerged, herself as she stood next to the girl who wore a similar smile and reached up to take her hand.

She called to her using the name from the Shakespeare tale and looked as she turned around; she had chosen to take the name after all.

She let the image play out the smile never fading as it helped her to fall asleep.

Hermione really was a lovely name and one fitting for such a wonderful little child, she just knew it.


	5. Hello Or Au revoir

**Hello I'm not dead.**

**Sorry about the lateness just been busy, but here it is and I really have to thank all that reviewed last chapter, think that was the most I've ever got for one chapter so all of you really are great. **

**And I really do like that so many love the story, honestly it just had been floating around so thought I'd jot it down, never did I think anything would come of it...**

**But anyhoo I shall leave it here and let you all get back to the story, thanks once more and if anyone on here also read's my Once Upon A Time story, that is getting an update soon... possibly tonight, if I'm not tired enough.**

**Happy reading,**

**I don't own HP**

* * *

It had been three days since Minerva had spent the afternoon with the little girl. Three days and whenever she had a spare moment or two for most of the time she found herself drifting back to the young girl who had irked, intrigued and saddened her all in equal proportions. She had no idea why as she casually wandered in between the rows of desks in her room making sure the students were keeping to their own work.

She didn't know why her mind kept going back to her as she leant on her own desk at the top. It was true that her story was one of the worst she had ever heard in her life, that she had cried for the first time in so long she wondered if her tear ducts had dried over, and maybe had a dream or two where they lived together as a small family.

Letting her gaze cross the room she could see the kids getting on with the task and so allowed herself to momentarily leave as she thought back to one of those said dreams – she was at her manor in her favorite room in the whole of the house, the reading room – someplace she built as a sanctuary for when she needed to just be herself.

_She had sat in her usual chair reading the rest of 'Mary Shelly's Frankenstein' from where she had left it on returning to the school. It was a nice evening, quiet and the fire casting warmth over the room that gave the feeling of welcome just as the door creaked open – she looked up from the top of the book and smiled as the same child that had been in her thoughts all week ran in._

_She was just like she was in the flesh. Expect this one was smiling widely, giving a beaming grin that made her heart jump when she saw it and not the neutral vacant one she had seen in Albus's office. She burst in and ran over to her, the sound of feet pattering on the hardwood floor broke the quietness but for once she didn't mind or get annoyed as she put the book to the side_.

'_Mummy, Mummy'_

_The older woman sat up as the girl skidded to a stop in front of her, she still had her glowing smile as Minerva looked down at her. 'Yes my little one?'_

'_I drew this for you, look' she pulled from behind her back the piece of paper she had been using in the living room when Minerva retired to read her book and lifted it so the older woman could see. She looked down to see two stick people one slightly taller than the other which she gathered was her, and she was holding hands with the smaller one._

_She chuckled at the arrow as it pointed down to the tiny drawing and had the word me underneath. She took the picture in her hands and examined it more… they were outside in the gardens it seems as she drew trees and the sun in the background. A small basket lay on the ground._

'_We had a picnic Mummy'_

_They certainly did, it was the Saturday before last and they had been out in the garden and down by the lake. It seemed the little girl loved water, and could often be seen either swimming around – she was oddly graceful for one such a young age or with her feet paddling about. They had taken advantage of the good weather and had fallen asleep on the blanket until the elf had woken them on the air turning cold._

_She smiled fondly at the image as she caressed the side of the paper. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had counted the day as something special._

'_It's beautiful dear,' she lowered the drawing the toothy smile which never failed to make her feel warm inside… the feeling of a weight being lifted from her as soon she found herself thrown back a little as she braced the extra weight that had bombarded her in what the little girl liked to call 'Hug attacks'_

_She shuffled and squirmed until she faced the front and Minerva encircled her tiny body with her hands and closed her eyes at the weight that was lying on her, she never thought she would ever see a day like this, of course there had been days when hugs attacks occurred more than five times if she was feeling particularly clingy, but she never took them for granted, no matter how many she gave._

_The steady heartbeat was like the sweetest music to her, like listening to Edvard Grieg's morning, just by hearing her laugh made it sound like wind chime tinkling in the breeze. She held on tighter to the solid weight and silently thanked fate…Ironically, for giving her this chance – this gift, with such a wonderful, beautiful child._

_Two small hands joined her own bringing her out of her reverie. She watched as the little girl lay back against her chest giving her hands a couple of pats before settling down once more._

'_Love you, Mama.'_

_Minerva's heart swelled with love on hearing the words. Coming from a child who had never spoken more than a few words to anyone and all of them a single yes or no, it was a huge accomplishment and made her so grateful it was her who she said them to, she pulled her tighter to her body and rested her head on her shoulder._

'_I love you to my little one. So, so much'_

That was when she woke. It wasn't a very long dream but it felt so real and she woke with a smile instead of a day of weariness as she got ready, but she also doubted she would ever see her again. After all, Albus had been thinking ever since they left and had come up with a possible solution. He hadn't said what but he did tell her that out of everything he had thought of this might be her only chance.

The bell rang breaking her from her thoughts as she looked to see her students rising from their seats. She stayed silent just as they were about to leave she spoke.

"Before you all leave. I want at least three feet on Gamps fifth law no later than next week's lesson" She smiled a little at their groans before watching them all go, she chuckled as the last one left shutting the door as she turned to her desk and wiped the board with her wand before getting ready for the next lesson with her second years.

Up in the headmaster's office, the older man had just returned from a meeting with Fudge. He smiled and thanked his Phoenix for taking him and offered him a treat.

"Will that man ever learn to stand on his own for once?" He muttered as Fawkes delicately picked the treat from his fingers and preened at the stroking of his feathers before he moved away and back to his desk. He sat down determined to have at least five minutes before doing anything else, as a letter in front of his seat saw him picking it up.

He glanced at the name and smiled when he saw the familiar French wording written on the front. "Looks like Mr Delacour found time to write back." He spoke to the bird who was staring at him. He retrieved his letter knife and sat down before undoing the seal and shaking open the letter as he began reading the contents.

He had, from the day Kingsley left his office. Mulled over what to do about his problem and though he had thought about it and against it, he couldn't help but explore that option and so wrote to the French man asking for his advice. He told him all about the problem he were faced with leaving out most of what had been divulged, just offering that he had young girl in need of a home who also happened to be half Siren.

_Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_It was a surprise to receive this letter from you, but it was a pleasant one all the same. I am well thank you my friend, my wife is also and Fleur is as curious as she is trouble but she to is well._

_I have to admit it was a shock hearing about your tale, quite the predicament Non? I will also say that it had me baffled as to how I can help, from what I have heard there are few Siren lines left in the world and given that two have already died out it puzzles me as to how you found a pure one, even if by only half._

_From what I have read in searching for a solution there haven't been any sightings since the late 1800's and finding any in form of descendant's will surely be harder, even if you manage to the experience they might have will be limited due to the dilution of their heritage and will be of no use to a primal one such as yours._

_That saying as you know Sirens are distantly related to Veela's and after having discussed it with my wife (I hope you do not mind) after agreeing she has said we would be happy to take her in if you have found no alternative. We have been talking about another child, one who will be a little playmate to Fleur._

_The age is not all that much difference and the fact she is also part creature will not make her feel like an outsider as Fleur often finds it difficult to make friends given we are the only Veela within our town it will make her happy to have someone like her._

_That saying if you have no other arrangement. If not than I would be more than happy to pay a visit to your wonderful castle to talk matters further._

_I shall leave it here and hopefully hear from you soon_

_All my regards,_

_Nicolas Delacour_

Albus lifted his head and thought about what he had said. Whilst he had given him a little more time to come up with another plan or at least more fitting accommodations for the little girl, he found that as much as he looked he really couldn't there was just no feasible way she could stay anywhere without another like her or someone who would know how to respond to her creature half when it became more outward.

Maybe sending her to France was the best solution. The only solution and the more he thought about it the more it sounded like the only choice he had. If Appoline was willing then it seemed like a win for everyone. He would write back to him with his confirmation later, now that was out-of-the-way he had one more situation to deal with.

Her Tom Riddle tendencies,

She hadn't shown any when he met her nor had Kingsley reported any out of character behavior, none more so than normal but sooner or later what Tom had done to her would surface and if the other man was right in what he said, coupled with all he had seen when Tom was at the school, those around her would be in serious danger, no matter what they thought.

He couldn't use magic on her, he had thought about binding Charms but quickly decided against it, all her life was nothing but subjected to one test or spell after the next. And given all that he had been told it would be useless to try to take away something that wasn't there in the first place, if he did that then she would be nothing more than an empty shell of a person. No life, no soul, no emotions.

Like a criminal given the kiss. No child should have to be like that.

He also couldn't bind her Siren half either. He had no understanding seeing as he was merely a human man who happened to be a wizard, no creature blood whatsoever, but he imagined that it was a part of – not only the body and mind but also the soul, the very core that made a person, and so to take that away would be denying one half of their being.

It sounded awful and painful and so knew that was out to. This really was turning out to be quite the challenge. He rubbed his face tiredly before deciding to get a drink. Maybe he could think more with a nice glass of firewhiskey.

Three days passed with Minerva thinking more about the little girl, it was driving her nuts and she was half tempted to go get a sleep potion from Poppy just to fend off the dreams that had been getting more detailed and vivid, the first was the reading room the second was a day out shopping in Edinburgh, with the older woman slowly caving in to the demands of the wide-eyed child.

Each was both disturbing and welcome with her going back to them whenever she was alone. She was a smart woman, said to have been the smartest of her generation and so it didn't take her long to start seeing a pattern whenever she was having a dream about the two, and that was what greatly disturbed her seeing as it all pointed directly to the fact they had been a family each time.

Family wasn't a word she associated with herself if she were completely honest. Having none around and hadn't for nigh on forty-five years, with all of them having been slain in the war against Grindelwald. It had almost ended her, if she hadn't had Albus by her side and throughout her darkest time she feared that she wouldn't have made it through.

Of course she got over it survived and moved on. Becoming an Auror before finding love and settling down, most thought of her and Albus an item but she laughed and denied any romantic notions of her and the then Transfiguration teacher, she hadn't totally been aware of his love life but she did have an inkling from his own dark period that the very man he brought down was the love of his life.

He did go out with a lovely woman once and so the idea of him being gay went out the window. As she became his closest friend and confidant she finally deduced that it was more the personality and intelligence he leaned towards and not the gender, which was why so many had been baffled when they both denied having ever been together.

They had thought about it once… maybe twice, but by that time they were more like close family and she found it just too weird and they stuck to being each other's family, but for all they meant to each other a part of her yearned for more.

Soon after and becoming disillusioned with the Ministry Albus soon offered her the position she had for so long loved the very subject. She had a master's in it so why not and so promptly quit the Auror office before moving back into the castle she adored, and never left.

Not long after she met and married her than boyfriend before into Hogsmeade. He was a dear man one she loved very much and the talk of children didn't stay silent for very long, each had wanted to have a family for a while it was something they wanted very much with Minerva eager to see an end to the loneliness she felt the more she saw her friends around her with children.

They were soon to start making plans. With her taking a sabbatical of sorts to raise their little brood before returning to work, she no doubt would love their baby very much but being a stay at home Mother was not something she could have lived with. She was a worker and always was, and so when the time came for her to go back to teaching they would than look at suitable care.

Until it all went horribly wrong and the man she envisioned having children with was struck down by a poisonous plant. She barely had time to say goodbye when he died leaving her alone in their home she had been devastated and once more Albus was there to support her before telling her that Hogwarts would always be ready to welcome her back.

She soon took his offer and that was the last time she had ever left the school. It had been her home for so long that she could think of nowhere else, of course there was always her ancestral home tucked away, she loved that just as much but it never felt right.

For years she wondered why until it hit her, the McGonagall manor didn't have students running up and down its halls, it didn't have meal times were occasional food fights would break out and the sound of talking and laughter would reach her ears as she conversed with her fellow teachers.

That was why she felt more in touch with the grand castle than she did her childhood home – it had the warmth and feel of love and family when her own had lost its touch years ago. Since the death she had resided herself to a life of singularity – her teachings and the occasional tea and chess date with Albus before returning to her chambers.

Anything else now just seemed preposterous.

But now that she had been in the presence of the most dare she say it – peculiar oddity she had ever been witness to even if it was another human being, her carefully organized thoughts and well placed balance had been thrown out the window as she found herself thinking off her more.

What was it that about her that drew her in? She had been racking her brains since Wednesday's lesson where the unthinkable finally happened and she got caught out by a student who was asking her a question. She looked up from yet another mini scenario to smirks and a few looks before giving them all her scowl that set them right.

It really was getting ridiculous and when in the solidarity of her rooms she chastised herself for being so lax before resolving to get her out of her head once and for all, it wasn't like she was going to be seeing her again if Albus managed to come up with a place for her to live. Her guilt had already been appeased the more the days went and so with that she vowed to get back on track and never again let herself get so tangled up with others' lives that she didn't need to be.

So imagine her luck on going to Albus's office once more to find him again with guests. She wanted to discuss the budget for the New Year but stopped on seeing the dark head of a man sitting in what was normally her seat.

"Ah Minerva, come in… come in." She did so slowly still wondering who it was as the man stood and turned. She could see his handsome features, the slight crinkle near his eyes that complimented his eye color which was a bright blue but lacked the same twinkle of a certain headmaster who was standing and smiling.

"Minerva, please let me introduce you to Mr Nicolas Delacour."

She greeted the man with her usual tight smile which he seemed to take no disrespect to as he leaned over and shook her hand.

"Merci Mademoiselle, it is truly a pleasure to meet you, Albus has told me all about you." She cast her quizzical gaze at her sheepish friend's way,

"Has he?" He didn't seem to hear the satirical questioning in her tone as he nodded. "All about how you are the best Transfiguration Professor Hogwarts has ever had."

"Really, he said all that?" She looked again to see the older man turn slightly pink underneath his fuzzy beard. "Well I wouldn't take everything as truth; Albus here has been known to be generous with his flattery."

"Oh come now Minerva we both know I only speak the truth and when I say that I mean it." She let her lip curl a little but didn't reply; the man in the middle seemed to look from one to the other just taking them both in as finally Minerva spoke again.

"Shall I come back at another time… maybe later?" She asked looking pointedly to the Frenchman as the older wizard shook his head.

"Nicolas here only just arrived ten minutes before you did… we are waiting for just a few more guests to arrive and then we can begin,"

He turned to the deputy. "Actually Minerva, why don't you stay? I think you'll like whose arriving," No sooner did he speak when the fire behind him lit up as they turned to see Kingsley step from the flames. He shook the residing Floo of his clothes as Minerva's eyes dropped to the person in his hold as her eyes widened.

"Auror Kingsley," The African man looked to the speaker and smiled when he saw Albus. He turned to see Minerva and gave her a nod; he then turned to the last man and tried to work out who he was.

"Please come closer…" He did that as he made to wipe the powder from the little girl's clothes. Like the first meeting she never said a word just took to gazing around once more as they moved further into the room. She didn't meet any of their gazes until she was right in front of them as finally she turned her attentions to the small group.

She saw all three were looking, normally that didn't bother her but over the past two weeks she had been subjected to more people than she had ever talked to and it had only served to lower her tolerance levels, but ever the consummate guest she remained silent until someone spoke to her.

"Nice to see you again Professor," He smiled at Minerva once more. "You to Minerva"

He turned to the last man his face slight apologetic. "Forgive me but I don't seem to remember you from the Ministry, have you ever been to one of the balls?"

Nicolas laughed and shook his head. "No Monsieur Kingsley, I work at the French Ministry most times and have only ever been the British one a few times many years ago."

The Auror looked a little surprised at hearing his accent but smiled nevertheless. He made to introduce the girl he had looked after the last two weeks but had to double-check when he found her no longer near him.

Panicking slightly he looked around until she found her near the desk in the corner, and near the bird sitting there once more as they all looked at her as she interacted with the golden Phoenix. Fawkes looked down at her and with a critical gaze made to move from his perch on to the desk under him and near to her.

She reached out giving the faintest of smiles as he stuck his neck out to let her stroke his chest. Once more two in the room found it astonishing that the bird would so willingly go to someone who wasn't the older Wizard whilst Dumbledore merely beamed that they got on so well, Nicolas could only stare in awe as the bird held out a clawed foot which she took in her hand before giving it a little shake.

"Well I think we can leave them to it as we talk, don't you think?" He said turning to them seeing them all staring at the two in the corner, Minerva only nodded lightly as Kingsley stood straighter. Eventually the Frenchman followed suit as they took seats at his desk as he cleared the surface of his work.

"Firstly, would anyone like a drink?" He looked around as Minerva opted for tea, the two men chose coffee seeing as it was still a work day as he called for the elf that vanished and came back seconds later with their drinks. He thanked the small creature as it disappeared leaving them to talk.

"Down to business I think." They nodded as Minerva glanced at them before tucking her chair in closer. "The reason why I have called you here Kingsley is because I think I have found the solution to our problem at last."

The Auror blinked a few times before his eyes momentarily widened as he looked at the other man before speaking. "That is good news, I feared the higher up's would have become involved is she stayed any longer."

He smiled and waited for the other man to speak and tell him what he had come up with as the older man simply smiled widely and turned to the Frenchman.

"Kingsley, meet Nicolas Delacour" The two men turned to each other and shook hands. "Mr Delacour here has kindly agreed to take in the little girl."

At this both Minerva and Kingsley snapped their heads back to him. Dumbledore continued to smile cheerfully as the Auror and deputy both sat stunned.

"Really" At this Nicolas nodded. "My wife and I talked it over and given her family history she thinks they are more than capable of looking after her, plus she has wanted another child for a while now."

Kingsley nodded as he listened but Minerva wasn't really focusing on their conversation. All she could think of was that soon – if all went well according to Albus the small girl could be on her way to France.

Away from Scotland,

Away from the school,

Away from her,

"And Beuxbatons has a well-known record of accepting all kinds of people to its school. Madam Olympe herself is half giantess and so knows better than anyone the persecution of those deemed different. It's why she doesn't turn those away, it's perfect for Fleur and hopefully"

He turned around to see now that the little girl was sitting down with Fawkes, who had moved from the desk and on to her lap making him stunned once more but focused on the topic at hand as he looked to the Auror.

"Does she have a name?"

At this Kingsley smiled. On receiving the note from Minerva some days ago he had taken it to the small girl and gave it to her asking if she liked the name. He didn't know why the deputy had sent the paper with the name written down all he knew was that he was to give it to her, job done he let her think about it.

He returned a day later to find she liked the name and so he went and made it official at the registry for her, he glanced over to see the girl and nodded.

"Her name is Hermione"

Minerva snapped her head up at that and looked at him as he smiled once more at her. "Yes Minerva, she did like the name you suggested."

Albus turned to look at his deputy who had turned strangely quiet and smiled. It was just like her to pick out a name that was not only classically well-known but also from one of her more beloved books. She saw the slight glinting in his eye and fought off the urge to scowl, but inwardly was pleased as her guilt had completely vanished.

On hearing her name Hermione looked up, she had been slightly out of sorts when she was given the note from the woman sitting a little from her, she saw that it was the name she had looked at in the book. She liked the name and found it nice of her to remember, even if she did seem slightly touchy.

A feeling she had never felt before erupted in her chest. Not something she took notice of at first but it grew until she found it hard to ignore and it confused her so much she looked down at the bird in her lap, she had never had what they called a 'Mother' nor did she have a 'Father' she in fact had no clue as to who any of them were.

That had never bothered her as she was told it didn't matter and so she let it go, but now…

It may have seemed insignificant to some – to get just a scrap of paper, but they didn't know what was on it or what it meant. For someone who lacked any sort of familial affection she didn't really know what it felt like. But on reading that tiny note – if what she felt was anything like maternal affection or so she had heard, then she found she approved.

That one tiny note was all the affection she had ever received, and it was from the woman right in front of her, and that her completely stumped.

What was she meant to do now? Back in the house she was taught all about proper manners and how to act like true pureblood… whatever that was all meant to be, she didn't see how blood made you somehow better at sitting at a table and picking up a fork, but on looking at her she didn't think a simple thank you would suffice.

It might do but she could tell from the last time she saw her she was missing something. A piece that she had lost and hadn't been able to replace… a look of emptiness in her eyes that practically screamed how lonely she was, no matter how good an act she put on.

She still didn't understand how she knew but she could tell these things. Another thing she had heard them back at the house say, being able to see through a person soul would help her go a long way, sensing their inner thoughts and wants would make them do as she wished, how she could never figure out as for as long as she could remember people had already been doing that, she didn't need to see in to their souls to get them to do what she wanted.

She doubted the other woman would very much appreciate if she went around looking into her inner most dreams and wants though it would have been easy, still she knew that she had to show her gratefulness in a way that wasn't as mundane as a simple thank you, nor as intrusive as looking at secrets she wouldn't want revealing.

Frowning in consternation she sat silently for a while periodically running her finger down the chest of the bird who was leaning as close as he could get without falling off his eyes shut in pleasure at the touch. A lot had happened over the course of the fortnight and so with all she had been feeling, she couldn't seem to figure out how to convey what she wanted.

She had noticed the handshakes the wizards seem to give to each other and so focused on that… they seemed to enjoy the interaction and wasn't as nasty about it as the people she had seen when on having lessons, maybe she would enjoy a handshake…

No that wouldn't do, she shook her head and threw that out the proverbial window. Somehow she didn't think that would so either, she may have seemed like a woman who didn't tolerate physical contact without express permission but she was still a person like the rest of them… sooner or later; contact was something they all needed.

Not that she had much. Apart from her time in the Ministry she had never had so much of a hug, just painful grips on her shoulder.

Then it hit her, a hug, she could give her a hug.

Why it never came to her sooner she didn't know but she could give her a hug, as foreign as it seemed she did know what they were, just never been on the end of one…

She looked down to the bird that was enjoying the strokes… even animals, they to enjoyed contact so knew her idea would work. She lifted the bird and placed him on the table as he opened his eyes and looked into her own with his black beady eyes. They didn't move as it seemed a mental conversation was going on.

She wouldn't understand if he said something, she couldn't talk bird but he seemed to know and very slowly nodded his tiny head as she slipped from her chair and silently moved over to the small group of people.

They didn't seem to notice her as she came to stand at the woman's side as she silently listened to the conversation. She waited as it was only right and something she had learned to not interrupt, soon it became clear she was there as Albus eyed her from his side and gave her a small smile.

She looked at him not returning the gesture though he never expected her to as soon the look became noticeable to the others who slowly trailed off,

"Albus"

Professor"

He turned to see them all staring at him. "Are you alright, Monsieur?" The older man smiled jovially nodding as he replied. "Never better, just welcoming another to our little gathering,"

The three looked at him confused but soon realized what he meant as two heads snapped around to the seat Hermione should have been in but found was empty, Minerva looked over to see only Fawkes and then back to Albus who was still smiling, she narrowed her eyes at him as he glanced at her.

He caught her gaze before shifting them ever so slightly and quickly to her right before back to her. Being the quick leaner she turned to look to her right and almost fell from her seat as another set of eyes met her green ones and she nearly jumped back into Kingsley who had by now felt the startled movement and turned to see Hermione standing by the deputy.

Soon all eyes were on the little girl who was watching the older woman who was still clutching her chest. Being an animagus for so long, it afforded her the extra and what she had come to find was very handy abilities that came with her cat side… the extra sensitivity to hearing and scent… the ability to see in the dark.

A few more but she prided herself on the enhanced hearing which was why she was stumped at how she had failed to hear the younger girl sneak up on her like that even if it wasn't her intention as her heart had slowed down to a near acceptable state as she looked back to her.

They all fell silent as they waited to see what it was she wanted as it came as a complete shock to Kingsley as this was the first time since he rescued her that she had willingly gone to another person without persuasion, and to Minerva of all people.

The woman herself was silent as she too was confused as to why the little girl approached her, their last interaction wasn't anything sort of friendly and she had doubted that she would want a repeat… even with her lack of feelings, she didn't think the child would want to ever come back never mind be back in her company again.

They waited as it seemed she was thinking about something. A look of conflict spreading over her pretty features before Minerva finally spoke.

"Is there something you wanted dear?" Hermione lifted her head from the ground where she had been looking to stare back into leave green eyes, she debated her idea on a whole once more but on seeing a hint of something in the older Witches eyes she knew it was right and so with as much feeling she could muster, she spoke.

"…I wanted to thank you,"

Nobody made a sound. They all looked at her, the Auror in stunned silence as he heard what he knew was the most she had ever spoken to anybody and once more was shocked it was to the deputy, Dumbledore was still wearing his grin as Nicolas was simply looking from one to the other.

Minerva to was shocked as she looked down at the young girl who was staring back at her with such intent she found herself quite breathless as finally she forced a smile and nodded.

"It was my pleasure to help; I remembered you reading the book and so thought the name might be fitting." She stopped speaking as Hermione remained silent. For a while it seemed like that was all she wanted as she looked back to the ground, Minerva was all prepared to turn back to the conversation at hand, until Hermione moved.

She was a woman who had been through two wars. She had the battle skills of a season Auror and so prided herself on not being caught off guard, but that was exactly what happened right then and for the second time in as many minutes as she soon found herself with her arms full of a tiny girl who had wrapped herself around her body.

This time not even the dust bunnies moved as they sat stunned, Kingsley didn't think anything more could surprise him but now he sat completely speechless at the sight before him. The smile the headmaster wore now turned into a full-blown beaming grin that lit up the room and Nicolas once more just kept staring.

Minerva was immobile. Was this happening? Was this really happening as she carefully looked down to the russet colored hair just underneath her chin as Hermione burrowed her head near her neck, she sat frozen in her chair still unable to comprehend what was happening. Normally anybody that threw themselves at her, child or adult she would swiftly deter with a few harsh words.

But as the little girl clung to her she found that she really didn't mind. In fact she was liking it, rather a lot and so slowly slid her arms around her tiny body and hugged her back the three men didn't know what to say as they took in the hugging pair, Kingsley was just staring not really knowing what the hell was going on.

Dumbledore saw the way Hermione had wrapped her tiny hands around her waist. He never did tell Minerva the entire story of just what the little girl could do, he knew she could sense others needs and wants… she could tell what they desired, he didn't know how and it astonished him to think of such a talent but that was what she could do.

He had also seen the way Minerva had latched on after getting over the initial shock. She may have hidden it well but she was his oldest friend, he knew just how unfulfilled she was in both the loss of her husband and the children they had been so close to having, on moving back into the castle she seemingly had cut off all signs of social interactions save the teachers in the castle.

Even those where limited and forget any notion of romance. He had tried to get her to go out and find love once more but she refused, had down than and had done now, she may have been content in saying she no longer needed love but he knew that it wasn't the romantic kind she needed.

Deep down she still wanted that family, craved it like he did his Lemon drops, she couldn't keep that from him no matter what she said, he had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had gleaned this from her and in giving her this unexpected contact that wasn't a student, she had given her something she desperately needed.

Minerva was letting herself get lost in the feel of the hug. This had been one of her dreams, one of the many dreams she had were all of them had involved a hug, she never took them to heart as she didn't think she would see her again but now it was real and it was happening, she could barely stop the warmth from spreading through her chest.

Unbeknownst to her though whilst she was basking in the hug Hermione was slowly starting to wish she hadn't got the idea of giving her a hug in her head. Sure she might have made the older woman happy but this was more than she was ever used to and so was feeling slightly more out-of-place which was making her close up.

She closed her eyes mentally telling herself it was ok though she was feeling anything but. She tried to breathe through her nose in a bid to stop the claustrophobic feeling that was starting to creep over her.

Albus could see the small body tensing up before Minerva could it seemed and so coughed lightly to get their attention. The older woman opened her eyes to find the small body stiff within her grasp and all at once the feeling of contentment she had dropped slightly as very carefully she let Hermione go who took a slow step back.

Her face was a mask of neutral indifference but they could tell she was feeling overwhelmed as Dumbledore smiled sadly at her, she glanced at him before looking back to Minerva.

"Thank you, my dear," Hermione gave her a curt nod before moving back to her seat and back to Fawkes leaving the deputy feeling odd and the others with a lot to ponder on, at the end when the conversation had finally come to a close Albus looked over to where Hermione sat.

"Hermione" She lifted her head to see the older man staring at her, "Could you come over here again please?"

She slipped from her chair once more and made her way over to them. This time standing at the other side as she noticed for the first time the third man who had been silent most of the time but did add his occasional input, he spoke with a weird accent – French she had already deduced, why he was here though she didn't know.

Speaking as gentle as he could, Albus looked at her again. "Now Hermione – I know for the past two weeks you have lived within the Ministry, and I know that by now you would have found it a bit awfully stuffy, don't you think?"

He looked at her as she stared back, slowly she turned to look at the Auror who practically lived there himself as the bearded man laughed.

"Don't mind him my dear he won't tell, will you Kingsley" He looked to the African man who smirked and shook his head. She remained silent but inwardly hated the fact they were speaking to her like a like a child. Granted she knew she was one but didn't they know she had long ago learnt to talk in the ways adults did?

Having only ever having them to speak to she had caught on pretty fast and with that came a sense of irritation for the way they deemed her not being able to understand the whole reasoning for them being at the school again that day, they had finally found her someplace to live.

It didn't take her long to finally work out the reason for the Frenchman for being there. She had worked out something off about him all the hour they were there and now up close she could practically smell it on him.

He had been around others like her, she had known all along about what the man at the house called her 'Half breed side' he made no qualms about it, she also could tell that whoever it was wasn't entirely like her, whoever it was had a much less potent scent… only a tiny part perhaps, but it was still there.

She found herself fighting the urge to lash out at him for daring to bring it here in the same room as her. Which also led her back to being annoyed with how patronizing they were being as Dumbledore spoke,

"But as Kingsley and myself have looked, we think we've finally found you a nice home to go to, if that is you are interested."

By the look of slight hope in his eyes it confirmed her theory of him being the one who wanted to take her home, something she found peculiar as all her life she had been under the impression that she was never wanted. Her Mother had never wanted her, the man she supposed was her Father had never wanted her, though apparently he would be making his appearance when she was older.

The fact that she had to spend a fortnight in that box they called a bedroom whilst they looked for a place for her, told her that nobody wanted her… but now it seemed this man did.

She turned her attentions to him as he faced her, she could see the light in his eyes… the cobalt blue that shone gleamed with anticipation and… was that hope?

She could sense his eagerness for her answer as she delved into a little past his magical barrier and to what lay in his soul, she could feel his desires for another child… one to complete the little family he had she tilted her head at him.

He seemed nice enough, who knows if he really did live in France than maybe a change of scenery would be a good thing. She could see who this _other _was,

Would they be as worried about her as these clearly where she vaguely wondered, her eyes moved past the hopeful man to the end where Minerva sat for a fleeting moment their eyes met, she felt once more the slight aching in her soul… the longing for the family she never got as her eyes to, mixed with curiosity, slight weariness and hope.

It intrigued her to think the fallible woman would wish so ardently for something… basic, she hid it well… almost worthy of her praise.

But she had learnt all she could from Britain. The spell books, and potions she had been taught were already ingrained and she needed to know more, so maybe France was the best place for her. She looked down at him and nodded.

Albus smiled at seeing the slight relief in his eyes before clapping his hands together. "Excellent – this truly is a marvellous occasion"

The day came to an end when Kingsley had to return to the Ministry. He stood followed by Nicolas who took this as his cue to return to France along with the newest member to tell his family the good news. Hermione stood by him as the other man got the Floo working. She turned to face the older woman who had stood near the desk.

She looked at her and as if sensing the gaze Minerva lifted her head to face her. She didn't really know what she was expecting when Hermione decided to go live with the Delacour's but undeniable sorrow really wasn't one of them. Her stomach fell when the little girl nodded her agreement and just like that her dream this time vanished for good.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you all" Albus spoke cheerfully as he stood by the fireplace to see them off. Kingsley nodded and moved through first. Though there wasn't a lot to do he had to go and sign her out permanently as he disappeared. The other two waited a few more minutes before following suit.

They to where heading to the Ministry to arrange an international portkey back to France as he gently held onto her shoulder and took some of the powder on the shelf.

"I hope everything goes well for the both of you," He smiled pleasantly as they stepped into the fire Nicolas gave him once last smile before muttering something to Hermione as Minerva stood at the side watching them leave as their eyes met one last time before the flames overtook them and they were both gone.

The office stood silent as the two looked to the fire for a moment. Albus then turned to look at his friend whose eyes reflected the slight loss and longing she still felt as she stared at the flames. He knew the hug had stirred up some old feelings and now that Hermione was gone he felt like he had to be there for her.

"Minerva"

She turned to look at him and on seeing the pitying glance broke from her reverie. She stood taller and cleared the slight lump from her throat. It would do her no good to wallow now… not even in front of her oldest friend and so with a nod she addressed him as clearly as she could.

"It was nice seeing them once more Albus, and I too am glad she had finally found a home Nicolas seems like a nice man and his family might just be what she needs."

He knew the front she was putting on and tried to get her to speak but she already started moving to the door, "If that was all I really must be going."

She shot from the room leaving him alone as she moved down the steps. Thankful the halls where empty she moved with a speed not normally one for the corridors until she came to her chambers. The door opened automatically and there, she finally allowed herself to shed the few tears she had kept in.

She thought back to the hug the little girl had given her. The contact from just a simple gesture was so small yet to her, it meant the world. Just feeling those tiny arms around her, it made those late night visions and small fantasies come true. She didn't want to say it but it had hurt went she chose to go to France, but she knew that it really was for the best.

They knew more about her heritage than she did even if they weren't exactly the same. It was still the best chance she had of controlling it more, she sighed, she was stupid to think that maybe Hermione might have felt something more than just an obligation to make her feel better about the name.

It was than she remembered that Hermione couldn't feel anything. Not the emotions that mattered, any she did Minerva had a strong urge not to know. It was silly it was all a pipe dream and nothing more.

She stood straighter and made her way to her bedroom to get something to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She sat down on her bed lifting the small cloth to her eyes as she dabbed them

As she did something came to her and she lowered the material for a slight moment. She spoke, she had spoken to her for the first time and it felt wonderful.

The only thing wrong with that image was her voice. It didn't sound at all like she expected it to.

It sounded even better.


	6. Harsh Parallels Of Reality

**Not really much to say,**

**Thank's to all the reviewed - much loved, and I hope that this chapter ties up the last one a lot nicer.**

**Happy reading, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything from HP**

* * *

The door to Minerva's chambers opened as she looked up to see Albus making his way inside. They were meeting for their weekly game of chess but instead of holding it in his room they had to convene to her own as he had gotten into a quarrel with the Griffon outside his office and as a result it had locked him out.

He came in and smiled at her before taking a seat next to fire and patiently waited for her to finish the last of her marking before she joined him as he gazed wistfully into the fire. She glanced up and over to where he was sitting looking forlornly into the flames and arched a brow at his melancholy expression before she finally finished the last of her grades.

Standing she placed her quill down and made her way over to him as she took the chair across. She waited for him to speak as he sighed loudly, the gesture had her eye rolling his sad posture, she knew what he was angling at and so with a deep and tolerate breath, she asked.

"What's wring Albus?"

The older wizard loomed up from his gazing and turned to stare at his friend. He smiled sadly at her before sighing once more and replying. "My office… the Statue…"

She nodded but silently cursed him for making her ask. Why was he whining about it when he could just demand the blasted thing to let him up, if it were her she would have hexed the damn thing by now as she kept nodding as he spoke.

But of course what she thought and what he wanted to hear wasn't the same thing and so as only a long-time friend could do, she offered sympathy.

"I'm sure it'll all work out soon. You know just each apologize and everything will be fine." He looked to her affronted at such a suggestion as he shook his head.

"Absolutely not… thing mocked me for fifteen minutes straight." Inwardly she let out a long-suffering sigh at the antics her friend put her though but damn her curiosity.

"Pray, tell, Albus. What was it he was mocking you about?" The headmaster looked at her miserably from behind his fluffy beard. "He locked me out and my lemon drops are on my desk."

Yep… long suffering.

Finally after much complaining and bitching, yep he bitched about the stone creature guarding his room she had enough. Banishing the board she told him in no certain terms to go and make up otherwise she would find a charm to banish all lemon drops from entering the school – give him something real to bitch about as he pouted like a wronged toddler but did as he were told.

Finally on getting him to leave she rubbed the strains of the migraine that had been pushing to the forefront before deciding an early night was called for, she tidied up the small pile of papers before moving to her bedroom once the fire was out and turned off the lights as she shut her door.

Life had gone on pretty much the standard norm after Hermione had left. Sure she felt an empty longing that gave her a slight upset stomach the more it grew and the more she thought about her, the dreams had slowly faded over the days but still as detailed and wonderful as always.

She was deeply saddened by her departure which she still found perplexing as they hadn't at all hardly interacted and even if she was the lucky recipient of being the first person with whom she spoke more than five words with it still wasn't enough to garner any sort of rapport with – nothing that familiarized them.

The one thing – the only thing, was the book. She chose the book first and purely based on what she hoped was a good love of Literature. But life went on, or at least the school year did as they got back to lessons first thing Monday morning.

That was the end of it.

Or so she thought as she came to Albus's office one evening to find him sitting at his desk. She closed the door and looked over at him in slight concern. His hands where resting on his head elbows on the table as he looked down at a letter sitting in front of him.

"Albus?"

He lifted his gaze to look at her as she moved closer. He sighed heavily and sat back up imploring her to take a seat which she did, her eyes still narrowed with questioning.

"Albus what is it"

He looked once more at the paper in front of him before facing her. His expression full of weariness, worry, a mixture of something she couldn't really make out and apprehension.

"It seems our happiness for the new family might have been a little premature." She looked at him with confusion as he sighed and picked up the letter,

"The Delacours, it seems they are having a few problems with Hermione." At this Minerva sat up straight in her seat. Problems? She waited for him to speak.

"Kingsley told me that before Nicolas took her a few Therapists' had evaluated Hermione before she left. What they concluded was that she had a severe and very extreme case of 'social anxiety and weak interactional skills'"

Minerva snorted. Ministry officials came up with that? Anyone with two brain cells could see that the little girl was Anti-social, it didn't take observation's to see that. Dumbledore agreed as he went on.

"It seemed that what they had come up with and what they saw, were two completely different things and now it's come back to bite them badly so to speak."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before carrying on. "On paper it seemed that despite the severity of the case they had and what they saw, they had opinionated that like most other children she just needed a bit of extra attention and support from the family in order to overcome the problem and meld back into normal society."

Her mouth dropped a little. These where the people who worked at Britain's biggest governing body? These people's professional advice was to just give them an extra hug and a few more words? Her disbelief rose the more she heard.

"But what they failed to take into account. Was the background in which she came. Kingsley didn't give out to much detail but he did inform them that she was kept in solitary for most of her life with very little interaction, which is what they based their conclusion on."

She nodded letting him know she was keeping up with what he was saying.

"It might have been that which also led to this unfortunate incident occurring, the lack of information and the fact that they had never introduced her to another child before to study her interactions with them."

She had a feeling that the conversation was going to end badly, especially when other children was involved.

"Personality traits, a lower drive to socialize, the extra height in intelligence and having a harsh intolerance to change… these were all things they had written but not taking into account the unknown factor of Tom's interference."

Minerva nodded. It wasn't a surprise that they had noted the abnormal intelligence – she seemed far to mature for a girl her age and it showed in how she was around others, she knew this wasn't going well and feared the outcome at the end.

"It wasn't all just about her inability to settle though." She looked up from staring at the desk. She refused to settle? Did she not like the family… she had chosen to go after all,

"As you know Mr Delacour's family are all various percentage of Veela's as he had described. Given their distant relation and what traits they shared it seemed however, the one they didn't was the ability to co-exist."

She eyed him wearily waiting anxiously. "From the moment they met it was a disaster" He looked down at the letter again this time staring at it with a picture of perplexity as he struggled to comprehend the next part.

"It would seem on meeting her new family – she reverted back on to her 'other half's' natural instincts when they felt threatened. It got so bad that the only one she didn't try to attack was the grandmother – who is a fully pure Veela and so was the only one high enough to subdue any attempts she made."

Minerva was shocked. She was speechless as he told her how she tried to attack the person meant to be her new Mother, went about marking the places she deemed her own without thought to the damage she was doing, a whole other list of indiscretions until he got to the last one. This one he stopped at as he read the words written down.

This was what had him worried, it was what he had been highly concerned by ever since the Auror came and told him about her that day, and every day after – it had taken moving her to another country and out of the proper authorities, for her 'Riddle' side effectively – to make its appearance known and very much felt.

He had to laugh inwardly and bitterly as he thought back to the man himself – than a boy, just like Hermione he too chose the opportune times to strike out at those around him. To inflict fear and cause misery to those who didn't know the real person underneath.

He really had done a wonderful job when it came to his artwork imitating life. The woman across from him tensed at the silence, she had only ever seen him this grave a few times in his life, and she both hoped and feared at whatever came next – she just prayed for Hermione sake it wasn't to horrifying.

"It also appears that Hermione is a creature of habit, and as such had never had to worry about the need to share things with others, she never had to give up what she had to another, along also the sole attention she commanded from those around her. Which is why I got this letter, it seems – along with her creatures natural instinct to 'remove' the threat of a potential enemy, coupled with the sociopathic traits – almost led to a disturbing and very upsetting event taking place."

Silently she took in his words and the severity of his tone. His face looked aged and marred with frown lines… whatever he had read really had shaken and she almost for a moment, didn't want to hear but she needed to.

"What do you mean by _removing_ the threat?" She waited as he let out a heavy breath and slumped back in his seat. It was quiet as he mused for a moment before standing, she watched as he went and poured himself a drink before doing the same for her as he gathered his thoughts for a moment and turned back to face her.

"Albus" She took the tumbler from him and cradled it in her hand. "Albus answer me, what did she do?"

He lifted his glass and took a stiff sip before lowering it back down and replying.

"She tried to drown the youngest Delacour."

The glass slipped from her hands and smashed on hitting the floor. She looked up at her friend completely aghast at what she had been told. Albus closed his eyes and leant back on his desk his thoughts muddled – both with picturing the incident and only imaging the terror the poor French girl must have felt.

He also wished Voldemort was here – his hand itched to rip him apart for the aftershocks of what he had left behind – the so-called 'legacy' he was creating, well if could only see what his work had caused he would be proud of her now.

Minerva was struck with inexplicable numbness. She let her head drop until she was staring at the broken glass none had bothered to clean, her mind raced with what he had said and trying hard to not believe it, how could she? She was still seeing the small girl who was sitting in her chambers quietly reading a book.

The little girl who was stroking the feathers on a golden bird with the utmost gentleness that it was hard to imagine her coming from such a horrendous background.

The little girl who had given her one of the most heartfelt hugs she had ever received, and thanked her in such a small way for simply giving her a name. She couldn't even place the same child with the one in the letter, her mouth was dry and she wished now she had a better grip on the glass as she needed something strong.

As if sensing her thought. Albus waved his hand and the glass repaired itself before vanishing, as a new one took its place and he re-poured the drink before giving it over this time making sure her grip was tight.

"Thank you," He nodded silently as she allowed the strong liquid to burn a path down her throat, she savored the taste for a moment before she had to ask.

"How"

The headmaster looked to her as he tipped his drink. He knew the answer to that but he wasn't thinking about it, his thoughts had taken him to the aftermath – and what happened next.

"It seems that being a Siren. The ability to swim is a genetic ability already ingrained, and as it was Hermione had no problems being able to move about freely within the lake they have on their grounds, for the young Miss Fleur however she was in the process of starting her lessons, having taken an aversion to learning until she was a little older, easily impressionable little girl against a child designed to be charming and persuasive, well… it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next"

Minerva nodded. Her entire core shaken as she sipped her drink. "What happened after… to Hermione, what's happened to her?"

He sighed. "After they were alerted to Fleur struggling in the middle and on pulling her from the water, Appoline took her to the hospital and Nicolas got in contact immediately with Kingsley."

"So what does that mean?" He finished his drink before replying. "Well he's shocked just like we all are as he didn't think she could do anything like this, but after making sure no one at the Ministry found out he portkeyed to France and retained Hermione back into British custody"

Wait- so she's back in Britain?" She must have been more of a lightweight then she thought come weekdays as even in spite of all she had heard, she couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at hearing that she was back in England. But there was something in the way he had phrased it that had her wondering.

"You said Kingsley made sure no one at the Ministry knew he was going to France." Albus nodded. "I did indeed."

"Well if no one there knows he's gone… then that also means they don't know he has her?" He smiled albeit without the twinkle he was famous for.

"You would be right Minerva. If the Ministry officials knew what she had done. Even with the reports giving her the ok, they would surely lock her somewhere she would never be free… and I- well I just couldn't allow that."

She nodded knowing his slight for troubled children. He would do all he could to help them and this one needed all the help he could give as she looked back up to him.

"So if she's not at the Ministry where is she?"

"She's here." That shocked her once more as she stared a little blankly. "What?"

"There was no other place to take her so I had Kingsley bring her here." The deputy head was speechless in his answer, he had brought her here- back to the castle – in some small way, back to her.

"She's here – wait where…" Albus smiled at her as she tried hard not to look around in the vain hopes she would be waiting. He stood up tall earning her attention as she looked at him.

"Albus?"

Smiling he turned his head to the side as she slowly followed his line of direction. It was no secret that he had another room in his office. It was a small sanctuary away from the hum-drum of chaos that followed him around. She knew it was his private area and had only ever been in there twice before.

She stared at the closed-door for a few minutes before looking back to her friend. The older man stood with his hands together in front of him. He had an expectant stare on his face as she licked her lips before hesitantly asking .

"Is it… can I – I mean." She never stuttered in her life and now suddenly she was tripping over her words as he chuckled. Nodding he replied to his tongue-tied friend.

"Go on Minerva." She looked back to the door before slowly rising from her seat. She swallowed rather loudly before very timidly taking the first steps towards the door. The headmaster watched her as she moved to the small library of sorts at the back where Hermione was residing as she reached the door.

She placed her hand on the handle and stopped for a moment. For the third time in a month she was at this part again. The part where she saw Hermione and the feelings of want came flooding back, as well as the dreams and images.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself and very carefully opened the door. She entered the small room and stopped in the doorway looking around. She gazed the room until at last her eyes met the sight of the small girl, she was sitting at the back on a divan – legs perched up and using them as a rest for the large book in her hands as she scoured the page.

Minerva stood and watched as she predicted rightly the small feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest. She smiled lightly and waited as Hermione slowly turned the page before lifting her head. Sensing herself being watched she looked to the door to find the woman she had hugged for the very first time standing in the arch.

She didn't say anything, just looked at her allowing Minerva to take in her face which was still just as beautiful as the day she last saw her, none of them moved until finally Hermione did, shutting the book she slid from her seat and made her way over carefully until at last she stood in front of the deputy who had never took her eyes of the little girl.

Still none of them spoke as they took in each other's presence. Minerva smiled not being able to help herself as she gave her a small nod.

Hermione watched her closely seemingly thinking before very slowly she lifted her gaze so that their eyes met and Minerva held her breath.

"Hello."


	7. Family Mine

**Hello again.**

**Want to thank everyone that commented last chapter, still glad to see you all like it and so here is the new update.**

**Not much else to say other than happy reading, Don't own HP**

* * *

Dumbledore found himself writing a letter to the Delacour family – he sent his deepest apologies and wishes of good health to Fleur. He also apologised for the incident on a whole – he had to go into a little more detail feeling that it was the least he could do for the man whose daughter almost died partly due to a recommendation he had supported.

He told the other man about her life minus the more vivid details. He told him about what type of life she had led, how she didn't have no family role model nor anyone to tell her right from wrong, and how she had lived a life in solitary confinement with minimal interaction. He wasn't trying to persuade him to forget the event as he knew it was a terrible and possibly scarring thing to go through.

He was only appealing to his sense of good nature… to try to see it from her point of view and hopefully in time they might forgive her, he knew the man might in time – shortly – but with the rest of his family given their background and natures... it wasn't looking likely.

He also had to write to the Ministry – well Kingsley, and ask him to create a file for her, as she was born in Greece and smuggled in to Britain she had no certificate for her birth, no papers to declare her being here… she was an illegal alien for intents.

If anyone was to find out what had occurred over in France and found its way back to her, only to find no record of her – they would also find a lot more than he would like and so in order to protect her he had the Auror make up a file for her incognito so they would at least have a some sort of legality should it go bad.

The next thing he did was research – he was trying to find out more about her conditions and what it could mean in the long run as he flipped through book after book in his vast personal library, eventually after exhausting his resources he turned to Muggle books - he found it both ironic and hypocritical of the man who would no sooner push a Muggle from a cliff then help them.

Yet here he was undertaking their experiments and techniques to perfect his own dastardly work. What he wanted to find was how he had managed to stop her from feeling anything – he knew it wasn't all genetic and so delved into medicine books, ones written by experts of the mind and any other he could find.

It wasn't just for him – Minerva had also come expressing an interest in what he could find and how they might be able to help. He lifted his head from where it had been buried in what seemed like the fifth book that day and smiled slightly.

That was another thing. From him being busy doing his searching and Kingsley busy keeping her off radar – it had left Hermione to her own devices, something he knew was far too dangerous to contemplate and so he had been pushing Minerva into looking after her for a few hours at night.

When she had free lessons or just spare time generally, as long as she wasn't busy then she and Hermione would go and so something before she returned to his office, not that she ever refused – she had come to his rooms every dinner time ever since her return to the castle before spending a few hours being in each other's company.

What they did he didn't know. Sometimes she told him they would go to her room and read, apparently Hermione wanted to read the Midsummer night's dream book as it was the first book she had seen that had also given her the name she had come to identify with, the older woman said that it wasn't just the famous Muggle playwright she enjoyed reading.

It was all sorts from Charm's to the Transfiguration weekly additions she had collected. They would sit side by side and just get lost within the pages, he was pleased to hear that they had mutual interests even if they were years apart in age. She was also slowly getting better with communication he was very ecstatic to hear.

Granted it was only to Minerva she would speak. She had said a few more to him which was always an improvement but to his deputy she seemed to interact more with – still progress of any sort was better than nothing and so he encouraged them to explore more common likes as he got back to his work.

If anyone was to ask, Minerva would have said she was feeling rather elated that Hermione had chosen her to be the one with whom she spoke to… the one she chose to spend time with. She knew it was all quite pathetic that a fully grown woman would feel giddy and happy that a five-year old child would deign her time worthy to be in her presence.

It wasn't as if she was a world-renowned Transfiguration master, never mind she was second in command at the best school in the world, had garnered fear and respect from both teachers and students alike with each and every one of her classes coming out as one of the best year in year out.

No, all of that paled in comparison when it came to Hermione and the time they had together,

The sad thing is she would have found it ridiculous if it wasn't all true.

But she had found the more time they had the more it left her with a sense of fulfillment – something she never thought would happen. It was like another part of the puzzle that was her psyche was coming together and it felt good. Teaching was something she loved… adored, but it never felt quite right on coming back to her empty chambers.

But now that she was sitting right in the spot she had not so long ago sat in and contemplated that missing part… she couldn't help but want it to be permanent, something that she could get used to seeing every time she walked through the door, Hermione fit and it wasn't just because she could picture a little of herself in the tiny child whom not only was able to keep up with her reading level but also seemed to understand each word she used without having to ask what it meant.

Something scary she knew but she really couldn't help but be impressed… another reason she felt so attached to her, she had hoped that Hermione felt the same but realized she couldn't, but it didn't stop her from doing so, she wasn't one to imagine things being the level-headed and rational person she prided herself on she left all that the batty Divination teacher she couldn't even begin to understand why Albus had hired her.

But with everything that had happened that week. The way things had been so happy and peaceful, how Hermione just seemed to effortlessly insert herself into her life with ease and the fact that she didn't mind in the slightest, she knew that it was permanent.

Which was why on waking one evening in her rooms to find the small girl curled up beside her, head resting in her lap, she knew than what she had to do. Later that night when Hermione was in bed – Albus had to accommodate to suit the needs of a five-year old and so having no luck anywhere, opened the room of requirement.

It was something he didn't normally do nor did he like the idea of her knowing what it actually was and its location. The room was there only when students and teachers needed. A last resort of things and sometime could be used for misgivings and other negativity's, as much as he was giving Hermione the benefit of the doubt and not outright classing her like Riddle – he had caused a lot more damage to far more people though admittedly at not the age she had.

But he had to give her a chance. If he didn't who would and so pushed back his thoughts for the moment as he led her to what would be her bedroom for the future – he was hoping it would be short-term as he was looking into other places to put her and keep the room free.

But as he looked up to see his deputy moving into the room and over to his desk, he had a slight… foresight, if you would, that he may be moving her sooner than he thought as he sat up and smiled on her taking the seat across from him.

"Minerva." She smiled always a little tight-lipped but smiled nonetheless. For the longest time none spoke as he was waiting for her to gather her thoughts and mentally prepare for what he had been waiting for her to speak pretty much the moment he told her the little girl was back.

But there was no harm in a small push.

"Are you alright my dear?" He inquired trying his best not to look so knowing as she nodded silently before taking a breath and replied.

"I want her, Albus."

Never was one to beat about the bush. It was just one of the things he did admire her greatly for as he placed his quill down and leant back in his chair.

"I had a feeling that you would." She looked at him partly confused as he smiled brightly. "Come now Minnie – I have seen the way you are with her, your face lights up and even your aura speaks of how happy you are when she's near."

Minerva felt a little embarrassed that her longing was quite obvious but still kept silent. She sneered at his knowing twinkle. "Oh stow it – if you knew than how come you didn't say anything sooner?"

"Because it wasn't my realization to make but if it helps then it didn't take you all that long." Rolling her eyes she sits back making herself comfortable. She knew that he was all smiles and knowing now but they still had to get to the topic at hand… and with it being such a sensitive subject given all involved that might soon change.

"So… now that I've come to what you've been thinking all along. Thank you very much." He beamed cheerily earning another eye roll.

What are your thoughts?" His smile faded a little as he regarded her question. Breathing deeply he mused, pondering all that was laid out in front of him he took his time to answer.

He knew that he had to find Hermione a new home someplace that was free of children and anyone with the capacity to antagonize her, though it probably wouldn't take much. He still hadn't if he was honest - worked out her characterizations – her ticks, quirks, how she differed from the boy he had first met in the orphanage.

It was remiss on his part which was why he felt guilty for the young Veela who was unlucky enough to have crossed her. He truly didn't think her quite as brash as to strike so forcefully he was under the impression she was like a simmering cauldron with its lid on – bubbling nicely as long as all the ingredients were right.

But then again putting her others just as territorial might have been just one of the ingredients wrong that he added to the mix… all in all he was partly to blame as to why the lid blew right off so to speak. He sighed which Minerva took as his disapproval.

"We both know that she's better off with me."

That had him looking up at her. On seeing the fiery, determined look in her eyes he knew she was going all out on this one. Putting all her weight behind her words and wasn't taking no for an answer. It made him smile as this was the Minerva he had first seen many years ago and it was wonderful to see her again and for something as life changing as this.

"Is that so?"

She shot him a dark look at the questioning tone he replied with. Of course it was, out of all the people that she had come into contact with, she was the only one Hermione even engaged without being prompted first… something not even the great Albus Dumbledore had achieved.

"You know it is… you said it yourself you were hard pressed to find her anywhere else that didn't involve leaving the country, what better place than here – with people she had been around for a while and so knows on a level that won't cause her more distress then she already been through."

He sat back listening to her passionate speech. He wisely kept that he doubted it was distress she was feeling to himself, he doubted she felt anything other than annoyance but let her continue. He had to admit she was making some excellent points, and had clearly been thinking about it a lot which also made him smile.

But this time he did it on the inside as he knew if interrupted she would turn her ire on him and that was something he hated to deal with, even he was nervous about the wrong end of that and do just mused… nodding his head every so often. Truthfully he had deliberated with the idea of just keeping her here.

An inconvenience yes, but it wasn't like he could just send her to an orphanage. Muggle or magical, anywhere she went the kids wouldn't be safe and so that was out. Also… no papers, he hadn't had a problem like this in over fifty years… not since trying to plot Gellert's actions and moves and even then it was a hell of a lot easier than this.

Minerva was speaking but she knew he was vaguely paying attention. She wasn't his oldest and closest friend for nothing; she could see the slight dilation of his pupils which meant he was thinking of something else. She knew she should simply just wait until he finished memory lane but damn it this was serious and she wasn't to be ignored.

So using the one thing that he came to call his biggest regret, the one that had plagued him ever since he made that stop at Wool's orphanage all those years ago, yes it was sly of her but if he could see fit to zone out than she saw fit to use it to her advantage.

"You wouldn't want history to repeat itself again do you?"

'That did it' she thought with a slight twinge as he snapped out of his reverie and looked to her, his eyes blank for a moment but soon focused once more as she stared right back, she saw the little twitch he always got when thinking of Voldemort but she wasn't going to apologize. He didn't reply to her statement but they both knew it to be true.

Finally he closed his eyes and lowered his head. It was true that he forever felt that he could have done more… should have helped him when he first arrived at the school, the look in his dark eyes was enough to send shivers through anyone's spine but in his ongoing troubles with Grindalwald, he wasn't feeling at all like the pressure free and slightly easy-going headmaster he was today.

Back then he was a Transfiguration teacher fresh from the grief of having beaten and basically sentenced his one true friend to death as he would never again see the outside world from his prison.

He was more hardened and still war weary, he saw the gleam in his eyes and he saw Gellert smirking - power-hungry and malicious and he knew right then and there that he was going to be trouble.

He was more inclined to doubt him and be suspicious right up to the point of taking his wand every holiday and subtle threats to keep him in line. He could sense rather than see his friend's slight guilt over having used that against him but this was how he knew just how much she wanted Hermione with her.

He also had to concede that she was right. This could be his second chance. To right a wrong and relieve some of the heaviness he had carried with him. If had refuse to step in and help Tom back then – the least he could do now was fix his error this time around with the equivalent of his female counter part, barring one or two differences.

Silence filled the room as she waited for him to respond. In all fairness she wasn't actually going to go behind his back but she wouldn't be taking no if he said otherwise. Hermione needed her, she just had yet to realize it – and the little girl filled a part of her missing soul with warmth and a sense of completion.

Finally he lifted his head and looked back to his deputy. All sense of twinkling gone as his blue eyes found her green. His face was passive and with careful words, he replied.

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" It took a few seconds but she nodded, "Absolutely,"

"You do realize that this is life changing? That having a child is a huge responsibility?" She was about to snap harshly what would he know? He didn't have kids… he merely oversaw the care of them – no personal attachments or having to tend to them. She wanted to do that, she wanted someone to depend on her she already felt love for the little girl, regardless whether Hermione knew that or not.

But she wanted him to agree and so bit her lip and nodded. He eyed her carefully, like he was trying to see hesitance which made her angry once more. Did he think she would change her mind? Flake out when it got to tough?

He lowered his gaze to the table. This was probably the hard part, he knew his friend to hide her emotions carefully, to not have them out in the open as she had once before. It was easier that way. He also knew that there were very few people she actually felt anything other than professional relationships for,

He was lucky to be one of them. Her family – Mother, and Father – she was an only child and so enjoyed having a close family bond with them. She also would have had with any children she might have had if her husband had not died. So it was quite silly of him to ask if she was ready if he thought about it, she was and had been ready for years.

It was only now did fate grant her the opportunity to find a child that she could connect with on a level that wasn't biological. He fell silent as he asked his next question.

"You do know that she won't be able to tell you how she feels, won't be able to say she loves you."

He saw the flinch and felt sorry for her, but he had to say it, it needed to be out in the open. The biggest issue that they faced with the young girl, he wasn't going to give up, he was going to keep looking for a way to undo what Tom did… if it killed him he would fix this one way or another, before Minerva fell to deeply and got hurt to the point he wouldn't be able to help.

This had her pulling back in her chair. She had known this, had been thinking about it a lot. She was with Hermione as they read – the little girl having acquired a grade three Charm's book from somewhere which confused her as only Fillius had them in his classroom and Hermione hadn't been out of her sight from the moment they had left his office.

She couldn't help but watch as she read over the spells and paragraphs with an intensity she herself had for her beloved subject. It made her smile and as she looked she could see the glint in her eye – the spark of deep intelligence that only came from one with either a thirst to learn or who had already harbored such knowledge.

She knew Hermione smart. Merlin how she was smart – she was very rarely a woman who gambled seeing it a fools game with little to no chance of winning, but if she had to wager now she would in her mind firmly say that Hermione was as smart she was when she was in her first year – hell she was only five now but she really could hold her own in terms of intelligence thanks to that bastards meddling.

It did send a slight chill running up her back though when she thought about just what they had given her to read, to learn… to perform. She turned the page and carried on reading as Minerva dropped her eyes back to her little body. If this was the level she was using as light reading now she could only try to imagine what she would be on when she got to Hogwarts.

Albus had said that she would be attending the school seeing as Beauxbatons was now out of the running as Fleur would be going there, they didn't want to give her the chance to finish what she started so should the opportunity afford it and so crossed the French academy off the list. Durmstrang, to, was not an option.

It wasn't even a thought really but he liked to cover all basics. She would be welcome but with what she already knew and the nature that the reputation the school held, he didn't want to think of what might emerge once she finished. Any other school was either too far or to small and wouldn't be able to accommodate one as unique as she.

No Hogwarts really was the only solution which they readily agreed. It was for the best. She may have known a large part of what they taught… she was reading it right now, but it was also for her own safety as they would be able to keep watch on her, make sure she wasn't tempted to act out.

But if this was what she was like now then in a few years' time come graduation. Minerva was sure, she was so certain… call her crazy but if she wasn't in the presence of one who was already so unnaturally clever then she never would have entertained the thought. But the older woman was confident that by the time Hermione reached her teens, she would be as smart as Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Maybe even more so who knew… after that she had no idea but she really wanted to be the one who was there to watch her as she grew which was why she was sitting in front of the older wizard now demanding – ever so nicely, that she be allowed to adopt her.

But he had hit the million galleon mark. Hermione couldn't love… feel it, or acknowledge it – it hurt both herself and for the younger girl who had never once in her short existence – felt just how strong and encompassing the emotion could be. To just hear it from one so close to the heart made all the difference.

But not to her… which was why Albus had asked. She so wanted to hear the words come from a child that she loved, to say it and get it back… it was one of her dreams but now she had the perfect child in front of her, she didn't see the horrendous background she came from – nor the faults she was saddled with, she just saw the child who was missing a family.

She saw them together - but could she actually live with not having her speak the words she was itching to hear, could she live with a child and only get the surface of who she was – not the complex, fuzzy and messy inner workings of one who had the ability to feel…

Could she live with the pain of knowing that her love would most likely be one-sided? Unrequited and never reciprocated, she saw the look Albus was giving her and a tiny flare sparked inside.

She nodded much to his surprise when he saw her and tilted his head a little.

"I can… I can because if I didn't then I would be condemning her to a life of not knowing – if she would see just what love was like, how powerful it was… how it can make you feel. I think it would be the difference between having a full life, and one led by that despot."

He was taken aback by the force of her words. He had never heard her speak so close to her heart before – not for teaching, not even for her husband with whom she saw that family with. He looked into her eyes and saw them alight with confidence and certainty as he smiled and nodded.

"Besides, we will break whatever he did to her, I'm sure of it." He sat up straighter at hearing her words. "How can you be so sure? What if it's permanent?"

She shook her head. She refused to believe that… if she did then all hope was lost for the little girl sleeping in her bed at that moment.

"Because if we believed that for even a second. We may as well call her Riddle junior now." He looked solemn at her reply.

"And he'll have won"

The door to her chambers opened on her arrival as she released the shaky breath she had held. She had never had a conversation as emotional and raw in a very long time. She leant on the door and closed her eyes gathering her bearings, it wouldn't do to cry not now… instead she would get ready and retire to bed as she pushed off and further into the room.

She would have if not for the fact that someone else was in her chambers also as she stopped dead in the middle and pulled her wand out ready to attack – sense alert only for her eyes to widen on seeing Hermione sitting on her sofa. She looked at her perched in the middle all small and proper silently, not knowing what to say.

Eventually Hermione turned to look at her not at all concerned about the wand pointed in her direction as Minerva hastily let it drop to her side as she hurried over.

"Hermione what are you doing here. Your meant to be in bed?" She sat down next to her, worry etched across her face as the younger witch looked at her, she didn't speak for a while as Minerva waited. In the end she turned to look the other way and picked up a photo that was in its frame from the table desk by her settee.

"Hermione what is it… tell me please." She looked down to the picture and frowned slightly as she saw it was of her as a child, she was with her Mother and Father on a day out – all three of them huddled together smiling and happy. It was one of the best days of her life. She watched as Hermione stared at the moving picture – an unreadable expression on her face which was what she had been accustomed to.

She didn't speak just allowing her to look and if she wanted to, talk first. Once more it occurred to her that this was the second time Hermione had managed to acquire or be somewhere that left them perplexed as to how she did it… maybe she needed to have words with her or Albus about that as she finally turned to her.

"This is you," It wasn't a question more a fact as Minerva nodded. She glanced back down to it and ran her forefinger over the frame before speaking again.

"They told me that my family was gone." Her jaw dropped a little on that, what kind of person tells a five-year old that their family wasn't around? Yes she knew it but to actually have it said outloud was shameful she smiled sadly and just waited for her to carry on.

"He said I should just forget about them… that they had abandoned me, that I didn't need them anyway."

The older woman closed her eyes. Never in her life – not even Grindalwald, did she wish that the man as here… she would have delighted in causing him as much pain as he has caused this little child – even if she didn't know or feel it.

"No my dear," She took hold of her small hand making her look down at the touch. It wasn't something she particularly enjoyed but nevertheless she allowed it. Minerva gently rubbed her thumb over the soft skin.

"Your Mother would never have left you, not for anything."

"Then what happened to her." How could she reply to that? What kid wants to hear that the person meant to be her dad had her killed purely for his own twisted reasons… she couldn't and so shook her head

"I don't know my darling… but wherever she is, I know that she's proud of you." Hermione didn't reply. She could tell a lie from truth and that was a blatant lie… she didn't really know what she wanted when she asked the question but maybe it was confirmation that what she had been thinking was real if she heard it from another, someone who wasn't spiteful.

She looked back down to the three in the picture. They looked happy, so full of smiles that she tried hard to imagine what that was, it was when the hand on her own moved to stroke her cheek did she look back to the woman at her side. She was smiling wistfully and staring from her to the photo before back to her.

"Do you miss her?"

She shook her head at that. How could she? She had never known her, never seen a picture of her – the only thing she did know was what she had seen in the mirror, apparently she was a tiny version of her and so got her image from that.

"You can't miss what you've never had."

She had to agree with that. Truer words never have been spoken but ones that shouldn't have come from the mouth of a child. She looked down for a minute sadness seemed to seep into the room as she glanced back up to see her staring back at the picture. She was determined to cheer her up and so spoke.

It wasn't official but be damned if she was going to wait for Albus. "Do you ever think about a family."

Hermione looked back to her. She could see the mixture of feelings in her eyes. Curiosity, hope, fear… she mused on her thoughts – what was there to think on? She had been told not to and so after the first and third time she had been caught and promptly punished, she didn't dare even picture the notion of having a family.

But now, here, sitting next to a woman who had spent practically every free moment she had with her, reading with her and taking her to places… within reason about school grounds. It had baffled her to no end at first but gradually she got used to it.

She shrugged and turned her attentions back to her picture. Minerva watched her for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"If the chance came up, would you like to be a part of one?" Hermione didn't respond. She didn't turn her head nor did she give any sign she had paid attention to the question. Minerva waited patiently but was starting to maybe think she had pushed her luck, she was about to stand and get an elf to take her back to her temporary room until she head her speak.

"With you"

She halted mid movement and faced her, Hermione was watching her with those bright amber eyes she had never seen so deeply enriched on a person before and stammered in both movement and speech before eventually nodding.

"Yes"

She sat back down at twisted her body so that she was facing her. "Yes, with me… that's if – I mean if you want."

Once more they fell into silence as she waited. She never let her gaze drop from that of the younger girls who was staring intensely into her eyes, she knew that the small girl had a weird and uncanny habit of being able to perceive people just by looking into their eyes. She didn't know whether it was because some say that they tell a lot about a person or another of her little 'gifts' courtesy of Voldemort.

She waited and waited until at last Hermione moved. She put the picture down and very carefully shimmied her way so that they were sitting next to each other as Minerva waited with a held breath as to what she was going to do next. She looked at her once more before lowering her head.

She seemed to be mulling something over before very slowly she slid her hand across the small space and into her larger one. Minerva looked at the joined hands in shock as Hermione stared at her again. She had never gone this far before – always making sure there was a little space in the middle when reading.

But now here she was actually holding her hand. And she was the one to initiate it! Green eyes lifted until they met amber as they looked at one another before she spoke.

"I don't really know what I want. But I would like to find out… with you,"

Minerva promised herself she wouldn't cry but the tears had welled up in her eyes making them shiny and bright as she smiled as wide as her heart-felt lifted. Not finding the words to speak at just how happy Hermione had made her she held her hand tighter and gently squeezed.


	8. Whatever It Takes

**It's here, it's up... and it's late.**

**Very sorry for it's delay but life as you know. But still I hope you all like it and enjoy reading, not much to say other than a huge thank you to all that commented last chapter, this is for you all.**

**Enjoy, :)**

**I don't own HP or anything else in this chapter.**

* * *

It really didn't take all that long for Hermione to officially become a member of Minerva's family. With Kingsley making small but noticeable files in the right places, it took some time but in the end all they had to face was a visit from the department of magical children's adoption committee. It had shocked them when they got an official case that Minerva McGonagall was looking into adopting.

None of them could quite believe it and tried hard to imagine the seemingly infallible deputy headmistress with a child that was actually her own to look after and not just another student. Most of them had thought her to be non-maternal and only tolerated kids long enough to teach them, after that…

It had them baffled but nonetheless they had to investigate and so 9.00: AM Wednesday morning, a man named James Stetson apparated outside the gates to the large school. He waited for the gates to open for him before proceeding to make his way to the entrance. He had to battle his way through the crowds of kids swarming left and right on their way to lessons before finally making it to the headmaster's office.

He coughed and spoke his intent to the Griffin like he had been cautioned to do by Kingsley before waiting, soon the rumbling of the stairs moving had him watching as the stone creature moved slowly to the side to reveal the steps as he nodded gratefully before moving up.

Albus smiled as the door opened and Mr Stetson made his way inside. He smiled his greetings to the older wizard as Albus stood to welcome him before they sat down once more.

"I must say when I got the memo I was surprised." He said on settling down with a cup of tea. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. It wasn't just the adoption apartment that had been shocked, on seeing the little girl with the stern deputy; nearly most of the school's population had stopped at least once to take in the odd pairing before promptly being scalded into running once she caught them.

"As has everyone else" He agreed still chuckling. James smiled before setting his case on the table. "Now before we proceed I have to make sure that we have a reasonable file to take back to the Ministry – so we know that before we allow any child into her custody, that Ms McGonagall has suitable accommodations, finances, any past convictions… the normal standard questions, for formality you know."

The older wizard nodded as they got down to business. They talked until the bell rang signalling the start of dinner as both men stood. "If it's ok I would like to speak to Ms McGonagall now."

The older man nodded once more before holding out his arm letting him pass first as they headed to the door. The headmaster kept up the small talk until they reached the picture of the Gryphon as it stood to greet them. Normally it would reject anyone that wasn't the mistress of the chambers but he could tell this was the headmaster and so bowed his head.

"Would you please tell Minerva that out guest has arrived?" The animal nodded before moving from sight, they waited until the door swung open and the woman in question appeared. She had been waiting all morning – having been up at the strike of dawn nervously going over everything that could come up in the meeting. She had then gone to check on Hermione who had been up since seven-thirty and was sitting in her make shift room with an elf who was sitting down next to her.

Once again it had amazed her at how she had managed to get another – be it person or animal, to do what she wanted regardless of their natural temperament – the Hogwarts elves would never sit down much less sit next to a witch or wizard, feeling inferior they would either stand or be hidden behind whoever is their master, but now she was seeing Roly – one of the Ravenclaw house elves sitting, legs kicking out as she read a book.

She moved into the room just as the elf lifted his head to look at her and jumped down from the sofa and bowed. Minerva smiled at him she then looked to Hermione who had looked up, placing her marker in the book and placed it on the side. She smiled wider just as Roly turned to her and with another low bow vanished leaving them alone.

She looked to the spot where the elf had sat and waited silently to see if it was ok for her to take up the place as Hermione gave her a small smile which she took as a yes as she came and settled down next to her, the warmth of the tiny body was what she had been missing and it made her feel much happier – far more than what she had been on waking that morning.

"Good book"

Hermione looked at her and nodded before moving to pick up the book as she showed her the title. It was Dorian Grey, a slightly macabre novel if there was one but one that she enjoyed – its complex plot and very gripping story had captured her interest some years before and once more it only furthered her ideology that Muggles could be just as productive and creative as the magical people.

Sure they couldn't do magic – hence the name Muggle, but not for a second did she think them below their kind… when she was younger, her and a friend had lived in non- magical London for a while and had met some of the most interesting people she thought them capable, intelligent and resilient. They had managed to last this long without the use of magic so why did that automatically make them second class.

She would never get it and so tried to put it to the back of her mind and get on with life but the lingering message would always be in the air – she just thanked that she lived in a castle most months of the year high up and away from the central mass of gossipers and propaganda, the rest she spent at her house which was equally as hidden from society.

She had wondered where she had gotten the book as she was sure that it wasn't housed in her smaller library in her rooms. She frowned but thought nothing more on it and instead thought about how a child of her age was reading something as vivid and dark as this. Never mind that she was as far from being a normal child but still, it didn't sit right with her but doubted that Hermione would relinquish her hold on the book.

She merely smiled and settled back against the settee and encouraged her to read on as she opened the book back to her page and began reading once more with Minerva just watching and content to be in her company.

Soon it was almost time for her meeting which was why she was pacing the length of her room waiting for his arrival which she was alerted to by the way of the Gryphon coming to her. She took a deep breath before moving to the door she had to make this meeting go well, she had to make a great impression and so tampered down all that sought to make her irritated with people from the Ministry as she opened the door.

She allowed him in which Albus left them. He gave her an encouraging smile before turned and made his way back up the hall leaving her alone with him. She nodded to herself; she could do this and so turned around as the door shut behind her as she moved into the room.

The meeting had gone for over an hour now and Minerva was getting antsy. Normally if she were dealing with officials she would have made it her mission to be done in under half an hour, but here he still was going through mounds of paperwork that had been scattered across her table. She fought the urge to scoop it up into one neat pile as it would do no favors for her if she messed up his order, instead just biting the inside of her cheek.

So far they had gone over everything – why she wanted to adopt – what could she offer the child, that she had to scoff at but silently, what could she offer? Love, attention, affection… she had a good mind to make a snarky retort but held it in as they carried on, the environment of where she would be living, did she have any other place of residence other than the school – if so than another would have to come inspect to make sure it's up to standard to house a child.

She knew that these were all just procedure questions but she couldn't help bristle at the implications they thought here either too old to look after a child or didn't have the right accommodations.

Yes it was true that she wasn't the wealthiest of people – in regards to families such as the Malfoys, Blacks, Zabini's and a few others she was just like the rest of them. But she was among the likes of Parkinson's, Nott's, Potter's… was and a few others. She wasn't outlandish like some of the purebloods either – her house away from Hogwarts wasn't a manor like they chose to live in – but a cottage.

It was a semi-detached little thing tucked away near the woods and just a tiny way of the lakes edge – she still had her family manor but chose something in favour of a house that suited her tastes she had always thought the family home way to impersonal and improper and wasn't at all what she liked and so being an only child when her parents died she inherited the house but had only lived there a few weeks.

She bought the bungalow after many months of searching until she came across the perfect one. It was nestled not too far from any seriously overpopulated town but also just that far she could enjoy and make use of the nature outside her door. It had two rooms but she never had guests so just let the other go spare… it was not something she had wanted at first but she loved the picturesque little cottage so much that she overlooked the flaw.

Not so much now thank Merlin as she went through everything about her home to the Ministry man. He took notes of everything that had been said and started to build up a small file.

He was pleased with everything that he had seen but there was one small factor that he had yet to address. He placed the folder down and turned to look at the woman across from him. Now he respected the woman who had taught nearly half of wizard Britain… he himself had been taught by the fearsome woman but it was what he had to do.

She glanced at him and stopped on seeing his face it was apologetic and slightly nervous which didn't bode well for her, she faced him and for a second took pleasure in his slight cringe.

"What is it, Mr Stetson?"

He sighed and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Everything that we have discussed is great… it's perfect and I couldn't imagine someone better and more loving, to look after a child."

"But" He winced more at her flat but harsh tone. "On paper only…"

She drew herself up and arched a brow waiting for him to explain. "If it were up to me I would allow you to look after a child now – I would"

"MR! Stetson"

He stopped his ramblings and cowed a little back in his chair as he faced not the woman who was hoping for a child this afternoon. But the fear abiding professor McGonagall, as she looked at him steely eyed

"Instead of blabbering like the simpering second year you were, why not be the man who is in charge of finding suitable parents for children today?"

He nodded mouth gaping and sat up straighter in his chair. "There is the issue of your... hmm-mm… your age."

Minerva was silent as she looked at him. He shuffled a little under the stare she gifted him before blinking twice before speaking. "My age?"

He nodded timidly, "It's just that um… well normally when people adopt, which as you know isn't often as they tend to want their own." She nodded.

"Well when the occasion that they do, they are most likely in their mid-thirties to early forties… "He went on as she sat there quite unable to believe that her age was a concern in this, did they think her an aged pensioner? Did they think her incapable of looking after a child? Yes she may have been in her late forties coming to fifties but she was still more than adequate to look after another human being.

She held up her hand effectively cutting him off once more. "Stop right there Mr Stetson."

She lowered her hand and placed it with her other on her lap. "Do you mean to tell me? That just because I'm slightly that little over the _statistical _age line. That it suddenly becomes an issue on whether or not you think I can care for a child?"

He looked at her a little with deer in the light eyes and shook his head. "No, no… no-no not me – I think personally you'd be a wonderful Mother to whoever you choose... lucky to have you, but as it is one of those cases where you are a teacher at the best not to mention the busiest school in Europe – and that you are at a slightly higher age… it does need to be taken into account."

She listened still perplexed and now rather pissed off. She glared at him making him sit back again as she looked away for a moment. She was thinking on her predicament and what she could do when she decided to go with a show rather than presentation. Turning back to look at him she graced him with a small smile making him return it hesitantly.

"Mr Stetson… May I call you James?" He nodded lightly. "Ok, James, I see that you're only doing your job and for that I don't fault you for that."

He looked at her still wary but gave a small sigh of relieve on hearing her say that, it made his life a little easier until he got out of there as she carried on. "But I also may, I would like to show you something… well someone really – who might make this little obstacle we seem to have that little but easier to get over."

He went back to being nervous on seeing the curt but slightly malicious smile she gave him but nodded nevertheless as she grinned wider, "Wonderful, if you'll excuse me for a moment…. Roly."

The elf appeared in front of them and turned around to face her giving a bow in greeting as she smiled. "Would you please go and bring Hermione for me… there is someone I would like for her to meet."

The elf nodded and vanished once more leaving James to look up in confusion as Minerva merely smiled and sat back. they stayed in silence save for the part where she asked him if he wanted more tea before the door opened and he looked past her to see the elf come through but not alone as with him came a small child, a girl.

Hermione moved into the chambers wondering what it was she could want when she saw the man sitting with her. She stopped walking and regarded the pair with suspicion – a go to with her as Minerva turned to look at her.

"Hermione my dear, would you please come over here for a moment…" She didn't move just kept her eyes on the pair as the older woman smiled gently at her whilst he looked on curiously, finally and after another gentle encouraging nod she slowly moved closer until she rounded the sofa where Minerva were perched.

"I'm glad you could come there is someone here I would like you to meet" She placed her hands on her waist and turned her so she was facing the man who hadn't taken his gaze off her since she arrived.

"Hermione this is Mr Stetson. He's from the Ministry and he's come here today to make sure that everything is in order so you can live with me permanently."

He was staring at the very pretty little child in front of him – his mind going foggy for the barest of moments until he heard her and broke his gaze. "Ms McGonagall with all due respect… wait a minute – did you say live with? As in this is the child you want to adopt?"

Minerva nodded as he turned his attentions back to her. Hermione had no idea why she was brought here but she could sense right off something was wrong, the air was thick with tension and the cheerful demeanor the older woman was putting up was almost gone having been stretched to a mere sheet that just covered the surface of her face.

She stayed silent still thinking. She wasn't exactly too sure about what Minerva had hoped to gain from her being here but she had spent time with her just long enough to glean the basic persona of who she was, not exactly the complex book but there was still time.

But right now and given the limited amount of patience she had left she guessed that Minerva wanted him gone but she could sense a slight bout if hesitance from him – something was keeping him from signing off the needed documents that would enable her to live with her, she turned back to him.

This was the third place she had been and with the second lot of family in as many weeks. Her own patience had tried out ages ago and now she was willing to do what it took to just be allowed to stay in one place without further hassle done to her person.

She also had an inkling that Minerva had brought her here for that very same reason she turned to look at the older woman who was only a few signatures away from being her official family and saw the smallest of subtle looks in her eyes.

Minerva knew this wasn't like her; it wasn't her at all to stoop to such levels as using whiles to get what she wanted. But this was important to her she was so close to having what she wanted but once more the asinine red tape was putting a stop to that. So what if she was slightly older than some… she did have more experience in handle kids after all, that had to have counted for something.

James was watching their interaction before the small girl looked back at him again her eyes boring into his own – he didn't know what – but there was something keeping his focus solely on the child in front of him… some force that had captured his complete attention refused to let go, something he found he didn't mind.

His head was cloudy – fuzzy with a fog that seemed to sweep over him and took hold of his senses – the almost sweet tasting allure was hard to resist and he found himself fully relaxing as a dazed smile overtook his features. Minerva watched as his entire body demeanor changed as his sole intent was to keep as close to the little girl as possible as he shuffled a little over in his chair to the other end and near to Hermione.

Minerva watched in silence completely willing to observe the rare sight in front of her. Never before did she ever possibly think she would be witness to an actual Siren in work as it pulled in its prey, the thought had never come to her as she simply never thought Siren's still around. But now here she was watching it all play out – she was by no means an expert… heck she wasn't even a novice – something she would have to fix.

But she was pretty sure that Sirens… what she had read of them used their voices to lure their victims in, but Hermione wasn't doing any of that. Maybe it was just the fantasy workings of Muggles – wizards from ages past but it wasn't at all what she was expecting.

His eyes had glazed to the point that his pupils had all but blown as wide as the whites and he was rooted – stuck to the chair as he gazed at her, her animagus sense was going mad, she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest – the blood rushing around his body in order to keep up with the rapidly pacing organ – his smell had changed, she pulled her nose a little as she looked at him.

He was devoted to her – in what way she didn't know and found she didn't want to. It was gone on long enough – all she wanted was his compliance into just signing the form saying it was ok, now she feared if might keel over if he stayed in her presence to long, she also felt bad for encouraging the young child to mould him to a lust struck fool instead of the grown man he was.

It was unnerving and she found she could take it no more she patted Hermione gently on her back as the younger girl titled her head a little. Minerva smiled a little before quickly turning to him as he simply stared; she needed to get him to sign and then leave as soon as he could.

"Mr Stetson" It took her four attempts but finally he turned his head only slight to acknowledge her but still too caught up in the thrall that was wrapped around him.

"The papers, if you will… you didn't sign them."

He didn't reply just fumbled wildly for his quill which she helped by offering her own. Hermione tipped her head sideways still never letting her gaze go as he all but ripped the parchment in his haste to sign his name on the lines. Now that the ink was drying it was official – he had given the ok for the process to be finalized, all she had to do was waiting for the letter when she could go and register Hermione as her own.

Once he gave in the papers she would pick up the birth certificate and that would be it – he dropped the quill and looked back up, a smile on his face as he waited for her approval, it amazed her at just how desperate he looked for the little girls pleasure as Hermione gave him a smile which he returned with his own stupid, happy one.

Enough was enough and with a slight cough. Hermione took a few steps back nearer to where Minerva sat as soon the man across from them slowly started returning to his senses. They watched as he sat up straighter, looking around in confusion before his eyes landed on them. Minerva smiled silently waiting for him to speak as he looked around from one thing to another, - suspicion in his gaze before landing back on them.

"What… err, what was talking about Ms McGonagall?"

The older woman took in a deep breath and plastered on a false smile as she drew herself up trying her best to look contrite as she spoke. "Well actually Mr Stetson, you said you needed to be getting back, but I wanted to thank you before you do."

A frown marred his face as he looked at her, "Thank me… for what?" Turning her expression into surprise she replied. "Well you said that it would only be a matter of time before it all became official."

He was still looking at her like he had no idea which she slowly began to realize that he didn't…. another of her talents maybe? "You said you were pleased with all that I provided for you, we signed our names which you said you would take back to the department and that I should expect a letter to come soon."

He didn't say anything just stared at her hard. He really for the life of him couldn't remember, but the look on her face indicated that must have been what went on, she really had been one of his most favorite professors when he was here and if he could do anything to try to make her dream come true then he was more than happy to.

Smiling he nodded his head jovially and looked down to the masses of papers which he started to gather. "Well it was my pleasure entirely Ms McGonagall."

"Please, call me Minerva." She said still smiling. She really wanted him gone as he chuckled and nodded. "Very well, Minerva, as I said everything looks good this end so I'm just going to go and put these through… but I have a real good feeling that it will all be over in less than a week."

He smiled and turned to look at them both as Hermione had been sitting down silent. "I do think you two will be very happy together… a wonderful family you'll make."

Minerva chuckled as the small girl still remained silent. He didn't know but the laugh was hollow as what air felt heavy with what she had done and she found it to be a tad clammy as her skin prickled with shame.

Once he had gone. Returned back to Albus's office to use the Floo back to the Ministry, she fell against the door once it had shut. Keeping her back to the room she closed her eyes at the implications of just what she had down started to rear its head, her sense of honor was pushing through now that everything had died down and she was fighting the urge to go and tell him everything.

Hermione was still sat but now had moved so she was watching the older woman and the strange action she was doing. She eyed the stiff posture and wondered what was wrong, she had wanted this after all – it was she who had not so much as pushed her into manipulating him but a subtle nudge… a helping hand some might say.

It was the right thing to do after all. The idiot was stalling and all for the sake of those morons she had the misfortune of gracing in her little jaunt stuck in their holding cells, they might have called it a room but it was as if they thought her oblivious to their hushed conversations… fools.

Now that she had the chance to be in one place… with a person who actually was tolerable and not at all in any way like those pathetic Veela, she wasn't going to pass that up, plus the upside was this castle she was in – the place was drowning in magic and that was something she found to be very beneficial both now and in the long run.

No – those dimwits were not dragging their feet over this just because the situation was a little less than what they liked. She had been impressed at how far the older woman was willing to go in order to get the same thing she wanted… in fact it only made her more likable – if she wanted to be a _Mother_ to her - than who was she to allow her that obviously coveted fantasy.

But now she could sense the conflicting emotions that seemed to be brewing within the other witch. The sense of righteous indignation mixed in with regret, a little self-hate and shock at the heinous act she had just committed.

It made her want to roll her eyes at what a bleeding heart scene this all was.

Sliding from her seat she knew what she had to do in order to make the older woman complacent and forget about this, Minerva sighed and opened her eyes once more. Where was that famed honor and courage Gryffindor was famed for? She was the head of its house for Circe's sake! But now she felt as low and dastardly as the Slytherin's

If Snape was here to see what she had done she didn't know whether he would mock her or be impressed.

She let out another heavy breath. Knowing that this would be on her mind for a long time to come and so turned, resigned to just wallowing in her own despicableness and faced the other way as something hard knocked into her body.

Startled, she looked down to see Hermione – arms wrapped around her waist and her face buried in her stomach. She didn't speak just looked on in slight shock before she came to and immediately her arms went around her own tiny body. Her eyes closed once more but on their own accord as she took in the contact and savoured the feel, it seemed Hermione knew just what she needed to make her feel better.

As they stood near the door her mind went back to the trickery they had played on him. Sure it may have been a vile thing to do but it was times like these – when Hermione would interact with her… make her feel so warm inside.

Maybe this once she could allow her pride to take a back seat to her ambition.

Turning her head to the side Hermione sensed the acceptance of both the hug and the fact that they had played the Ministry official sink in – it may have taken some time but finally she let it go, as she knew she would with the right bit of persuasion.

If it really was as simple as giving hugs to make the older woman bend to her will than she may just have to get over her aversion to long time contact and so it more often. This was what the other witch was missing - she had no idea that Hermione was playing her just like she had played the man before.

But just like with the man she felt again felt no shame in what she was doing. It was a natural part of how things went. In order for life to move people needed a helping hand, be it with their own lives or those around them.

She was merely doing what had always been an integral part of her life. She was helping her to move on from her moment of misjudgment, her grievous blight on her Morales… she should be thanking her.

Besides – when it did become official and she was soon to a part of this woman's family, it wasn't just her honor the older woman had to worry about.

As soon as she was a part of the woman's family. The whole school, one day, would be hers to help.


	9. How The School Found Out

**New chapter up,**

**I would like to thank everyone who commented last chapter - much loved and on saying that would like to answer 'Gunnaseedmydestiny' review at how he/she was a little disturbed at just how Hermione is -**

**I know it seems sad that she is playing Minerva but at the moment she is still in the mindset that the people at the house have taught her for the past five years, she has only been liberated for a little over a month and so the time difference is massive and won't be enough to teach her right from wrong... not that she knows what that is.**

**She is only doing what she had been told is the right way and she is a mini Tom Riddle after all - so has all his manipulation skills and Charms to get what she wan't from the people around her, Minerva being one of them.**

**I did feel bad writing it and I'm sorry to say that this chapter won't be any better... won't be for a while as she will find it hard being told one thing over and over for the entirety of her life - just to find that it's wrong and now has to learn something completely different on top of trying to learn what feelings are which won't be easy but if it helps, she will come to love Minerva... what she thinks is love.**

**Not going to say when because hopefully that will be the fun part of reading this story but right now she is only doing what she thinks is best for her situation **

**Hope that helps and to anyone else thinking she was a little to cold.**

**Well on with the story and I don't own HP. :D**

**PS - I' am giving a clue in this to what the third blood type might be - anyone work out what it might be?**

* * *

As time went by within the school and Hermione was officially part of her family – she had stuck the birth certificate in a frame and hung it on the wall in her room as proof, everything was fine. Classes were going well, students keeping in line and not giving her half as much hassle as she had expected now that the half term holidays were almost upon them.

She had thought all around her was in a complete state of normalcy which would have made her nervous as it was only a matter of time before something - in the form of the Mills twins - broke that with a prank of epic proportions which no doubt would cause the calmly tranquil atmosphere to ripple and set the rest of the students off. But even they to her surprise – kept their heads down and was nothing but behaved, minus one of two small incidents.

She had wondered why that was and being the naturally curious and ever inquisitive person she was. She set off to find out what was causing such odd attitudes and along with her prurient nature there was also the side of that wouldn't rest until she had found her answers.

By doing so however, gave her the next problem she found she was facing.

It took some observing – some spare hours pacing the school and after the students to see what they might have been up to, but eventually she found the answer at the bottom of the proverbial hallway so to speak.

It led her straight back to her new daughter.

She had found – much to her shock. That whilst she had been in lessons teaching and sometimes taking detentions, the small girl hadn't been sitting as idle as she had thought in her chambers. In fact – what she had learnt was that whilst she was indisposed, Hermione had been roaming the length and width of the castle, taking a more in-depth tour than what she had been given by the older woman on her first day there.

It had her speechless at just where she had managed to get in her time alone and she found herself taking a harder look at the help she had when it came to looking after her as she also found who was aiding her in her wandering of the castle. Roly, the small elf who had been with her that day in the room of requirement was the one shepherding her back and forth from one side of the castle to the other, and everything in between.

She was also perplexed as to why the he was helping her at all, as far as she knew the small creature was one of the Ravenclaw elves, who knew exactly what house the deputy was in and so – she wasn't spouting house racialism or anything like that, but normally when she called it was one of the Gryffindor elves that came to her, which was why it had her baffled.

It was all due to this impromptu tour that had started the weird behavior. In order for her to get around as she insist on going about it the old-fashioned way and so forewent the choice of moving from one place to the other with the help of the elf, in favor of walking down the halls and corridors - which put her directly in the onslaught of students who were moving from one class to the other.

It had confused them to no end as they all slowly stopped or walked at a less than normal pace as they watched the girl - far too young to be in the school - as she wandered from side to side looking at the suits of Armour to the pictures vaguely giving them passing glances as she went. It had them even more confused ad extremely shocked to find one of the house elves with her as some of the claw students recognized the small elf who was with her.

But soon that confusion turned into something else. Something that when asked, couldn't really describe it – most of them… the males more than the rest started to find their minds clouding and going foggy, their sense of reality met with a sweet filling smog that saw their eyes glazing over and their mouths turning into dopey grins and slack-jawed.

They kept their eyes on the small girl who gave them no heed as she moved along – the girls who hadn't been effected, looked at either their boyfriends of simply friends puzzled at why they were acting so love struck all of a sudden when a few of them had moved.

They didn't know why but something – a small voice was telling them to follow her, to go where she did and simply be in her company as they did so struggling when they were restrained by now panicky girls who had no clue as to what was happening.

Some got so bad that they ripped their clothes in their haste to be near her and ran to catch up only to trip and fall headlong into the large statures of the metal Armour and cut themselves on the weapons as they fell down around them to the sound of screams and yells, only finally noticing their injuries when Hermione turned the corner and her thrall had let go of its hold on them.

All day long this happened from one level to the next Minerva had heard of strange incidents of the majority of the male population having found themselves in the infirmary, all with the same afflictions and saying the same thing - that none of them could remember what had happened to lead up to their wounds only that they had them.

It got so bad that one Slytherin fourth year had come in carried by his friends after having fallen down the stairs in the large entrance. None of his friends had taken a tumble but they too had some sort of flesh wounds which they too couldn't remember having. Poppy became frazzled with the influx of patients and lamented to the deputy when the last had finally been sent on his way that she was all to glad that it was coming to the holidays and needed the break.

Minerva hummed her agreement as she got ready for the last lesson before dinner and waited as they students trickled in as she readied the board for the class she couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations that were going on around her most of them- if not all the girls within her lesson were all upset of angry for some reason or another, Minerva could never fully understand the dramatics of the youth and so chose to simply ignore it the best she could, until she heard what they had talked about.

"If Richard isn't bad enough, there's a child wandering the halls, I mean – who lets a child in here?"

Minerva hand halted on the board and she spun around addressing the speaker who jumped on hearing the older woman's voice so suddenly as Minerva asked rather impatiently, the young blonde, now a little nervous to be spoken to so directly nodded her head shakily as one by one all of them confirmed her words – that just before the boys of the school went crazy, a small girl could be seen wandering in their presence a few minutes prior.

Minerva groaned eyes closed with sudden dread at being all but 100 percent right that she had finally found the answer to the mystery plaguing Poppy and the males of the school. She had to go find Hermione as soon as she could lest she cause more chaos. Looking back she fixed the class with her best 'not to misbehave' look as she sent a note to Dumbledore hoping he wasn't busy.

Minutes later the door opened and in strolled the headmaster, smiling cheerfully as Minerva thanked him. He seemed amused at what he had read and merely smiled back and said it was no problem; he was actually looking forward to teaching his most favorite lesson once more as she nodded and hurried out the room off in search of her wayward child who was certainly living up to her creature namesake and was luring the hormonal driven boys to serious harm.

She had found Hermione in the prefect's bathroom some half an hour later. She had to change forms and sniff her scent out which led her to the hidden room behind the large picture of the swimming Mermaid. She reverted back to human form as the painted creature nodded and dived under the water just as the portrait swung open letting her in as she climbed through.

Once more it had her stumped at how Hermione managed to find these places much less gain entry without the proper passwords which made her worry for a few moments but stopped at seeing the sight on front of her,

Roly the elf was sitting at the side – he had conjured a chair for himself which was a bold thing for an elf to do seeing as they always stood behind their masters. He was sitting and watching the large tub in the floor as Minerva looked to the water – filled tub and found Hermione swimming around.

She was gliding effortlessly through the water, cutting through silently and gracefully. Minerva stood and stared as she submerged under and swam from one side to the other, kicking off from the wall and merely taking her time. The older woman soon worried that she might run out of breath and was about to move to pull her out when Roly spoke.

"Little miss can stay under"

She stopped on hearing him speak first and turned to him looking wide-eyed. Normally they would wait until the person spoke first and most of the times it was merely scripted, a speech asking what it was the person needed and so it was weird to hear him speak without prompt and so informal.

But she had heard what he said and was curious. "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her, his pale eyes shining as he replied. "Little miss; she can survive under water for a while as she swims. Surely you knew this given how special she is"

Minerva drew herself up, slightly bristled at the remark. Whilst innocent in his asking she didn't like the fact that he made it so she was lacking in her knowledge of the child she had adopted. Of course she had tried to read up on everything she could just before the adoption became official, she didn't want to be taking on a task this large ignorant and blind to the circumstances surrounding the child's welfare.

Albus had given her all he could find about Sirens. Kettleburn, to had told her all he knew about the mythical sea creatures which he was unhappy to say, wasn't much before turning his questioning gaze on her and why someone like her needed to know about such things.

She abruptly waved him off and turned back to the castle. She didn't want to answer and let him know about Hermione just yet, only Albus and Poppy knew – the latter having given the young child a check-up and was informed about her questionable biology when she got the results back with the other woman being stunned at learning just what she was, and even more for Minerva having actually gone ahead and adopted her knowing this.

"Of course"

He didn't reply to her off-handed reply but turned his gaze back to the small girl who had surfaced for a minutes before going back under. "Little miss has special abilities that allow her to stay longer without drowning, makes it easier to breathe."

It took her a couple of seconds for his words to register but she looked back to him again. Her eyes a mix of surprise and real shock at hearing what she thought he had said if that was what he had implied.

"Your saying she can breathe underwater?" He nodded as she turned to look back to the still swimming younger girl, she really had no idea and it made her feel slightly sad at just how much she _still _didn't know.

"How long can she stay under like that?" It was weird of her to ask an elf of all things but the whole day had been just one… Crazy day, and so found it in her not to care as she waited.

"Not long, she said it was longer than what humans could but still not as long as a full Siren."

"Wait – she told you this?" He nodded once more giving her the feeling of lead in her stomach. It hurt to know that Hermione had never told her those things, even if she did last for full conversations now… she had yet to tell her anything about what she knew of her other heritage, but she was under the impression that she didn't know much at all given how young she was.

Maybe she was wrong about that. She was aware he was talking again and so looked back to him.

"Forgive me Mistress, but surely you would have asked her about this? She does live with you does she not?"

Nodding and feeling affronted once more, she sniffed and spoke. "She's my daughter." Roly didn't say nothing, an unreadable expression appeared on his face which once again had her slightly aware at just how weird that day had been before he turned his attention back to Hermione who had now climbed out the water. Minerva's mouth dropped a little on seeing the small girl in nothing but the shirt she was wearing, and underwear.

She looked away quickly as Hermione spied her at the other side and walked over. She stopped in front of the older woman and smirked a little. Why she were flustered she had no idea, surely this was nothing but reached for the towel the elf had procured for her.

"Hello."

Very carefully Minerva looked down and sighed at the towel she had wrapped around herself. She looked at Hermione and smiled before returning the greeting, they fell silent as Minerva though about just what happened and scalded herself. Why would that have mattered to her? Hermione was technically her child now; she would see her most likely worse than this, come bath times and so knew it was pointless.

A small part defended herself – she was new at this it wasn't like she had ever looked after a child before and so put this down to just one of those learning curves… she would get used to it in time she knew she would.

"Have you been having fun?" Now that the small bout of awkwardness was gone Minerva looked down at her, remembering her reasoning for being here as a mixture of the teacher and the beginnings of a newly named Mother coming out as she arched a brow at her, the question was hypothetical of course. She knew now just what the little girl had been up to and judging by the small look of self-satisfaction she was all too aware of her knowing it.

"Come on- we need to talk young lady."

They had returned to her chambers taking the long way round. Admittedly it was far more hellish given the amount of stairs they had to climb but she really didn't need to come across anymore of the student body and have more accidents occur and so she had to keep one or the other out of the equation as they finally reached the portrait as it opened up to let them in.

"Go sit on the sofa, I shall be with you in a minute."

Hermione did as she were told and got comfortable in front of the fire. As she promised Minerva soon joined her and took the space next to her as she looked around to face the other woman.

"Now about your _extra-_curricular activities when I am not here… why don't you tell me exactly what you've been doing today, and please dear, _do not_ skip a thing."

Once Hermione had finished she sat slouching a little feeling sorry – she saw the look Minerva was giving had hard-fought the urge to roll her eyes, yes she was sorry – but only because she had been caught. She didn't know by who but she brokered a guess it was the stupid girls of this school, all so full of emotions that ranged from the extreme jealousy to downright pettiness.

It was sickeningly ridiculous and she merely proved that boys were nothing but tools to be nudged in whatever direction she pleased.

If that happened to be the way of a staircase then how was that her fault? If they were stupid enough to follow her than they deserved everything they got. But now the older woman was giving her that look – it was one that a person might bestow upon a contumacious no hope.

The rest might be but she certainly was not and let it show by gifting her with a dark look, one which Minerva saw as she frowned. "Really? You get caught and I' am the evil one."

She quirked a brow at the silent child, who was still scowling darkly and looked away. They didn't speak for a few minutes before Minerva broke the silence. "So do you have anything to say?"

Say? What did she have to say – it wasn't like she was apologetic about what she did, why should she be when she happened to be walking and nothing more it wasn't like she could turn it off… most of the time – besides, how else was she to get her entertainment in such a huge place, the library did have its appeals but there was something so… pleasing, about watching others stumble and make fools of themselves in front of her… for her.

Even if they didn't know it.

"Don't think your blameless in this." She turned around to see Minerva staring at her. "What you did was wrong and you know it, you may not think it but people could have been seriously hurt – I only thank that one boy merely had concussion… heavens if it were worse but a migraine is what he will wake with Poppy said. So I want you to promise me right now that you will do no more of this…"

Hermione remained silent as she mulled over what she had asked. She had no control over what she did… it was like asking a bird to stop flying, didn't she know it was who she was? A part of her? But on looking at her expression she brokered a guess she did not.

Why should she when the woman clearly hadn't bothered to learn about who she was. If she had then she would know something like that took time to control, yes she had lessons but not that many in favor of learning spells and other things it had taken a back seat.

Foolish woman.

She met her gaze briefly before nodding. It was all well in saying but she had no intention of actually stopping. The results were just too much fun to watch and if she did get apprehended again she could always fall back on the fact she was still adapting to her new home… play the ignorance card,

It was her fault to. She left her with an elf for most of the day… what did she expect to happen? She got bored and with a few well-placed words it was easy to walk out the door, granted she took Roly with her as he was nice but it was amazing at just how far some respect went in terms of getting what she wanted.

Either way she still wasn't sorry for what she did but just to humor her she smiled –a little to saccharine for a girl her age and replied, her words empty and her promises hollow.

"I promise."

She also repeated the same to Albus who had visited knowing just what had taken place and simply found the whole thing a lesson that they must take in stride and make sure nothing like it happened again. She nodded and did all that she needed to make them smile before they changed the topic leaving her to her books.

The next day at dinner Albus made a small announcement to discuss the abnormal behavior that had swept the school the day before as many had questions about it, they sat in silence and listened in shock as they learnt their deputy had adopted a small child. They tried to look for the older woman hoping to catch a glimpse of them as they realized that it must have been the girl who had been spotted with the elf.

He didn't go into too much detail about the trouble she had caused as by now most had come to realize it must have involved her but he did say that she wouldn't be alone as she was that day, and that if they did happen to see her by herself than to make sure they told the nearest teacher and to avoid getting to close.

That had them talking as they broke into whispers at his words. They sounded ominous and coming from a wizard as revered as he then they must have held truth to them and so wondered just what type of child she was and why on earth someone like McGonagall had adopted her.

It wouldn't be until years later that they heard the answer. By then all of them would have left but they would hear from the ones who would come after them.

But there – right in the hall at that moment was when the whole school learnt about the newest addition to the deputy's family, and the mystery that seemed to shroud her like a fog.


	10. The Cottage

**Sorry this took a while.**

**But... No, no excuse but here it is anyway... Hopefully you'll enjoy it and the next one should be up soon. If I can finish the last of NVN in time.**

**Happy reading. :D**

* * *

All too soon it was time for the half term holidays, something that for Minerva couldn't come quick enough. It seemed that even in spite of Albus's warning and most of the female population helping, there were some that didn't listen and as a result – found themselves with some rather nasty hexes and injuries which once again Poppy had to sort before they left.

Even with Minerva being with her – she had asked to go to the library and given that she wasn't allowed on her own – and she couldn't keep asking Roly, the older woman had obliged, it wasn't like she had anything to do which was a rarity, she had finished all her marking and so with Dumbledore seemingly off doing whatever she had taken the little girl to the school library.

The deputy had taken it upon herself to make sure that everyone – particularly the boys, stayed away and would have no qualms about handing out detentions to be served on their return. Entering the silent bound room Minerva made sure to find a table that was out of sight from the main population as they settled down. She looked at Hermione and smiled as she was taking in the sight of the many rows of books lining the shelves and knew that she had found what most likely, be her new favourite place.

Under her eye she allowed Hermione to go pick a book as she perused the aisles before selecting a book from the third shelf. Something she shouldn't have been able to reach seeing it was just a few inches out her limit but the slight shuffling saw to that problem as the book then fell from its place and into her hands. She smiled in satisfaction not seeing the look of consternation on Minerva's as she turned and made her way back to the chairs.

"What did you pick?" She turned it around so the older woman could see. "Hogwarts a history, good choice" Hermione smiled lightly but didn't speak as she slid back into her chair and opened to the first page. Minerva watched from the corner of her eye for a moment before reaching into her robe pocket and taking out something miniature before using her wand to enlarge them.

Books – Dumbledore had given them to her on a meeting once to discuss the holidays and had said to read them just as she was about to leave. She glanced at the titles and saw one was all about mythical beasts and the other was.

"The creature and you," She mumbled to herself as she placed them on the table in front of her, where he had found them she didn't know but was glad as now she could at least start to learn a little about her new daughters heritage and not rely on a bloody house elf to tell her, she pulled out her reading glasses and on adjusting them so they sat snugly on the bridge of her nose she flipped open the book.

Skimming to the highlighted parts that he had helpfully pointed out to her she reached the page before pulling the book closer as she began to read.

'_**The term 'siren' is used both in ancient and modern mythology, with the original Greek's depicts these creatures as beautiful women with angelic wings. They were aloof and didn't make eye-contact with their victims, which made them seem all the more innocent and mysterious.**_

_**The Sirens of Greek mythology began specifically as a group of creatures who looked like beautiful women, but were really man-eating beasts. They sat on the shore and sang with voices so seductive and compelling that anyone who heard their song became absolutely mesmerized with them.'**_

Minerva glanced from the book to Hermione who still had her head buried in her own book. What she had read so far had absolutely nothing to do with what she had seen. Of course Hermione had been aloof and didn't like to talk much. But that really was down to her own choice, as far as she knew she didn't have wings, nor was she a man-eating beast – at least she sincerely hoped not.

She got back to her book and kept on reading. Maybe there was something akin to truth in here_. __**'With the Sirens, mythology has created a physical personification of the danger of falling for a beautiful woman. As many have witnessed or gave as source, some can be straight up deadly.'**_

'_Ok that part is true'_ Hermione was already proving to be a dastardly foe against the majority of the school so had to give the book that… _**'**__**Different versions of siren mythology have them as having mostly bird-like bodies with the heads of women, or sometimes they had the torso of a woman and the tail of a fish. Both of these versions are likely confusing the sirens with harpies and mermaids, respectively.'**_

"Must have gotten that part confused with the Veela's" She muttered out loud as a sharp movement had her turning and blinking a little at the look of coldness she was getting from her daughter. Hermione didn't know what she was reading as she hadn't cared to look. But on hearing that word she instantly knew it was nothing good.

She leaned her head back a little alarmed at the turnabout in demeanor and crinkled her brow confused as to what could possibly have set her off. "Are you ok dear?"

She didn't reply merely gazed frostily at her before flicking her eyes to the book. Minerva frowned before glancing at the tome in her hands, finally it dawned on her, and she coughed a little before nodding.

"Right… I' am sorry but I have to read it, you would like me to learn more about you - all of you – or would you rather I be ignorant?" She asked casting a quizzical glance at her direction as Hermione silently glared at the offending book before tipping her head a little before getting back to her reading. Minerva smiled a little – normally she would be fuming at being ignored so crassly but one step at a time.

She resumed her reading, as she picked up the next book.

'_**The Features and Appearance of the Sirens**_

'_**While the Sirens have both been cited as being part women and part fish, and also part woman and part bird, neither can truly be confirmed, as near all who have seen the Sirens have perished as their musical prowess. The word Siren is many languages like Spanish, Portuguese, French and Italian is incredibly similar to mermaid is not a coincidence. However the tales of the sirens never allude to their mermaid qualities, and were considered to be land bearing women whose goal was to entice men to their island.'**_

Well Hermione certainly didn't have an island. She closed the book with mixed feelings – she was in a sense, a little more educated… how much she wasn't willing to say as it neither books had very much truth to them. But it did say that those who saw them met a very certain death, so was really no help – she did however, have a theory as she turned her head back to the little girl.

It appeared that whoever had written both books. Did have some semblance of knowledge about Magical creatures, but had clearly gotten mixed up as to which was which – Minerva looked more closely at the distracted little girl… No one in the past hundred or so years could account for what a Siren looked like nor could they attest to their actions and behaviors.

But now she could honestly say she could or soon if she studied hard enough. It gave her a small thrill in knowing that she was one of only four people who knew that a Siren once again resided in British shores… Even if only by half it was still half more than what had been since the turn of the century, though still needing to know a lot more she did have at least one deduction about all three of the creatures mentioned in the book.

The author had gotten them crossed. Sirens where neither Harpy, bird or Mermaid, but perhaps a bit of each – It was clear Hermione could breathe well underwater – she had shown that much when she stayed under the water for more ten minutes in the prefect shower. She had the claws of a Harpy – that had been a shock to see as now the evidence of her claws had been scratched permanently into the stone of the fourth floor.

She wasn't a bird and she still had yet to see how much like a Veela she was but for that she could wait as footsteps had her looking to see madam Pince striding towards them. The other woman was a dictator when it came to her books and was as OCD about keeping them in the right places as a house elf on cleaning products as she looked to Minerva.

"Deputy"

Minerva acknowledged her as she stood. "Good evening, Irma. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The other woman nodded as Minerva looked down to Hermione. Stay here and please don't move." Hermione merely nodded as the two women walked away leaving her to her book. Their footsteps faded away as she carried on with her reading, not a care in the world as she idly flipped page after page.

She became aware some time later she was being watched but did nothing to give that away as she kept on reading – whoever it was their heart levels were pacing like they had just jogged the length of the castle – she could smell the light sheen of perspiration exuding from their bodies… and it was definitely male.

She was a little surprised at how he had managed to get past Minerva. She seemed to be like a dog when making sure no one bothered them and so surely she must have seen them lurking, either way it did not bother her and so closed the book. Deciding to have a little fun with the unfortunate soul who had ventured close she focused on the part that wanted to come out – the part that had lain in wait as she allowed the sweet scenting thrall cloud the area.

She didn't have to wait long as soon whoever it was hiding was flushed from his spot as not long after she released her thrall, a boy came stumbling from between the rows dedicated to Charms and Astronomy, he stumbled as he made his way into the light and more into her view. She didn't move, didn't speak merely watched as he met her gaze.

He was slightly shaking and looked nervous as hell. The scent of his sweat was more potent the closer he got and she could hear his heart beat rapidly, placing her hands together on the table she still kept her amber eyes on his less than graceful frame as he licked his over dry lips.

"H…Hi…Hel…I mean hello,"

She still didn't speak but merely titled her head slightly to the side. He fell silent for a few minutes save the sound of his hushed muttering his was chanting under his breath – she inwardly amused by his little pep talk even if it was hard to make out but it was more the show that made it funny as he nodded once more before speaking.

"So… You're the professor's daughter," She still didn't speak as he quickly went on to add. "I mean… We all heard in the hall, that night… I was just… seeing if you were alright."

Lifting her head a little he felt the intensity of her gaze on his which seemed to make him even more jittery, she could smell his endorphin levels, along with his rapidly beating heart were making it hard for him to talk. Not that bothered her as she looked him up and down

He was wearing Yellow and Black colored robes – Hufflepuff if what she had read in the book was correct, he had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes, face dotted with freckles and a small scar just above his lip.

She than realized he had adopted a grin that bordered on the moronic, his eyes had completely glossed over and his stance was as slack as his mouth, she had lost him.

She rolled her eyes annoyed at the length of time had taken, and hadn't even got to the good stuff as she exhaled lightly. Well time to get rid of him as she spied a loose book at the top of the Runes section and knew the perfect way to do so, turning back to him she allowed him to get a little closer as the lure of her thrall, once more in his direction had him creeping a few steps to the table.

"Could you get me that book please?"

At first he didn't respond. Too engulfed by the sweet scent of her allure to fully comprehend what she had said but then shock must have broken him from his stupor as she shook his head a little and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Y… You, you spoke to me." She nodded, wasn't that what a person engaging in a conversation was meant to do? She refrained from adding that he was an idiot as she waited patiently, it took a few more seconds but he spoke again.

"What did you want?" He waited as she pointed behind him and he turned to see the book that lay on the very top of the shelf. He stared at the heavy book and silently swallowed the lump in his throat. Not to silent as she heard and could smell his slight nervousness making her smile as he turned back to her, she could see the reluctance in his eyes and so once more let the full force of her thrall surround him.

It swept over him like a tidal wave. Completely covering and drowning him in such sweet enticement that he soon found himself once more under her spell and nodded eagerly, turning he dropped his bag and began to climb the ledges that stopped the books from falling as the tall bookcases creaked and shook under his weight as he scrambled to hold onto the sides as he climbed.

She remained silent watching him as he moved up, he was almost at the top and near to the book as he let go of the side and stretched, leaning up as far as he could go, the large case was wobbling precariously as he moved and shifted trying to attain the book for her and he was so close to his goal that he wouldn't give up until suddenly he found himself going forwards.

Hermione had waited until he was waving his arm in vain to get the book she had no desire to read and looked back to the case he was standing on – the thing was wobbling so dangerously that all it needed was a nudge… Maybe a firm nudge but just one all the same before it toppled, leaning out of her chair she spied the number of bookcases behind the one he was climbing before looking back to him.

She could see the slight shaking from side to side that the large shelf was doing and so with one last look at his unsuspecting self. She focused on the bottom of the stands as they shifted a little under her gaze before finally without warning, they moved away completely, being flung to the sides as they hit the walls or other cases she didn't know and care as she watched the large bookcase, with him still at the top, tipple forward.

He screamed on realizing he was falling as both him and the case crashed into the second as that too fell and the one after that. All in all four shelves full of books collapsed under the other as the sound split the silence like thunder, creating a mass of broken wood pieces and mountains of books.

Hermione sat at the table watching the glorious mess she had created as sound of pounding footsteps saw the return of Irma and Minerva as both rounded the corner only to come to screeching halt at what they saw in front of them.

"OH good Lord!" Irma gasped her hand on her chest as her eyes wide – took in the destruction in front of her, Minerva to was in a state of shock as she saw what had happened, the cases that had toppled into each other and the books that had fallen she was about to move when a groaning had them both stiffening.

"Did you?" She trailed off as the groan happened again. Followed by what sounded like whimpering as Irma gasped on seeing the huge pile of books start to rise up and down a little – like a pulse as Minerva suddenly remembered who had been sitting in the area.

"Hermione!"

She rushed forwards pulling books out-of-the-way, fearing the worst as she shoved them aside. Not even the other woman who loved books more than she did anything else said a word against her doing so as she helped even. Between them they shifted and pulled their way to the middle where the sounds lay as she moved a few more books out-of-the-way and gasped.

It wasn't her daughter that she feared had been buried but a boy who was cradling his arm and sobbing. Both women looked on stunned as he lifted his head and peered up at them.

Minerva took in the yellow colouring, a Hufflepuff as she tried to remember which one. Finally as he shifted a little she was able to see clearly. "Richard?"

He whimpered clutching his right arm to his chest. She looked at the arm which he was holding tenderly and figured that it might have been broken as she and Irma used their wands to remove the rest of the books and moving to help him stand. He winced and tried to back away when the librarian brushed against his arm to which she apologised before looking around at the mess.

"Mr Anderson what happened here?"

She had no clue that anyone was still in the library apart from them let alone could cause such a mess. She was torn between making sure he was alright and the stern side that wanted to shout at him for being so careless, a sniffle had her deciding to get some answers before she sent him to Poppy.

"Mr Anderson." He lifted his head to see the slightly hard expression she was giving him and wiped his eyes with his good hand before speaking. "I don't know – I was over there, talking… then everything went cloudy and she asked me to get something,"

Minerva knew exactly who that 'Someone' was as her fear turned into confusion and anger before she stood tall. Nodding stiffly to Irma who was helping the injured boy she sent him off to the hospital wing as he hobbled along with the librarian. She watched them go before stalking around the endless piles of books back to the table that had been hidden from view.

Hermione – now bored had gone back to reading, she had picked up at the page she had left off at when a hand came down across the open book. She slowly lifted her head to find Minerva standing over her, she didn't look impressed, her face was drawn and hard and the look of fire in her eyes made them more vivid and cat-like as she bared over her.

"You did this." It wasn't a question but a fact as Hermione remained silent. Both looked at each other long before finally she closed the book. "Come on – we are leaving, now."

She pushed the little girl into standing. Something Hermione didn't like but Minerva was far from caring as she waved her wand and a long rope cornered off the mess before they took their leave of the wreckage she had brought.

Very quickly they were back in her chambers as she directed the small girl into sitting down before standing in front of her,

"Did nothing I say get through to you the other night?" Two small amber eyes peered at her through long lashes as the older woman shook her head. "Don't think that will work on me I do know what you are like now."

She exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her hair which had come out through the rushing about she had done before looking tiredly at the younger girl, looking down she waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Was it because I left you, was you upset at my leaving?" She waited for her to answer to which she got a shake of her head… Of course it wasn't that she was accustomed to solitary confinement. Moving she sat down next to her and picked up her hand.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this - a boy has most likely had his arm broken due to your pointless need for what? Entertainment, pettiness, what because I am trying hard to understand you, I really am."

She could hear the defeat in her voice and the look on her face a small twinge of something passed through her which she felt confused by but then it vanished as she looked to the older woman, she looked so crestfallen and it was her fault.

Minerva sat back – she didn't know what to do. Was it too early to reprimand her? With everything happening only a two months back maybe this was still some of the side effects to having been locked away for so long, she didn't know but what she did know was that if she didn't do something more students would continue to get hurt.

Maybe she had it wrong. Maybe this was too much for her, she had after all – only just started reading books that gave her a slither on insight into her other half… a poor and weak insight, she still didn't really have much of a clue about how to handle a child unless it was in a classroom… she had wanted a kid of her own but maybe this one was just one with far too much baggage for her to try to help carry.

Maybe it wasn't a Mother she needed. Maybe it was professional help when a small hand sliding into hers had her opening her eyes and looking down. Hermione was frowning, there she was doing this again… it seemed to appease her before so maybe it would again this time. She lifted her head to look at her, she was giving her a look that neither helped nor hindered her in trying to work out of she was happy enough for all this to blow over.

Something told her it wasn't and so she needed to do something else that would make her feel happy again. She could feel the resignation washing over her and she didn't like it, looking back down again she searched that overly intelligent mind of hers before she looked back up.

"I'm sorry."

Minerva blinked. That was the first time she had heard an apology leaving her lips, she stared at the younger girl with slightly narrowed eyes. Albus had said that she wouldn't be able to show true emotion and anything empathetic like – but here she did genuinely sound remorseful, of course that could have just been for show but damn if it wasn't convincing.

She sighed, it wasn't her she needed to say sorry to but she doubted Mr Anderson would want her anywhere near him. Even if she did take her to say sorry personally, she had a feeling she may just thrall him into accepting without actually apologizing and so vexed that idea.

She simply smiled and nodded wearily. She would go and personally see him and apologize on her behalf. She looked down at the joined hands again as Hermione shuffled closer before laying down and resting her head in her lap, she remembered liking this and so allowed the hand to run through her hair.

"What am I going to do with you?"

It wasn't so much a question more hypothetical as they sat in silence. She gently ran her hand through the silky locks, she knew she wouldn't give her up, she had gone through far too much to get her and yes admittedly this was a big stumbling block, she was confident that they could get through it together and so pulled her a little closer.

I think it's time we went home."

Hermione turned from her spot lying in her lap as she looked up to see Minerva's gently smiling face. "Don't you think?"

The fire erupted in the grate – the bright green sparks lit the room bathing it in as eerie glow for a few seconds as two occupants stepped through and into the living room. On speaking to Albus and asking if she could leave the school early to take Hermione home he had readily agreed, it wasn't normally allowed and if he hadn't of said he would take over the last few of her classes for what was left, he would have had to decline.

But he had heard what had happened in the library, how the cases had toppled and buried a boy underneath the mounds of books seriously injuring him. He had also heard how for those few minutes prior to his fall – he couldn't remember much only a hazy fog before he found himself with a broken arm.

He knew all at once who was responsible and had seriously been thinking hard in his office. He had to keep reminding himself that with the right environment and the proper attention she needed, Hermione would overcome her malicious nature and wicked streak he had given her, and be a normal five-year old.

But now it seemed she was deliberately hurting others for… What reason was a mystery to him but from what Minerva had told him on observing, it was humor. She was injuring others for her own amusement.

Never failed to make him cold inside. Tom was like that down to the last act of revenge he had taken in the Orphanage, on two mutes who he had terrified so badly, it may not have been for entertainment but he did take delight in causing it.

It had him worried… what if she couldn't learn to act like a normal child? What if this carried on all the way up to her own years of being here?

He also had the inward fear for his friend, what if – not now but in the future maybe – Hermione directed her malevolent nature on her. He knew Minerva had wanted a child for as long as he could remember but the one she had chosen came fraught with extreme danger… He feared that one day the love she showed might not be enough. Was it all worth it in favour of her safety?

He knew that it might not happen. That maybe Hermione would have far too much respect for the woman who had taken her in despite all she had done and shown her nothing but love and kindness to ever attack her.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that… And he _really _hoped that his fears would stay buried because if that day did come… He knew what he would have to do, Minerva may hate him… Might never forgive him but it was a chance he could never afford to make twice.

But in the here and now he had allowed them to go home as they set off back to Minerva's cottage – now Hermione's as she looked around the new surroundings just as the older woman finished removing the soot from her clothes.

"This is my home away from the castle… Now it's your to."

She turned her head back to look at the living room. It was a spacious place… Definitely like the older woman, from what she had gathered in her chambers she liked to take her decor with her as the wallpaper was a rich, royal red – the sofa a deep chocolate-brown the floor was wooden which confused her but didn't question as she looked around some more.

All in all – could take the woman out of the Gryffindor but the dam colors, it seemed followed and decorated your house whilst you were at work.

Hermione said nothing but smiled and looked at her as Minerva returned the gesture before holding out her hand. She led them to the stairs as they moved down the hall. They stopped at the door at the far end and to the left as the older woman took a breath and opened to allow her to enter first.

"I knew that you might have wanted to pick out what you wanted on the walls and so I just left it beige for the moment." She muttered as she showed Hermione her new room. It was large, the second biggest in the cottage – with a double window that allowed foe a great view of the garden and the lake that resided behind it, in the far corner lay a double bed.

She had only ever been given a small single in the other house. It looked comfy, with cotton sheets and silk pillow cases… another thing she never had, it wasn't much but as Minerva said soon they could do it up to how she wanted. She turned and smiled a more genuine smile with made Minerva feel warm inside.

"I like it, thank you."

The older woman nodded happy that she had liked it and sounded like she meant it even with its sparse furnishings. "We can get some wallpaper sometime in the week and fix it up to how you like, ok?"

She nodded once more as Minerva held out her hand before she took her on a tour of the whole house. She was pleased to find a smaller library to where she would be exploring as soon as she could, the garden which she found led to the small wood like area that led to the large open lake at the back… It seemed she lived on the edge of the shoreline and a bit out of touch from anywhere or anyone.

Good thing they had magic.

The cottage itself was simple in its building but it was nicely built. A simple one level thing but to her it was better than anywhere she had been as they went back inside. There she was introduced to the elf that had served the McGonagall family before leaving with Minerva when she sold the manor.

She was a little confused at his name – Jeffery, it was… basic – nothing at all like the foolish ones given to the elves anywhere else. She guessed it was to make him feel more part of the family as he bowed to her, now the newest Mistress of the family before going back to his chores.

The tour ended with the study in which if she really had to do work related to the school, it was in here and so only under her extreme permission would she be allowed inside.

Hermione nodded, it looked boring anyway and so had a feeling she wouldn't be going near it as they finished with dinner as Jeffery came back to announce that it had been served, on hearing that his Mistress was returning home he had set about making something to welcome her back, but then saw that she wasn't alone and so quickly had to make something for the new addition.

He could tell she was going to be a quiet one and so had decided to give her something simple to start with that night which was why they sat down on his insistence-to Minerva he served Lamb with mint gravy, and to the little girl he offered her cheese on toast.

She looked at the yellow topping in bafflement before giving it a poke. It didn't go unnoticed as Minerva looked up to see her wonderment. "It's actually a lot nicer than it looks."

Hermione looked up unawares she was being watched to the amusement of the older woman who nodded back to the food. "Try it… its nice trust me."

She looked back to the plate before giving it one more suspicious prod and picked up her fork. She cut a piece off and very carefully lifted it to mouth before chewing still being watched as she tried to work out if she liked it or not.

It did taste nice... Melting and chewy in her mouth and the toast just added to it as she looked back to the other woman and gave her a small nod. "It is nice thank you"

"You're welcome my dear,"

They fell back into silence as they ate the rest of their tea. Minerva decided to call it an early night, with all that had happened she thought a clean start in the morning was what they both needed as she walked her back to her room. She transfigured some sleeping clothes for her and waited until she had gotten changed before pulling back the covers and waiting for her to settle into her new bed.

"We can explore some more tomorrow, how does that sound." She asked tucking her in and smoothing out the cover as the little girl nodded. Minerva smiled more tenderly before hesitating slightly but leaning down to kiss her head.

"Goodnight my darling,"

"…Goodnight." The older woman gave her a wistful look. She supposed it was far too early for her to start being called Mother, but they had time as she got to her feet and moved to the door, she looked back once more as Hermione's eyes watched her go.

"See you in the morning." She gently closed the door and moved to her own room. Now in the silence of her new room Hermione was thinking, she rather liked this place… it was warm and inviting, better than the cold and insidious house and the large, drafty castle. Turning she looked out the window and to the moon overhead.

She did like this place.

Closing her eyes she settled down to sleep in her new bed in her new home to what would be the start of her new life.


	11. A New Start

**Finally this is up at last.**

**Just had a tough time writing this, no motivation what so ever, but I did it - its here and I hope you all like.**

**My NVN fourth year should be up soon - sometime soon... I think.**

**Anyway for now hopefully this should appease until then. **

**Happy reading, I don't own HP. :D**

* * *

Time passed slowly within the small household of the McGonagall cottage. Once Minerva had gotten Hermione settled had seen to it her room was done up to how she liked it – a struggle if there ever was one it seemed Hermione didn't know many other colors apart from silver, black and white and so on a shopping trip to gather supplies the older woman nearly had a breakdown right in the middle of Edinburgh square.

But by some miracle or Hermione – who had been near to witness the impending doom. Decided on a royal purple and silver mix to go on her walls, the trip to find paint's and wallpaper was cut mercifully short. Next came the bedding which was fairly simple: White sheets – Minerva had asked countless times if she had wanted something else. They was surrounded by bedding, pillow cases, quilt covers and sheets but the little girl just shrugged and said white would suffice.

She honestly didn't get the big deal with the bedding and she had survived long before with what she had back in the other house. The older woman nodded though didn't look all to satisfied – not that she cared, it wasn't up to her to please the older woman in any way no matter even if Minerva had taken the time to make her more comfortable.

So when Hermione had turned the other way Minerva quickly replaced the standard sheets and covers for something a little more luxurious – Egyptian cotton sheets and blankets. Costly but she didn't care as they carried on their journey.

They moved on to wardrobes, cabinets, small bedside desks… Clothes – that nearly killed the older woman. No matter where they could be, who they could be – from the pureblood elite who was used to getting everything they wanted. Right down to a small witch-Siren hybrid that - barely had up until the shopping trip – a cardigan to her name.

Either way put clothes in front of them and they became a nightmare. But not all for the right reasons as Minerva found as she stood and watched Hermione poke at the shirts in front of her.

She _poked _at the shirts. The older woman didn't know what to make of it and so just said nothing as she stood by and watched her, finally they had been to enough shops to fill her wardrobe with jeans, shirts, a few cardigans, socks, new underwear, a pair of shoes and a pair of boots – a new coat…A trench coat something that she found ridiculously titled but the little girl seemed to like it.

When they got home Minerva didn't bother fixing her room manually. Five minutes later and Hermione's room was all set up like she had been there for longer than two weeks. Smiling happily she set off down the hall she had finished just in time for dinner and something she was thankful for, after the day they had she needed something stronger than tea.

Slowly but surely Hermione eventually became used to her surroundings. Minerva watched as she would wander the cottage – moving from room to room inspecting each one save the study which pleased the older woman in knowing she did as she was asked and hadn't set a foot near the door. She suspected that her more relaxed attitude and slightly less cold demeanor was due to having spent more than a month in once place without being moved around.

Stability was vital in any child's life and having gotten used to her new home – with the repeated promises that she wouldn't be taken away again. It seemed to finally sink in, something which was further set by the starting of a book collection. Minerva had noticed she spent a lot of time in the library, far more than in any other room bar her own at night and so had come up with the idea of building a book catalog for her.

This was something the older woman took great delight in and not just because it was due to being around books. Being a half blood, Minerva had the opportunity to experience life on both sides of the line so to speak. She got to see the best of both words and what they had to offer, especially the literature aspects.

So she had decided that if she wanted to give Hermione a better understanding of what the world was like – from what she had heard off Kingsley the reading material they offered to the little girl was something that made her shudder. No child should be given books on that nature and so had vowed to make her future reading a lot more enjoyable.

She had also wanted to make her understand the pleasure of English stories and what they held as another rumor down the line was that Hermione was well versed in her native language – having been given books that were purely made up of Greek words and stories originating from the Mediterranean. Why she had no idea but it was suspected by the Aurors that any power was good power in Voldemort's eyes, and so by having an heir who could speak Greek profoundly, it would make for an easier time establishing and building connections in the country before a subsequent takeover.

So she took her time in choosing books that were not only suitable for her age level, she knew that the little girl could read at an age far greater than what it actually was but she was trying to make her life as simple and normal as she could and so chose books that stuck to that limit if not a little higher – she may have wanted to give her a childhood befitting that of a magical kid but she also didn't want to insult her intelligence.

She also had fun in choosing some of her childhood books that had been kept out of harm's way. She had loved the hardback's that her parents would read to her in times of sickness or come bedtime and that hadn't changed even as she got older and was far to mature to have some read to her, she couldn't bear to get rid of the links to her own happy past and so had saved them in a box before placing them in a secure place in the attic.

She had brought them out of storage and had one night when both were sitting in the living room she had told her all about the books in front of them and where they had come from and what they meant to her, she told the younger girl that they were Muggle books and carefully watched for her reaction.

She saw no outward look of revulsion emanating from her, no expression of disgust that she was in possession of something some would say, inferior… Having been in the middle of a death eater circle for five years of course their doctrines would have rubbed off on the younger girl, having grown up abiding their ways of life and how to respond to certain people who they constantly called less than dirt.

Hermione knew all of this it wasn't as if she had been spared their prostrating ways of their 'Dark Lord' and so had been taught to hate the non-magical and the potential Muggleborn they produce but she had also been told to only show her disdain when the time was appropriate. Having the older woman watching her after so blatantly nudged for her opinion wasn't it and so didn't let her feelings be known.

The tinges of confusion and frustration she felt from the other woman came as something of a bonus as she took to inspecting the books and not on the older woman who was still watching her.

The animals of Farthing wood, Paddington bear, Bagpuss… They definitely seemed old. She picked up the book and read the back before moving on to the rest. The next ten minutes were spent looking through the large box of books as Minerva smiled when she finally lifted her head and met her gaze.

"What do you think?"

She looked down at the books once more. They seemed interesting enough and so would make for a different read as she nodded. Seeing her nod Minerva smiled as she traced the hardback cover of her beloved childhood tomes.

"Well how about we go put them on the shelf in your room?"

Hermione knew this was a monumental amount of trust the woman was putting into her, having already gathered the older witch was nothing if not extremely guarded about her private life - anything that came with it was just as protected. But now here she was willing, to let her have them in her room. Not in the box that had a Charm on it keeping them safe, not in the warm, dry attic where they could stay safe.

But out in the open – guard less and on her shelf. It wasn't all complete though she could sense the trepidation running through her and so something deep down made her _want_ to keep them safe… To ensure they remained safe and to not ruin the gift she had been afforded.

So she nodded again this time smiling. "Thank you."

Minerva returned the gesture with a small smile and a curt nod back, they stood and gathered the books carefully, making sure they were in the box before taking them down the hall and into her room where they spent the next quarter of an hour putting them up, lining them side by side carefully as soon they were all housed upon the wooden bookshelf.

Stepping back Minerva smiled wistfully at the sight of her precious books. Something she had held dear as a small child, now given to her own as she glanced down at Hermione who was putting the last one next to the others taking care with the way she held it in her hands. It made her smile more widely knowing that her faith wasn't misplaced.

Hermione stood and joined her as they looked at the now filled shelf. It certainly gave the impression of how a child's room should be and on glancing around the room that was her own – she saw that here – she had more than what she had ever been given in all her short years alive. All because on one woman who wanted to love her.

She had yet to try work that concept out but if this was what it entailed then she could say that she didn't oppose to it, turning back round she did the only thing she could that she knew never failed to make the older woman smile and her feelings brighten as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Minerva felt the arms slide around her body, coming to a rest on her back as she looked down a little stunned at the sudden action as Hermione's face was buried in her stomach.

"Thank you, again."

The older woman carefully laid a hand on her hair and ran her fingers through the silky locks affectionately. "You're welcome my dear,"

Fixing up her bedroom was only the start. As the next year slowly went by it seemed Hermione had truly come to see the cottage as her home now. She still wasn't as forward as most children her age, still never acting the way they did, no running around the house that Minerva had to tell her off for, no sneaking cookies before tea time or getting messy playing in the garden.

Though to be fair that was based around her own time as a child, kids most days always conformed to the ways of the old laws and taught how to be based on the upbringing only purebloods had, it annoyed her greatly to see so many more and more snobby children walking through the halls like they owned it, Malfoy in particular – swanned around as if he was the greatest thing to grace the castle and they should be thankful for his presence.

Infuriating that's what he was. The half-bloods, some who had either spent their life within the wizard world and so knew the rules or some who had been brought up in the Muggle world acted on some days like they did know and the rest learning from the others, and the Muggleborn just looked lost the first few weeks on entering the magic world and the rest unsure of how to act.

Hermione it seemed was still favoring the idealist way on how to behave and for someone who was known for being a terror as a child it got under her skin the way she watched her sit at the table – not even an accidental elbow on the table, no hurrying to cram in as much as she could before running back off to play. Even with all her instances that she could do what she liked within reason she still kept herself conserved.

Other than that little hang up everything else was fine. The monthly catch up's with Dumbledore saw her unloading the weariness she had expectantly felt, he was her true friend, he didn't judge about the things she said he just sat and listened. It was also a good way for him to learn about her, not in the way that would have had her protesting but he really couldn't leave it to chance and so casually asked about the little girl and noted everything the older woman said.

The biggest shocks came when it neared Christmas. She had never really put much effort into the holiday as she had never really and anyone to share them with – the occasional drink with Albus, followed by dinner with Rolanda and Fillius, Pomona and Poppy but then she just did her best to ignore the festivities until it was time to go back to school.

But this year she had a reason to make the effort. This year she did have that someone to share it with on a more personal level that wasn't the headmaster and friend. But what had shocked her, was that the little girl had no idea of what Christmas was.

Had never heard of it before and had no clue of what the concept of gifts was. She had stunned the older woman that day when she had asked what exactly it was all about which than led to Minerva finding out that she hadn't - not once in all her five years of life – never once been given a present to celebrate the day..

She sat there completely flabbergasted but on thinking about it should have really come as no surprise. Tom apparently didn't have happy experiences of the holidays, any of them and so it was only right that his heir didn't either.

It was only then did the older woman realize that she had no clue as to when Hermione was born. On asking, she discovered – again to unnecessary shock – she didn't know when she was born or what Birthdays where.

It brought tears to the older woman's eyes that not once did this little child have any happy memories of anything, nothing to look back on and cheer her up, nothing to inspire any sort of growth both emotionally and socially.

It was a miracle she wasn't far worse than what she already was now.

She promised that she would make sure that Hermione knew all about the joys that the holidays could bring. Barring her own silent hypocrisy at thinking them silly as she set about educating her on which day was which and what they meant as she sat next to her and listened intently. When she had finished Hermione was silent as she took in all what she had learned.

It appeared people threw a party on the day they were born. Or for someone else and gave them gifts and just generally congratulated them. It had baffled her as to why that was so.

What was so good about the day you came into the world? Surely there were worthier days in need of being honored. Events that had taken place that went down in history, people were being born all the time what made them so special? Christmas to – that to her sounded horrible,

People gathered to celebrate – what exactly? What was the story that gave solid evidence to support the theory of what she said? Without actual proof it just sounded pointless, another day to act out of turn and be the mindless fools who fell for the hype, according to the man in the house.

But the way the older woman was describing it – the way her voice would go from basic teacher mode – too soft after a while and her eyes would glaze slightly as she told her what they was meant to represent and what it meant to some people, from her place at the side of her Hermione could tell she was one of those – it wasn't so much the conversation she was interested in but more the actions it would bring out in the other witch.

She could see the look on her face had taken a slightly wistful turn. Like she was remembering not what she had learned about the holiday, not the generic information but rather from her own experience. It seemed like it had meant something to her at one point in her life. She was one of those sentimental types that valued the event for not the materialistic aspects, but for the familial parts.

But not anymore it seemed – it hadn't escaped her that she was the only person that lived here. A small two bedroom cottage, perfect for either the reclusive, those who didn't do large places and coveted their own space… And those who had little to no family

The pictures she had about the place – the small frames that showed the other woman, then a bit younger and surrounded by a few others who were smiling happily, the fact that she would sometimes look at them after spending time with her and smile fondly when she didn't think she was looking, and probably the biggest clue was that her home was suited to exactly how a person who was the deputy headmistress of a large school would have it.

To neat, to organized, to grown up – before she arrived there wasn't a single piece of evidence to show that anyone other than she habituated the cottage. No children's toys that before her merciful release from the Ministry; they had tried to give her in an ignorant show to make her happy… She was glad to be away from that place.

No picture or drawing books that would suggest… not a child of her own but maybe that of a brother or sister, who would often bring their kids around. If she was right in thinking the woman was a studious planner that never left anything to chance then she would have had at least been prepared for when they did come – a small box in the corner, maybe one of the two rooms.

But she had nothing. Just a barely used home and looks of longing, she clearly had family at one time but something must have taken place to turn her into the sharp, cold fronted cynic who clearly didn't believe half the words she had just spouted if the pinched look that had taken over was anything to go by,

The smile – it looked so forced and grimaced it had Hermione wondering was it actually causing her pain. In the end she merely smiled and nodded, she could see the relief at having ended the conversation and so would make her own judgement about these special occasions when they came around.

She thanked her for explaining what she didn't know. Hugged her which she always accepted, before they eventually moved on to something else – more time passed, something she found went quicker when she had her days filled with menial tasks – something that before would never have made it on her list, the list they had drawn up – but here she found herself just doing…

Whatever she liked, the older woman had urged her to go play, with what she would have liked to know… Read books, which she did – she had come to appreciate the books given to her and had already picked her best out among them. The animals of Farthing wood was her go to book if she had to pick and was glad it was a three book –set as she sat on her bed… Just doing what any young child would be doing when at home.

Finally when the much-anticipated holiday did come around, she was startled at the quickness everything seemed to change - from the ordinary to the extra sparkly, and white.

Why was everything white? It seemed to travel the length of the street they were walking. The small and much overcrowded street was doing nothing to settle the mood she found was slowly increasing; from being pushed to being shoved, to standing in front of some the ugliest hob goblins she had ever seen apparently they ran a bank and so their visit was mandatory much to her displeasure.

Back onto the crowded street and its blanket of white as up and down she could hear shouting as businesses would try to entice customers into their shops, window lit up with flashy and pricey items that had a never-ending stream of kids in front of them blocking the view. She looked on as they pressed their faces up to the glass breath foggy on the surface and hands on the pane as they fawned over what it was on show.

She shivered with revulsion as their eyes went buggy and gleamed with a greed that could have rivaled the brightest of lights – she shuddered again as Minerva looked down mistaking her disgust for coldness and wrapped her coat around her even more before tucking the scarf underneath.

The one good thing she guessed come out of that horrendous shopping trip – other than the knowledge that the older woman hated it just as much as she did, the muttering, the swearing and cussing was both amusing and educational in equal parts but the new words to her vocabulary wasn't what she had found most enjoyable about the long awful day.

Hot chocolate

Minerva had gotten her some in lieu of the warmed Pumpkin juice she vetoed. Staring at the brown liquid with small flump looking things scattering the top - marshmallows she were told and cream. Some strange concoctions people came up with and she was reluctant to try it but some gentle prodding by the older woman saw her tentatively lift the mug to her lips as the older woman watched with a small smile.

She wrinkled her nose a little before licking her lips. It was a little funny to see her befuddled compared to her normal un-childlike self, it was the small things like this that made Minerva positive that she could turn these last five years around and give her a happy life.

It had been hard trying to find something to buy for her. This having been the first Christmas in a very long line of buying not just for either herself or friends, this was more personal and so she found herself feeling more energetic when she went searching for something.

In the end she got her more books. A few children's stories from their world and some low-level grade spell and Charm books, just because she had knowledge that could rival a potential second year that was only in one certain side of the line – with these she hoped to give her a better understanding that there was more to magic than just what they had told her and so got her some books of her own to read and learn from.

Ideally she didn't want Hermione learning anything at all, not if it involved the instructions on the back of baking cookie boxes or toys but knowing that it was nearly impossible to just get her to stop… Not after five years so she decided to give her some light reading and hoped that in time she would ease her learning until she was comfortable enough to want to wait until school.

Not bloody likely if the subtle glances she kept giving her personal bookshelf was giving her warning bells but one could always hope.

The more she taught her – it had amazed her that someone so beyond their intellectual age limit could be so stunted when it came to the smaller things. She found, if a little perversely, that when it came to Hermione – it really was like having a baby – granted a super smart and eerily quiet baby but nonetheless with everything that she had to teach her, it was like she was re-programming her of sorts.

In a way she found she kind of liked it – having a semi putty of clay she could mold into something and someone who she could stand back, smile at and say 'I taught her that'

As the seasons changed and new terms started before finishing, with new students arriving and old ones departing – she woke one day and it shocked her to find that in less than a week – it would be the third year that Hermione had come to live with her, so much time that passed with such little ease it both amazed and startled her in equal proportions.

But she couldn't say that her days were no longer boring. Pushing back the covers she proceeded to leave the confines of her comfy bed and get ready for the day ahead. once she had freshened up and changed in to her robes she then made her way to the room that was adjacent to her own having no illusions that she couldn't leave the little girl at home even with her most trusted house elf, Albus had said not only would that be detrimental to her transition into a new home but it would also be an unwise decision to leave her so soon after the Fleur incident, alone with anyone that wasn't an authoritative figure.

She wasn't sure if she would go as far as to harm a house elf. Especially when the diminutive creatures were such passive beings but she did value his word and the circumstances so that was how she had the headmaster attach a second bedroom to her chambers.

It took a while – having to loosen the wards that were so intricately woven into the schools structure it had set him back when trying to allow enough room to be made within the security that seemed tighter unwilling to abide to his wishes, eventually he had overcome to wards but not without becoming exhausted at the end. The task was successful and soon there was a new room added next to her own in which was to be Hermione's.

But she did feel bad as she helped him sink into the nearest chair with a cup of tea. He waved off her concerns with a smile and said it was nothing a rest couldn't fix but she still did appreciate all he went in order to accommodate them.

Which was why a day and a half later Hermione was stood in the middle of her new room, unlike her room at the cottage this time it match the other woman's near identical save a few difference to bedding and furnishings.

Hermione didn't mind the new change. It wasn't like she hadn't been used to them before and so simply nodded before going to sit on her bed leaving the older woman to watch her with slight concern. Maybe she had been moving her around too much, would that affect the way she acted around her? It seemed like she was unaffected but that was something she found quite disturbing about the younger girl, how well she hid her feelings.

But it was all for the best and so on that she was sure she could leave her in the care of the school elf when she went to classes. She was within distance so if anything should happen she could reach her faster and heaven forbid anything horrible – Albus was there to help.

She move to the closed-door and pushed lightly as it pushed against the carpet before moving to allow her enough space she could poke her head through. Spying the sleeping figure in bed she smiled lightly before moving further in to the room and over to the other side where she lay.

Looking upon the sleeping person she had to marvel at the change that seemed to take place as the years passed. It had happened so quickly yet so subtly but did leave its mark in strong ways.

Gone was the slight roundness to her cheeks – over the course of the three years, they seemed to have chiseled themselves down into cheekbones worthy of Aphrodite's envy herself, her hair – always silky was now even longer as it reached the near ends of her back and was splayed out over the pillow. Her arms were tucked under the pillow she rested her head on.

Such a gangly little thing, her limbs all seemed to have grown – shot up like saplings that her body had not yet caught up with making them a little too long, her legs already seemed to never end which made her height creep up, other aspects of her facial features where what Minerva was sure made her look a little less like the unfair Venus she seemed to be growing into and more like the everyday children around them.

Though she was sure she could _never _be like the children around them… If she ever went near them that was, her nose – was buttoned, a cute little thing that seemed to weirdly go with her other regal features making her the right amount of perfect in Minerva's eyes.

"Hermione dear, come on, time to get up."

A small rumbling from the pillow and the cover had her chuckling but never wavering as the small lump moved just as a large mass of hair popped out followed by the head of a very unhappy looking Hermione.

"Come on… Up."

She glared sleepily but allowed the older woman to pull back the cover as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily before looking up at Minerva who was holding her hand out.

"Come on."

She lifted her hand and took the hand before crawling to the side before standing next to her; Minerva looked down at her and smiled before directing her to the small side bathroom.

"Go on – get a wash, I'll get your clothes."

She watched as the younger girl shuffled her way to the other door before disappearing as it shut. Minerva then moved over to her drawers as she pulled them open and looked around before choosing clothes she thought Hermione might like as she turned and set them on the bed, just using her wand to get rid of any creases and waited.

Five minutes later the door reopened and Hermione came back out a little more alert after having used the cold water to wake herself up, she had to admit the one thing she did like was the little extra hour and half she got to sleep in, back in the house she had to be up at six sharp every day and for the longest time she had startled Minerva by walking about in the dark.

But that no longer happened and she was glad for the extra sleeping time as she came to a stop at the side of her as the older woman pointed to the clothes – it was a simple black skirt with a silver threading lined into the bottom along with a blue shirt and black socks as she lifted her head to meet Minerva's eyes and nodded her approval.

"Thank you, mamma"

Another step forward was Hermione calling her what she had longed to hear. It happened when Hermione had come down with a cold for the first time in years and was only discovered when she nearly fell down the steps in the garden.

That had her heart stopping for a moment when she saw her sway on the spot before she almost fell. She was lucky she was a few steps behind and so could catch her before she keeled over, on feeling her head and noting just how warm it was she immediately took her straight back to her bed before making sure she was tucked under once she had changed into her pyjamas.

She cancelled their plans for that day and sat by her as soon her warm head subsided but a full-blown cold came next – followed by the coughing, sneezing and the all-round miserable sate – all part of the package and was Minerva's first real test of being a Mother as she went about trying to soothe her crankiness and make sure she had a quick recovery without getting irritated herself.

Poppy had laughed and merely said it was reaping what she sewed on coming to do a quick check up, the remark had her grumbling, she knew she could be a little cantankerous when it came to things like hospitals, the infirmary, general places that involved her health and others bugging her about it.

Now it seemed she was facing the same problem in a child who could be as stubborn and decidedly at times be more infuriating then her which most did find amusing as they joked about them being a match made in heaven.

She gave them all a scathing look and went about not speaking to them for days afterwards. But to her dismay found it to be true when she almost got a scratching when she tried to shift Hermione to get her to take a bath.

She shook her head… undeniably some of the worst times she had was fighting those wars, seemingly unwinnable. But she prevailed with - and she was not to ashamed to admit – some smugness at having bested her opponent who seemed hell-bent on reminding her just how Poppy must have felt when she tried to work on the older woman.

But the one moment Minerva could say that came from those torturous times – it was when Hermione had successfully been coerced, with some force – into having her bath and was back under her covers, she was uncharacteristically affectionate and so snuggled up to her as she lay on the bed at the side of her – she had indicated she wanted a story and so Minerva was happy to oblige.

Hermione shuffled to the side so the older woman could settle more fully on the bed before moving back a little closer to the book – which Minerva noted with both a bit of pride and hint of vindictive glee that it was one of her books, something non magical and completely Muggle – if Voldemort knew his years of work trying to get his heir to conform to his way of thinking had been destroyed in less than six months, she would have loved to have seen his face.

She was halfway through when movement had her stopping and was about to ask if she was ok when hands slid around her body – the action had her jolting a little as Hermione rested her head on her arm. Minerva said nothing, wondering for a moment – what was happening, not moving she took a few minutes to process that this was the most contact Hermione had willingly give that wasn't just hugs.

Not saying she didn't like the hugs but sometimes she did feel a longing for more and so was almost bursting inside as Hermione shuffled closer, noting the way she was leaning on her would soon make her arm tired, Minerva slowly started to lift her arm.

She stopped on feeling the younger girl stiffen and panicked that she might have done too much and would scare her off – she didn't look down but spoke slowly.

"I'm just going to lift my arm so that it's easier for you to lean on." She waited for a response and inwardly cursed when she didn't get one. "Is that ok?"

Still nothing but she didn't feel her pull back which gave her hope. Taking a mental breath she lifted her arm up and then looked at her, Hermione was staring back with that indifferent look which she hated, she could never tell what she was thinking when she used that face and so was cussing herself for not just living with what she had been given.

None spoke as they looked at each other. Hermione still blankly, Minerva silently thinking had she ruined it all when Hermione turned to look at the new position before very slowly, leaning her head down so now it rested on her chest. The older woman waited – still with a little bated breath until she settled herself down once more.

Feeling her get comfy Minerva then brought her arm back down until it had come to rest on her waist – encircling the younger girl to her body, she still felt the tension in her tiny frame and hoped that the small act on her part wasn't too much before she got back to reading, eventually Hermione relaxed, liking the new position more as it allowed her to see the book as well as lean on something soft before a yawn came up involuntary.

Minerva caught the sleepy gesture and knew it was time for her to get some rest. Closing the book, she smiled at the little girl and said she would finish the rest another night before standing and pulling back the cover so she could get settled down as Hermione wiggled a little until she had found her spot and Minerva pulled the cover back over her body.

Smoothing down the quilt she watched warmly as another yawn – bigger this time made its way from her mouth as she rubbed her eyes, letting her gaze roam her face one more she bent down and placed a kiss on her head.

"Night my dear," And stood ready to turn and leave.

"Night, Mamma."

Minerva froze at the word and quickly turned back to look at her, shock completely taken over for the second time in that hour. She looked back to Hermione who had by now closed her eyes as sleep was taking over as her eyes welled up with moisture that she was glad Hermione couldn't see as she didn't stop a few tears from falling down her cheeks.

She had done it.

She had called her Mother.

Well, understandably it was a more childish version but it just made it all the more adorable to her ears, but she had said the one word Minerva had been dying to hear for such an age that she couldn't resist moving back and kissing her once more on the cheek as she moved some of her hair from her face.

"I love you,"

She whispered the words of love to the now asleep little girl as she smiled tearfully once more and bit her lip to stop any sound from escaping as she stood once more and with one last look of adoration she left the room to return to her own and cry some more at the word that had made her week.

Back to the present and a tugging had her looking down to see Hermione all dressed she blinked at the sudden and quick change in clothes as she lifted her eyes to the door of the bathroom that was once more left open she must have gone and changed when she was admittedly reminiscing as she gazed back down to see Hermione looking at her expectantly and smiled.

"I see you needed no encouragement there." The small eye roll made her chuckle before she lifted her hand and placed it on the back of her head. "Come on than – let's go."

With that the two turned as Minerva held the door opened for her before following after her as they set off down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
